Hidden Fire
by Araia Shadow Knyte
Summary: Karin Has developed Shinigami powers, and she is stronger than any of them can imagine. Toushirou Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th squad is sent to train her, but what will happen when a real demon goes after them- as a Pair?
1. Chapter 1

{Heys, this is mah first fanfic, so im NOT going to say go easy on me; be as hard as you want. Tell me if chu see's any gramar or other messups, and gomen if any of my japanese is wrong, please tell em, ill fix it! None of this belongs to me, everything belongs to their rightful owners.}

{Karin's POV}

I lay on the river bank, listening to the quiet trickle as the river flowed and a family of ducks quacked their way down the stream. The sky was lit, with hints of mango among the faded fushia, and lilac before blending into the darkening blue sky. The grass beneath me was warm, as I'd been laying there the past two hours. the music from my IPod was barely audible over the river.  
I sighed as I stood. Yuzu and Dad were probably waiting for me. Mom had died when Yuzu and I were little. Everything was so different now. Ichigo had disappeared. That baka! We both knew something was going on, and he wouldn't tell me anything.  
I looked up as I walked the familiar path home, and saw people staring at me. I realized I was stomping. I sighed, and looked up at the moon. Shit, Yuzu was definitely going to be worried. She was crying, and pounced on me when I finally stepped in the house. I landed on the floor with a thud, and winced as my head hit the ground. Tears streaked Yuzu's face.  
"Karin-Chan!" She wailed. I hugged Yuzu.  
"Gomen, Yuzu." I said as I held her tightly. Yuzu squeezed me so hard my ribs hurt, even after she let go and helped me up.  
"Karin-Chan! I thought you disappeared, like.." She couldn't finish  
"Like Ichi-Nii?" She nodded, as more tears jumped from her eyes. I smiled sadly.  
"Yuzu, you know I'd never.." I couldn't finish. Yuzu thought I was choked up because of Ichi-Nii, but I wasn't sure I could make that promise. The hollows had been appearing more often, and thought Ichigo, and Toushirou, another Shinigami I'd met, had tried to forbid me from attacking them, they had disappeared. The hollows hadn't. The resident Shinigami wasn't able to appear everywhere fast enough to kill them when I ran. So I killed them.  
Yuzu reached up and wiped her tears. She gave me a smile.  
"C'mon, there's soup ready." Just then, my father came bouncing into the room.  
"My beautiful Karin is home!" He tried to hug me, but just then my foot met his face. He loudly sobbed to the poster of my mother, about how strong and beautiful her daughters were. I rolled my eyes, and followed Yuzu into the kitchen.

{Karin's POV}

Yuzu was sitting on her heals, rolling my pant leg up as I sat on my bed. She pulled out a bottle of peroxide, and a cotton swab. I grimaced. Cotton swabs felt really weird, I couldn't stand them.  
"This should be the last time," Yuzu said, seeing my face. The injuries from my last soccer game were almost healed now. I grimaced as the peroxide bubbled. Think soccer, I told myself to forget what Yuzu was doing. I started to remember the game where I'd gotten that injury.  
_Those damn middle schoolers, had refused to acknowledge that the field was ours. so a challenge had been issued. whoever won this game, won the soccer field. Unfortunately, my team was losing, badly. The guys were losing hope, fast. I tried to yell at them, but you can't force someone to hope. But their eyes had lit up just like mine had, when we'd seen the Shinigami walking towards us in his gigai.  
"Toushirou!" I called a time out, and raced toward him with the rest of my team. I ignored the pain in my knee where the middle schooler had kicked me. He chatted with the guys for a minute, in that icy, bored attitude. When he looked over and saw my knee, his teal eyes seemed to grow colder. His voice was colder than ice when he asked  
__ "You're hurt?"  
_I flinched in pain as I was jolted back into reality by Yuzu wrapping a bandage tightly around my knee. I looked at the window, trying to ignore how tight the bandage was. I saw something white flash, and I tried to get up to see what.  
"Karin-Chan please stay still!" I looked over, and saw Yuzu biting her lip. I apologized, and forced myself to sit still. She finally finished, and we changed into our pajamas. We'd had to buy her new ones, because hers had disappeared a few months ago. I knew why now, Ichigo's Shinigami friend had stolen them. I'd seen them on her, when she was in her gigai. But when her phone went off, they would both desert their bodies and run off. I knew why now, her phone told her where hollows were. Toushirou had told me, when I asked why he always ran off when it beeped.  
I lay in my covers for hours, long after Yuzu had begun to snore softly. I slowly faded into sleep.

_We sat on the railing, talking. I'd had a feeling everything was about to change, and there was no way I could stop it. I surprised myself when I asked the question, I hadn't even really been thinking about it.  
"When do you leave?" He turned, and those icy eyes seemed...warm, like a green sea, instead of the arctic ocean.  
"Whenever Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders us back." I pondered that for a while. Then, another question came out of nowhere.  
"Will you come say good-bye?" I had no idea where these questions were coming from, and they were starting to embarrass me.  
"I probably won't have time." His eyes stared intently at me. "Why do you ask?" This, at least, I could answer normally.  
"Because we're friends." His eyes froze up again, and gave away nothing. "Hey, Toushirou?" he was kind of annoyed when he looked up.  
"Yeah?" His brow was furrowed as he frowned at me.  
"Can you tell me more about Shinigami's and Hollows?" I asked, and he glared at me.  
"No! If you see a hollow, run. For gods sake, don't try to fight." He said vehemently. " You don't need to know about Shinigami. You should pretend you don't see anything." I glared back at him.  
"You're just like Ichi-Nii! Except you _admit _Shinigami exist. He shoves me away, too. I've tried pretending I don't see them. But they still come, they still hurt people. I know Ichi-Nii wouldn't fight just because he could. He'd fight to protect, and I want to too! Why should he get to, and not me? He can't be everywhere, and do everything..he'll get hurt if he tries." Toushirou looked away, and he wouldn't look back at me for a while. We sat in silence, and I clenched my fist, and focused on the pain, so I wouldn't cry.  
"What did he say to you?" My nails drew blood, and I had to focus even more not to cry.  
"He told me I was crazy. That he didn't know what I was talking about. That baka! I haven't seen him since." Those were were thick, almost choked. But I wouldn't cry. I hadn't cried since the year mom died. I didn't look up, though I felt Toushirou's piercing, beautiful teal eyes on me. When I finally looked up, he spoke.  
"Karin, I can't speak for Kurosaki, but I think he wants to protect you." I growled in frustration.  
"How am I supposed to be safe, if I don't know whats dangerous? I need to know, and he won't tell me..and neither will you." I looked away, bitterly. Toushirou sighed.  
"Gomen nasai. But my world is for the dead. If you want to know, ask Kuchiki and Kurosaki."  
"Ugh! The whole point of asking you was because they're not here, they won't tell me!" I looked at him, and saw the truth. "So you don't want me to know, either?" He shook his head. I tried to focus on something else. I didn't expect him pushing me away would hurt. He wouldn't find out though.  
"What did you mean for the dead?" Toushirou looked surprised.  
__ "Right, I forgot you didn't know. It can't hurt to tell you this much. All Shinigami are dead-usually. Your brother is an exception. When people die, they are sent to Rukongai. Some peoples reiatsu begins to rise, and they choose to join the Shinigami Academy. They learn to control their powers, and manifest their Zanpakutou, and how to do kudo- demon magic." I stared at him, slowly processing and storing the information.  
"How did Ichi-Nii become one then?" I asked. Toushirou shook his head.  
"Kurosaki's story, not mine. Or you could ask Kuchiki. Since it was all.." He trailed off, and i sighed in frustration. I was getting no where. "Karin, don't worry. It's highly likely, because of your current reiatsu that you'll become a Shinigami when you die. You can protect people then. For now, just enjoy your life." He said, and his eyes looked a little misty. Maybe it was someday, but I wanted to be able to protect Yuzu now. So I wouldn't lose her like I lost mom.  
Masaki still has a lot of influence in my life. I kept a picture of all of them, and sometimes I'd walk alone to her grave, and talk to her. I got an urge to right now, but I probably couldn't get home in time. I nearly asked Toushirou to take me, but I wanted to talk to mom about him, and I didn't want him to hear. It _could _wait 'til morning, tomorrow was a Saturday. The sun faded in the distance, and Toushirou looked up from his rapid texting.  
"Karin, you should go home." I ignored him and pulled out my phone. I pressed a few buttons, and waited for Yuzu to pick up.  
"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu greeted me warmly.  
"Hey Yuze. I might be home late, so can you put dinner for me in the fridge? And put Otou-san on the phone?" I could see Yuzu nodding in my head.  
"Karin-Chan!" I rolled my eyes at my father, he was so child-like.  
"Otou-san, can I please stay out late tonight?"  
"Are you going on a date? With who? Is he respectable? I'm going to be a grandfather!" He exclaimed. I growled.  
"Otou-san! I'm not going on a date, you freegin' perv!"  
"Karin-Chan, why are you so mean?" He whined. I could hear Yuzu giggling in the background.  
"Because you have a big enough ego already; we have to keep it to a normal size. Can I, Otou-san?" I waited while he thought.  
"Why do you want to stay out?" I bit my lip; I didn't want to have to say this, but I had to.  
" I want to go see Okaa-san." Silence ensued my comment, finally, he said.  
"Okay. Be home by eleven." He hung up. I looked over at Toushirou. It was nine-ish.  
"I'm not going home for a while. You should though." He seemed to have finished his report, because he finally stopped texting.  
"Where are you going?" I grimaced.  
"To hike a huge hill." He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Why would you?" He obviously thought I was stupid.  
"To go see my mother." Understanding filled his eyes.  
"I can help you," he offered. I smiled sadly.  
"No, this conversation is between me and Okaa-san." He looked offended, it must happen often, because he had the face perfected.  
"I wouldn't listen in!" My smile turned genuine.  
"Okay then." We both stood up, and I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. I froze when he picked me up, and was carrying me around in one arm. I mean, come on, I'm not that light. Before I could say anything, he jumped on one of the highest branches of a tree, then over to a building. Soon we were jumping through the sky. I looked down, and laughed.  
"Kakura is really pretty from up here." He muttered, and it sounded like  
"Yeah and a hell hole for any Shinigami." I looked up at him, and wiggled. His arm was digging into my stomach. "Stay still," He insisted.  
__ "You're making it hard to breathe," I argued. He stopped on a building, and set me down.  
"I can not believe I'm saying this, but get on." He crouched so I could climb on his back, and I held my laughter until I had my arms wrapped around his chest, and we were almost flying through the air again, creating a nice breeze. Toushirou giving me a piggy back ride... The laughter escaped._

~

{Karin's POV}

_ He followed me silently to my mothers grave, and then backed off to the tree line. I knelt in front of the white grave.  
"Hey, Oka-san. I know it hasn't been that long since I last came to see you, but so much is happening.. Ichi-Nii...hes gone, Oka-san! And I miss him, no matter how mad I am at him. Hes still my Ichi-Nii. And..I've started seeing everything Ichi-Nii has always been able to see. It's kind of scary, Oka-san. How could he stand it all?  
"And Ichi-Nii's in danger. Toushirou told me hes training to protect us, Dad, and Yuzu, and me. The monsters he faces are evil. I want to help him, Oka-san! I want to protect Yuzu and Otou-san, and Ichi-Nii too! But I can't find any ways _to _help him. Toushirou won't tell me, and Ichi-Nii said I was crazy. Maybe I should ask the resident Shinigami, but hes weird. Hes got really bushy hair, and he's always running off for hollow."  
"But Oka-san, I also came because of Toushirou. Hes the Shinigami over there." I half smiled." I don't know why, but I like him. I even trust him. Maybe its because I've seen him around Ichi-Nii, but I don't know. Oka-san, I miss you. You made our world have the sun always shining, but now..its like the sun is always setting. But its not right, there's no balance. I wish I could see you again, but that won't be for a long time.. I love you Oka-san." I smiled at the grave, and then stood up, and walked over to Toushirou. He was leaning against a tree, with one leg against it, and his eyes closed.  
" You done?" He opened his eyes, and I nodded, suddenly tired. I climbed on his back again, and he carried me home. when I turned to thank him, he was gone. In the distance, I could hear that cell phone of his beeping. Smiling, I went inside, to raid the fridge._

{Karin's POV}

I woke up in the morning, and sat up, frowning. I fell asleep, yet, I had continued thinking about that night. Why had I dreamnt of it? Of him? Usually my dreams were filled with soccer, or nightmares of shopping with Yuzu. I sighed. It didn't matter. Toushirou had disappeared that night, and I hadn't seen him since. Everyday, at sunset, I would sit at that railing. It had become a habit, and, it made me feel closer to him. I kept hoping I would see him there, but I didn't know why. Yuzu burst in the room, smiling brilliantly. 

"Karin-Chan! Wanna go see Ururu-Chan and Jinta-Kun?" She seemed so enthusiastic, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, Yuzu."

{Karin's POV}

A couple of hours later, we were at the Urahara shop. Jinta was arguing with Ururu, but his back was to us. When he reached to grab Ururu's piggy tails, I grabbed his hands. Ururu ran around Jinta, to hug Yuzu. I let him go once Ururu was out of range. the girls were squealing.  
"You shouldn't bully Ururu so much, or I won't let you near Yuzu." I said. He spun around.  
"What?" I sighed. If you're too rough, you might scare her away. And if you ever hurt her," I lowered my voice. "I'll tell Ichi-Nii. And he won't be the only one to hurt you." Jinta's eyes widened, then my words kicked in- the real meaning.  
"You don't mind?" He stared in wonder.  
"Not really. But remember, Ichi-Nii's friends might not get a shot at you." Jinta's eyes were guarded.  
"What friends? Do you mean Sado, Orihime, and Ishida?" I shrugged.  
"Not just them. I'm sure Ichi-Nii's Shinigami friends would hurt you too. Most of them look eager for a fight." And it was true. They all had this look in their eyes, and a way that they held themselves. I saw it all the time at school, though not as experienced or intense. Jinta stumbled back.  
"Ichigo said you and Yuzu didn't know." Yuzu and Ururu hadn't really noticed our conversation; they'd gone inside to look at new Chappy posters. I glared.

"Ichi-Nii can fool himself all he want, and pretend I don't know, but I do."

"So...He's pretending you don't know?"

"Hai." The word was bitter.

"You should talk with Urahara-San and Tessai." He lead me into the shop, and bowed before knocking on a door. He pulled me down with him.

"Come in, Jinta-kun, Karin-San." We stood up, and I was surprised that Jinta waited for me to go through the door.

"Since when is he polite?" I muttered. I looked up, and I saw a strange man.

He was tall, with wavy short sandy hair. He wore a green and white vertical striped hat, with a black shirt. His pants were hidden by a table. Beside him, was Tessai. I smiled at Tessai, he'd always been very kind to Yuzu and I on our other visits.

"Karin-San, I am Urahara Kisuke, but you may call me Urahara-San. He patted a large -huge to tell the truth,- pitch black cat beside him. "This is Yoruichi." I frowned.

"How do you know my name?" He laughed, and for some reason, it kind of annoyed me.

"Ichigo talks about you and Yuzu-San a lot.

"Do you know where Ichi-Nii is? Toushirou could only tell me that hes training." Urahara-San peeked from behind a fan he had picked up.

"Hitsugaya-Kun? He usually insists on being called Hitsugaya-Taicho, actually. Not that you'd know why.." He murmured, and I snorted.

"I know why. I know about Shinigami's, but Ichi-Nii keeps blocking me. Jinta-Kun said I should talk to you about it." The look he gave me was kind of unnerving. I wasn't sure whether I could trust this person or not.

"Jinta-Kun, go talk with Ururu-Chan and Yuzu-San, tell them we're arguing over a price or something so they're not suspicious." His eyes didn't leave me. Jinta bowed and left.

"Karin-San, just how much do you know?" I sighed, and collected my memories.

"Not much. Just what I've figured out, and what Toushirou told me. So definitely not much. Actually, pretty much nothing." Tessai grunted. "Shinigami exist, and so do Hollows. Hollows are fallen souls, and try to eat other souls -dead or alive- to fill the void. Shinigami fight them. Normally, you have to die to become a Shinigami, but Ichi-Nii did it another way somehow. That's all I know." And I hated it.

"So Ichigo-Kun was lying, you do know about Shinigami." I shook my head.

"Hes fooling himself into thinking I don't.. I know its because he wants to protect me." But that did _not_ mean I liked it.

"I see. And what do you want to do?" I stared, and was suddenly, very confused.

"I...I want to learn, at least. And..is it possible for me to be trained?" I asked, not daring to hope.

"Well, information we can definitely give. And we can train you so your reiatsu rises, enough that you would be even more likely to make the change." I hesitated, and jumped when I heard a masculine voice say

"Is something wrong?" I looked up from staring at my cup of tea, and saw _the cat talking._

"Y-Yoruichi-San!" I could feel my jaw hanging limply.

"Yes, I can talk," she said, sounding amused.

"Well..." I thought about her question before answering. "If I became a Shinigami, would I have to change into one often?"

"That's a difficult question. If you transform about every three weeks, you should always be able to have them at hand." Urahara-San said.

"Would I be under Soul Society's jurisdiction?" Yoruichi-San laughed.

"No, but they might try and order you around. Your brother tends to do as he..believes whats right. We, as well, aren't under their control. But, if you become a Shinigami, it would be wise to mask your presence, at least for a little while." I nodded.

"I'm not really sure I want to become one. I want to protect my family and friends, but I don't want to lose my life to dealing with Hollows. Toushirou..said, that when I died. I'd probably become a Shinigami. I'd have the rest of time for that, then. But the Hollows keep attacking me and my friends. I want to protect that time I will have, and Yuzu. Shes too kind spirited to fight all of this. Ichi-Nii can't always protect us." Silence ensued my confession.

"Rukia told me.. Ichigo had some doubts when he first became a Shinigami. She told him, he had to be prepared to save _all_ souls. But with you, I think the case is different." Yoruichi-San said, and Tessai and Urahara-San nodded. I couldn't help but feel a bit selfish. Then I froze in horror.

"There's a hollow nearby!" Actually, it was a couple blocks away and heading towards the store. "Yuzu!" I jumped up, and ran out of the room. She was talking with Jinta and Ururu.

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu laughed. "Whats wrong?" Jinta stopped, and stared in the direction the Hollow was in. I caught Jinta's eye, and nodded towards the store.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted a drink.

"Yeah, Ururu, Yuzu-Chan, lets go inside." I noticed he blushed a bit when he said that. Ururu noticed now, too, and we all ushered Yuzu inside. I heard screams, and it took everything in me not to grab my soccer ball, and run out. I saw Tessai-Kun going out, and he assured us he'd be back soon. We all only relaxed- those of us that knew the truth- when he came back.

{Yoruichi's POV}

"Shes not going to last long on that not protecting everyone." I told Kisuke.

"No she hides it more, but shes got that same urge to protect everyone. She has a lot of the same morals her brother has, but she thinks. God knows Ichigo doesn't!" I laughed at the understatement.

"Isshin has done a good job raising them, shes just as tough as Ichigo. Once she starts training, her power levels going to go through the roof. Seiretei's going to have to send more Shinigami, especially when Ichigo leaves the barrier. This place will be worse than Ishida's Hollow bait." We both laughed, brushing off the seriousness of the situation. There were bigger problems right now.

Aizen and his Espada had to be dealt with, along with any Vasto Lordes he had recruited. The Hougyoku had to be in our hands, and destroyed. Tessai stood up.

"Would you like me to deal with the Hollow?" I nodded at him. He walked out, and Karin-Chan's reiatsu grew even more condensed. It was almost sickening. I turned to Kisuke.

"First lesson; how to control her reiatsu." He nodded.

"We don't need her doing what Ichigo's done to his classmates. Some of them would probably had low reiatsu when they went to Rukongai. Now, they'll end up being Shinigami's -probably. Well, not Keigo. Hes too scared. Tatsuki, Orihime, and Sado will. But Muiziro..I wonder if he will. Ishida already had his powers. But we do not need a whole class of grade schoolers with powers."

"Yeah, Seiretei's gunna have _fun_ when they all die. If they all end up in the same squad.." We both laughed, albeit grimly.

{Karin's POV}

I couldn't stand this! My eyes flew open, and I stood up. I was in a corner of the training room, trying to focus on controlling my reiatsu. I started dribbling my soccer ball, using my anger to keep my movements precise, and headed towards the net they had set up for me.

"Karin-Chan, you're getting better," Urahara-San said. The ball slammed in the net.

"Shes a _lot_ better than Ichigo. It almost takes a menos for him to sense a Hollow. He relies on Rukia," Yoruichi-San said.

"Ugh!" I couldn't help screaming in frustration. I forced myself to sit back down. Better than Ichi-Nii...that wasn't saying _anything!_ He had almost no control over his reiatsu! I'd noticed it months ago... since we were attacked at Oka-San's grave.

I focused hard on my reiatsu, and reached out with my consciousness, and tried to grab it. This is where I always lost control. Surprisingly, I found I could hold it. I tried to pull it in, but apparently, I did it too fast, because I lost control. A large wind circled around me, and it almost turned into a twister. It knocked away all the small rocks and dirt around me. Urahara-San had to hold his hat on, because he was standing a couple feet away from me.

"Very good, Karin-Chan!" Urahara said enthusiastically. I smiled, my anger fading. Now that I knew how it felt to hold my reiatsu, I was sure I could get it again. I closed my eyes, and tried again. It was several minutes before I could feel it, and this time I slowly brought it down. It was like another part of my brain, and it seemed easy enough to control, like my hands; a thought, and my reiatsu moved the the level I wanted it at. Of course, I would have to keep practicing, until I controlled it on a sub-conscious level.

"That was great, Karin-Chan!" I smiled, because, while it took thought, I was pretty sure I could move around and control it.

" Karin-Chan, I want to you start walking around and controlling you reiatsu. When you feel ready, try running." I stood up, and went to retrieve my ball.

"It makes more sense to play soccer. I do that as often as I can, and if I don't have a sign saying 'Yummy food' above me, then, its a lot less likely Hollows will disturb me every time I go out."

{Yoruichi's POV}

I watched as the girl began running, right away. She managed to keep a grip on her reiatsu, as she moved the ball around expertly.

"They may never know shes here. Looks like we worried for nothing." Kisuke shook his head.

" She won't have control when she sleeps. They'll find her then." I frowned.

"Yeah. If we asked Rukia to hide it at night, she'd have to report it, or get in serious trouble if she was found out. We don't have time to go out there every night." As it was, while we were training her, we were making calculations for transporting Kakura to Rukongai

"Yes... we'll worry about that, after the war, they're too bus to notice right now." Kisuke said, and I nodded, looking back at the girl. She was reflecting the ball against a wall, and her reiatsu was barely there. I smiled and went back to work.

{Karin's POV}

_"What?_" I screeched, staring at them. Yoruichi-San sighed.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, Karin-Chan, you'd only get in the way if you were in the fight. This all..its dangerous. Aizen and his creatures would not hesitate to kill you. All of the Shinigami would be distracted, and that could easily kill them." I turned away from them. "You'll be able to learn enough to really fight after Aizen is killed. If we all live that long." I looked over my shoulder.

"Gee, that's reassuring." Urahara-San shrugged.

" I thought you'd prefer the truth." I stared for a second, and nodded.

"Arigato. When do I start sword training?" Yoruichi-San laughed, loudly.

"In a week or so. _After_ the war. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to play soccer, then." They nodded, neither one looking up from their work. I put my soccer ball in its bag, and started up the ladder.

{Karin's POV}

I stared in boredom at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Yoruichi-San and Urahara-San had told me that the war had ended; Aizen was dead, and Hougyoku destroyed. The Espada were being hunted. But they'd asked me to hold off of swords training. It was hell, healing everybody, apparently. The fourth squad was full, I was told.

Ichi-Nii was back, but I hadn't really talked to him. He would spend all day in his room with Rukia, or out, at the shop. It was really hard to talk to Yoruichi-San and Urahara-San. I'd offered to help with healing, however I could, but they'd refused.

"If Ichigo found out, he would cause hell and disrupt the healing of all the others. This is a problem to be dealt with later." So I couldn't do anything. My friends had all managed to get themselves grounded. Suddenly, I felt a Hollow. I sat up, and opened my window. Then I heard Rukia's pager go off, and I saw Ichi-Nii and Rukia jump out his window.

" Ichi-Nii!" I called out before I could stop myself. He turned around, and stared at me in shock. "Be careful." Horror was on his face, but Rukia tugged on his sleeve. They bounded off into the darkness, I but saw him glance back. I laid back down, but didn't fall asleep until I heard Ichi-Nii and Rukia come back.

{Karin's POV}

Ichi-Nii walked right in our door, because it was open. Yuzu was telling me about her plans for the day- shopping.

"Ichi-Nii!" I burst out, surprised at him coming in our room. Things had immediately returned to normal- Otou-San attacking Ichi-Nii whenever he entered a room, Yuzu and Otou-San listening at doors, Yuzu cooking a lot because of Ichi-Nii's appetite.

But still...it was strange to see him, kind of. He kept disappearing...

"What about Ichi-Nii, Karin-Chan?" Yuzu interrupted my thoughts. Then I realized he was in his Shinigami's outfit.

"Uh, nothing. I'll be down for breakfast in a bit. Ichi-Nii and I are going out after that." I looked strait at him, and he nodded. Rukia looked in, then came in the room.

" Karin-Chan, can I talk to you?" I nodded, and Ichi-Nii and Yuzu left- Ichi-Nii presumably to get his body back from Kon.

" Karin-Chan, how long have you been able to see us?" Her voice made it clear what she was talking about.

"Clearly? Since a bit after the anniversary of Oka-San's death." Rukia nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I was order back to Soul Society. If I'd been there when you tried to talk to Ichigo.. I would have told you everything. But, like I said, I was there, and this was a huge fight for Soul Society. Its been chaos."

"Rukia, was Toushirou ordered back too?" I asked, keeping all emotion from my voice.

"You mean Hitsugaya-Taicho? Yes, everyone was." Ichi-Nii appeared in the doorway.

"You know Toushirou?" He asked.

"He'd kill you if he heard you calling him that." Rukia commented. Ichi-Nii waved his hand.

"He'd try. From where, Karin?"

"Soccer. He helped us win the field. And don't worry Rukia, hes almost given up on getting me to call him anything else." She laughed.

"He's always correcting Ichigo." I smirked.

"_Everybody's _always correcting Ichi-Nii." We laughed when Ichi-Nii glared at us. I stood up.

"I'm hungry, you guys coming?"

{Karin's POV}

Ichi-Nii and I sat in silence at the river bank. We'd already been there for ten minutes. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why did you push me away, Ichi-Nii?" I had to hear his answer, not why everyone thought he did.

" I don't want you to live the life I live. I don't want to see you bleed, or ever, _ever_ see you die." I looked at him, and...for the first time in eight years, I cried.

"Shouldn't that be my choice? I can see that world, I'm a part of it whether you want me to be or not. And what if I make a mistake that gets me killed _because I didn't know something._" I purposely hadn't masked my reiatsu since Ichi-Nii had come home. "What if I attract another Menos because I can't control my reiatsu, and no ones there to save me? And I can't fight it?" He looked down, and I could see the shame in his eyes.

"I...Karin, I'm so sorry. I should have told you it all, Rukia was right. I was just so scared you would say what you just did. She told me your reiatsu was rising. You gave me an argument I can't fight. We'll talk to Urahara and ask him to help train you." Although this was what I wanted, I still had to prove a point.

"What if I didn't want the training? You're not getting it, Ichi-Nii! It has to be _my choice_!" I masked my reiatsu. Now was the time to show him. He looked up.

"Karin.." He looked like he thought I would be gone, then when he saw me standing there, realization dawned.

"I'm already training with Urahara-San and Yoruichi-San." HE crossed the few steps between us, and hugged me. I stood there in shock. Ichi-Nii hadn't given Yuzu or I a hug in what felt like forever. I squeezed him as hard as I could, loving the fact that my Ichi-Nii was back home, and this time, he wasn't hiding who he was.

He may never admit it, but at heart, he's a Shinigami. He's a human for now, but he'll die..and just get back up as a Shinigami. He was born one; he'd always been able to see the ghosts.

He'd finally accepted that I was going to be a part of his world, from here on out. Finally, we let go of each other. We walked home, talking. He told me everything that had happened to him since he became a Shinigami. We got home, and just before he opened the door, I put my hand on his.

"Ichi-Nii.. Urahara-San and Yoruichi-San are busy, will you please start training me with a sword?" I heard a swish of fabric, and looked over to see Toushirou.

"Don't ask an amateur teacher." Ichi-Nii snorted.

"Hey Toushirou. How come you didn't tell me you met my sister?" He could see a challenge in his eyes, and I sighed. Ichi-Nii's so overprotective..

" It's Hitsugaya-Taicho! And you kind of disappeared to god knows where for training."

"Taicho!" A woman appeared behind him, with breasts bigger than Orihime's- a feat. She hugged him, and his head was squished between her boobs.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled. She let him go.

"You know, get Hisagi and he would kill to be there, when hes drunk." Two men came up behind both of them. One had short black hair, and an arrogant air, with feathers sticking from his eyebrows, and the other was bald, and he was holding a wooden sword against his shoulder.

"That's Hisagi. Matsumoto, what did you want?" She whined.

"Taicho, you're so cold! I just wanted to tell you Inoue said we can stay at her house, and that I found an awesome deal!" He rolled his eyes, and turned to the other two.

"Yumichika, Madarame, anything to report?" Baldy answered.

"Yeah, there were a lot of Hollows around, all heading towards the river bank..and heading this way." He looked over at Ichigo. We took our hands off the door. All I could do was clench my fist. This was because I hadn't been hiding my reiatsu.

"You dispatch them all?" Baldy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Taicho." I saw Ichi-Nii's temper reach the boiling point. Rukia jumped out the window, and landed lightly on the ground.

"Cool it, Ichigo. Hitsugaya-Taicho, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Madarame, what are you doing here?" Ichi-Nii had been home a week, and I hadn't been hiding my reiatsu that whole time.

"Hollow numbers have skyrocketed here. We were sent to dispatch them, in case an Espada was commanding them, they decided to sent a captain level Shinigami. Oh, and Abarai's here too."

"Or four." Ichi-Nii muttered to Rukia and me. Rukia elbowed him. He turned, rubbing his side, he opened the door.

"C'mon, lets go up to my room. By the time we got everyone upstairs, I was at the back of the crowd. Everyone walked in Ichigo's room as surely as they walked in their own. I paused at the doorway, unsure.

Rukia looked up, and saw my hesitation. She elbowed Ichi-Nii again, and he looked up.

"Come on in Karin. I'm not going to push you away any more." Rukia and I both smiled at the same time. I could see in her eyes, pride, and ...love? My smile grew brighter, and I sat down beside her on Ichi-Nii's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, arigato for ALL the replies I got to the first chapter of Hidden Fire :D This next chap goes out to my sister, sounding board, and best friend in the world! I'd die without her! I'm listening to all the advice you guys gave me- stop switching POV so much, announce POV, put in line breaks (the thing removed the ~ I had between sections) space it out more. I'll really think about anything you guys say in review, so keep it up kay? X3 I'll keep writing often, to keep you guys coming back for more. (Plus, I've noticed a lot of people don't really read the fanfics as much until they're nearly 10 chapters-ish.)

Reitō-en Shall be Karin's Zanpakutou name xD (thanks for helping me choose the name sis!) Oh. And, how much do you guys like the long chapters?

I own nothing; all copy rights go to their respective owners.

{Karin's POV}

I grinned maliciously, as Ichi-Nii tossed me a wooden Katana. It was about time that someone was finally going to teach me sword work. My grin dropped immediately, as Ichi-Nii whacked it out of my hands.

"First rule of combat; _never _ let someone get your sword away from you." I walked over to my Katana, that Ichi-Nii had knocked five feet away. I heard a familiar swish of fabric, and then felt something rap me hard on the ass.

"Ow!"I screeched, and covered my ass with my hands. I turned to see Toushirou in front of Ichi-Nii. Ichi-Nii's face was red.

"Second rule; never turn your back on your opponent." Toushirou said.

"Take your own advice!" Ichi-Nii said. He swung his Katana down at Toushirou's shoulder (personally, I thought it would take forever to reach all the way down to there.) But before it could make contact, it was blocked by Toushirou's Katana, over his shoulder. His eyes were still on me, and they were kind of unnerving.

I backed up until I saw my Katana, and picked it up. I held it cautiously across my body. Ichi-Nii pulled back his sword, and Toushirou moved off to the side. Ichi-Nii moved forward so fast, I could barely raised my Katana to stop him from striking _my_ shoulder. This is what I got, for laughing at the shorty.

My Katana slipped, and his slammed into my shoulder. Ichi-Nii dropped his Katana from my shoulder, and straitened up.

"Hold your Katana more confident and firmly." Toushirou called out from the side-lines. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, and Ichi-Nii hit my stomach. I stumbled back. Jeeze, in under five minutes, I was guaranteed to have bruises the next day.

"Don't look away!" Toushirou called.

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath, as I struggled to block Ichi-Nii's attempt to hit my right kidney. I winced as he pulled his sword away, and then rapped my knee. I had to suffer through another ten minutes, before Toushirou stopped Ichi-Nii.

"Okay, I've seen enough. I'll take over, Kurosaki." Ichi-Nii nodded, and walked over to where Toushirou had been standing, and vice versa. He turned, so he was facing the same direction as me.

"When you're going to block an upwards strike, have one hand on top of the hand, the other on the bottom to balance your strength." He demonstrated as he talked, and I mimicked. He had me hold it, then, he hit it. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late, and had no real force holding it up. The Katana hit my head, and Toushirou hadn't held back. MY eyes watered in pain, and I side stepped, pulling my sword strait into an attack on his side. He stepped back, out of my range, and I narrowed my eyes. Just as I was about to try and hit him again, he knocked my sword away. I growled.

"Don't even think about attacking until you can block twenty of my hits in a row." With that, he moved.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

I _would_ be stomping up the stairs to the bathroom, buy my legs hurt too much for that. I grabbed my bath robe from its hanger on Yuzu and my door, and set the tap running a bath. While the water was cascading into the tub, I brought my Ipod and dock into the bathroom, and set it on one of my favorite play lists.

I sank gratefully into the hot water, and let my head rest on the rim of the tub. Smiling, I closed my eyes. Training with Ichi-Nii and Toushirou was _brutal_. Aside from the pain, I liked the training, when I managed to stop their blows. I was sure I had bruises all over. I looked down, and was _not_ happy.

{A.N. Anyone else think I use italics too much?}

I could already tell I had a huge bruise across my ass. Purple welts were forming on my legs, down my shoulders, spotting their way down to my wrists. There were a few on my sides, but for the most part, they seems to have avoided my chest and hips. I smirked. I would rub that I later. But my back, well.. I could have been mistaken for a cheetah with purple spots.

"_Never let your opponent out of your sight, or ever, get behind you."_ That lesson was burned into my brain and body.

As I sat in the water, some of the aches began to fade. By the time I climbed out, the familiar rhythms of my music, and the water had relaxed me. They also made me notice the bone deep ache. I bit my lip, and tasted blood. I was sure, some of their blows had nearly broken bones, or snapped vertebrae. My body wasn't used to this, but it would have to adapt, and fast. I didn't plan on giving up on this training; they would think I was weak, that I could never be a Shinigami. I slipped into my bathrobe, and tied it tightly. I unplugged my dock, and carried my Ipod, and my dirty clothes to my room.

I put on clean underwear, and a bra- just because I didn't have Orihime's boobs, didn't mean I was flat-. I wrapped a towel around my hair, and shed my robe. I sat on my bed, and smiled at the familiar scent of white lilies surrounded me, as I massaged the lotion into my skin. I searched for my locked pressure points, and slowly released them. I got most of my body, then frowned when I realized I couldn't get my back. Asking Yuzu was out of the question- she would be horrified! Ichi-Nii would be just..._No._ My frown deepened, as I thought of the short, black haired Shinigami that always seemed to follow Ichi-Nii around. I stood up, and pulling the towel from my hair, I wrapped it tightly around me. It was a long, but short towel; it only went to mid-thigh, but it would do. I walked over to Ichi-Nii's room. Rukia was always there.

"Ichi-Nii!" I said loudly, as I knocked. Didn't need him thinking I was Yuzu and Dad trying to ease-drop, and kicking my face in.

The door opened, and I stepped past him. I spotted Rukia sitting on the corner of Ichi-Nii's desk. Unfortunately, that meant his bed was full with the towns stock of Shinigami's. I kept my head up, and refused to blush, despite there being four guys there. Yuzu sure would have, and if I had a little less pride, I might have.

"Rukia, can I talk to you?" I said.

"If this is about mother natures 'gift'," Someone said, and I recognized baldy's voice. He'd left his wooden Katana against the wall. I grabbed it, and before he could react, smashed it on his head. A stream of blood ran down his face. One chunk of wood, fell down behind him, and the other piece I was still holding, I tossed at Toushirou. Rukia followed me out of the room.

"Karin-Chan, how did you do that?" Rukia's voice held a bit of amazement. I held up two of my fingers, as I listed off the answers.

"One, I'm a Kurosaki. Two, I was training with Toushirou and Ichi-Nii all day." She nodded.

"That's why I asked you to talk. Do you think you can rub some lotion on my back? I can't get at it." She nodded, and I laid on my stomach, my towel keeping my ass warm. Rukia gasped when she saw my back.

"Karin-Chan, are you ok?" I nodded, and turned my head to look back at her on my crossed arms. Rukia made me stand up, and look at my back with Yuzu's full length mirror. My back was almost completely black and blue, and I winced at the sight. I mean, Yeah, it felt like hell, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad! I probably wouldn't be able to move tomorrow..

"Karin-Chan. Lie back down on your stomach, and cover yourself enough to protect your dignity." Her tone left no room for arguments. I could see why Ichi-Nii obeyed her so much.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Ichigo get your asses in here right this minute!" I noticed the seething anger in her voice. Ichi-Nii came running (pussy whipped, I thought to myself) while Toushirou walked fairly calmly into the room.

"Kuchiki, I shouldn't have to tell you its Hitsugaya-Taicho!" He said, glaring at her. Ichigo had a look that said that he though his ass was about to be handed to him. And from Rukia's posture, it was.

"That's for people that actually respect you." Toushirou's eyes, and the room, grew colder. The midnight blue flecks grew darker, and stood out more in his anger.

"Look at Karin's back. Look at her back, and tell me you call that training. Tell me you think that's helping her learn." Her voice was colder than his ice. "Say anything along those lines, and so help me, I'll use Sode no Shirayuki on you." Everyone looked at my back, and I attempted a grin. Now that I knew the bruises were there, I could feel them more, and man did they hurt. Despite that, I put on a brave face.

"Should I be in a museum?" The entire room seemed to gasp at once, as they looked at my back. The piercing eyes made me flinch. Shock replaced the ice that usually layered Toushirou's face. Ichi-Nii fell onto his knees. He reached towards me, and his hand hovered above my back, shaking. It was clear that he thought touching me would hurt me.

"Karin..." Agony and horror were clear on Ichi-Nii's face.

"Taicho!" Everyone looked at Matsumoto. For once, she was being serious. "I've always been proud to be your fukutaicho, but now, I could never be more ashamed!" She spun, and ran off, like the sight of her Taicho and his crime were too much to bear. The others all glared at Toushirou. They seemed to understand Ichi-Nii's horror and regret. They knew he would never knowingly hurt his sisters. Hell, they knew he'd take any beating, or ever die to spare Yuzu and I.

"Neither of you are going to train with her again until she reaches Shikai." Rukia's words in this, were law. I looked at her, and I couldn't help but feel glad that she was there. It had been so long since anyone had stood up for me. Usually, I didn't need it. Usually, I was the one standing up for others.

" Who will I train with then, Onee-San?"

"Me, Rangiku, Inoue. No physical training for a few days. If only Hanataro was here.." She murmured. She pointed her finger at the door. Toushirou's movements were shaky, but Ichi-Nii was still staring at me. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, go. I'll call Inoue, and she'll be fine in an hour." He looked at her, and I could see tears falling from his face. Rukia hugged him (even then, his head was almost in her boobs), and then he stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Karin..I wish you'd told us how much we were hurting you." Then he left. The other room was completely silent. Rukia pulled out her phone.

"Inoue? It's Rukia. Could you come over to Ichigo's? I'm sorry to call you so late, but this really shouldn't wait." Rukia paused. "Karin was training with Hitsugaya and Ichigo. It's not good." I couldn't understand what Orihime was saying, but her voice became instantly serious. "Thanks, Inoue." Rukia slid her phone back in her pocket. "Inoue's going to be here in a few minutes." I smiled gratefully.

"Normally I'd say that I'd be fine, but if she doesn't, I'm probably not going to be able to move tomorrow. And I have school." Rukia nodded, and began to gently rub lotion on the few spots on my back there weren't discolored.

"Karin-Chan!" Orihime's horror was evident when she looked at me.

"Rukia, what did they _do_ to her? I almost want to pull Tsubaki on them!" My eyes widened. Orihime was never violent, unless she had to be. At her command, I was basked in a warm yellow light. Sighing, I could feel my back, and the rest of my body begin to relax. The blankets of sleep enclosed around me.

{~}

{Inoue's POV}

Rukia lifted the young, and newly healed girl up. I peeled the blankets back, and Rukia set her on the bed. I tucked the blankets around her sleeping form, and glanced at Rukia.

"Can you get a glass of water? In case she's thirsty when she wakes up." Rukia walked off. I stared at the familiar face. Like Ichigo, she looked so relaxed and innocent in sleep. A strand of hair teased her cheek, and I brushed it away. Rukia set the cup down, and we both walked into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall, and staring at the ground. Everyone else looked up, worried.

"She's fine now." Ichigo didn't look any happier. The rest of the group relaxed visibly though.

"She'll have the memory of that pain for the rest of her life though." Renji was looking at Hitsugaya-Kun, and didn't see Ichigo's face darken even more. Matsumoto smacked the back of his head, but she too, glared at the Taicho.

"Orihime, please don't." He was perched in the window, and his knees were resting against one frame. He stared at his hands, as if unable to comprehend what had happened. "I would never hurt her that way, or any way. I wish I'd known..." He trailed off, and when he looked up, into my eyes, I saw misery. But he looked back down, before anyone else could notice it. I wasn't audible in his voice, but his eyes told the truth. I nodded.

"If you go near her with any kind of weapon- in Shinigami form counts- for a week. You. Will. Regret. It. And I won't let anyone near you to heal you." I said. I didn't really mean it. Rukia would take care of that, and probably wouldn't let him near her for double that. And I most definitely, would not be healing him. I was surprised when Hitsugaya-Kun nodded. He left his perch on the window sill, and bounded off into the night. The room warmed considerably.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

I sighed, as I walked down the street, controlling my soccer ball easily with my feet. It had been a week since my training session with Toushirou and Ichi-Nii. Apparently, I was really good with Kidou, but I didn't really like it. It just didn't feel right in my hands, though I could control it easy enough. Rukia had been teaching me the basics of Kidou. Though, she first taught me defensive Kidou, I was still getting annoyed. She kept making me do the incantations, and most of them were long, and annoying to remember.

I'd lost my temper earlier, when she'd made me cast the same spell over and over. Before she could stop me, I'd done that spell, then all three of the offensive spells she'd shown me. I'd waited to get in crap, but Rukia had grinned instead, and told me I had a knack for Kidou. I hated it though. I liked to feel my strength matching anothers, and feeling my weapon hit their flesh when I out maneuvered them, or they lost the battle of strength.

And, I kind of missed sword training. I was doing some with Matsumoto, but it was hard to get her _to_ start training. Once she did, she was a fierce fighter. Her moves held grace, and strength, all rolled into one. She really did have a cat like quality about her. I liked Matsumoto, but I felt she was being too gentle with my training. She'd give me a few bruises, but I kept making the same mistakes, especially in my blocks. And after every lesson, Inoue had been there to heal the few bruises I _did_ get.

Though, I'd never, not even once, let her behind me. I hadn't let her knock my sword away. Those lessons were burned into me. I hadn't seen Toushirou since that day. Ichi-Nii had been regretful the whole time. If he was still moping when I got home, I was going to beat some sense into him. I'd asked Rukia about why I hadn't seen him. She'd told me that she and Inoue had told him to stay away until I reached Shikai. I hadn't shown any emotion; I turned and left. It was all I could do not to scream.

And now, I was all alone as I walked down the road, beside the field. I could see the sun heading towards its bed on the other side of the skyline. Out of habit, my feet carried my down the hill to the field. I stopped, not even really consciously controlling my body, and my right foot trapped the ball. I jumped, when I realized my Ipod was playing. I couldn't help smiling, as I looked at the sky. A few bright stats stood out, and the sun would start to set soon.

_Do your trick, turn on the stars. Jupiter, shines so bright when your around. They tell us slow down, your too young, you need to grow.._

I don't know how long I stood there, time seemed to make no sense. I didn't really notice the suns path downwards, nor the disappearing lights, the flickering fluorescence street lights, or the darkness enveloping Kakura.

"You shouldn't be out here so late, Kurosaki." Toushirou's voice startled me back into reality, but I didn't let my body show it.

"That's up to me." I was surprised to hear the anger in my own voice. His sigh was audible. Then, that familiar clicking sounded into the night.

"How many reports do you have to make?" I couldn't stop the snarl.

"At least this one, before your brother tears up the town looking for you." His voice didn't change at all, still that cool, bored tone. Then, the phone stopped. I actually heard it shut down. I turned around, surprised. He looked...relaxed. It was something I hadn't really seen on him before. I couldn't stop my own body from relaxing in response, I knew I would be safe.

"The others are patrolling, they can take care of any hollows." He said. Then, a bitter smirk took over my face.

"Yeah, and my brother probably guilt tripped you into baby sitting. But you can screw off, I don't need one." I turned back to the cool night air, and looked at the spot on the hill, that it felt like seconds ago, had been occupied by the sun.

"No. But you look like you need a friend." His hand, lay gently on my shoulder. The laugh that shook through my body wasn't bitter like my smirk had been; it was sad.

"That would only work...if I was allowed to choose my friends. I don't know if its the people themselves, or the fact that they're Shinigami's, but they seem to want to control every faction of my life." His hand tightened, just enough that I barely noticed.

"What do you mean?" I let my head lean back, and rest on my shoulders as I looked at the darkening sky.

"They're telling me I need to eat more, or have more foods with more fat. That I need to sleep more. They're even deciding who I can hang out with." I heard him exhale, as he finally got it.

" Karin-" I shook my head.

"If your going to defend them, don't. I know. If your going to apologize, you don't need to. I actually learnt better with you and Ichi-Nii than I am with Matsumoto." His hand fell from my shoulder, but I felt no absence. I was comfortable like this, because he was near.

"You might be happy about this, then. Captain-Commander Yamamoto has order that I train you. Well, except for in Kidou. Most of the team is being sent back, except for Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia." I looked over at him. He wasn't showing any emotions, but he wasn't hiding them behind that frozen mask of his.

"What about Kidou? Do I actually have to be trained in that?" I grimaced, and he laughed, though it held no humor.

"Yeah. Since your brother can't use it, they want at least one Kurosaki in the younger generation trained in Kidou." I sighed. If only Yuzu had enough riatsu that she could be trained in it...I really hated it.

"So who's going to train me in Kidou, then?" He was the one who grimaced now.

"Momo Hinamori. She's an old friend, and she hasn't been well lately. She...was twisted by Aizen, and he was the reason she joined the Gotei 13 protection squads. If you mention him, or anything about the winter war...I'll make it look like you died in that war." His voice was that ice, again. I sighed, and wished at the star I was staring at for the calm Toushirou back.

"I wouldn't. I don't even really want to hear about it. There's too many memories in it, for everyone.. I can tell. If anyone wants to tell me, they can when they're ready." He relaxed, and looked over at me, and I slowly lifted my head back, and smiled at him.

"'Cmon. Lets go kick the shit out of Ichi-Nii for worrying too much." I felt his laugh, a soft clear, real one, ringing through my heart.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

We didn't actually kick Ichi-Nii's butt. Once I got home, he nodded at Toushirou, and went up the stairs.

"Want a Popsicle," I offered passing through the kitchen quickly and pulling open the freezer. I'd been craving one for a while, but I hadn't wanted to go home, and my wallet wasn't on me.

"Whats a Popsicle?" I laughed at the perplexed expression on his face.

"A frozen treat. Cherry grape or orange?" I pulled out an orange for myself, and paused as I waited for his answer.

"Cherry." I tossed him one, and then watched, laughing quietly as he fumbled with the plastic.

Finally, I shoved my Popsicle in his hand, and opened his. We sat in silence, on the living room couches, eating our Popsicles. The door opened, and we both froze. But it was just Otou-San. I looked at him- he was exhausted. I chewed the last hunk of my Popsicle.

"Was there an emergency at the clinic, Otou-San?" He nodded.

" It's fine now. I'm going to eat, and go to bed." He was tired enough that he was actually being mature.

"Sit, and I'll heat up the left overs for you." Yuzu was in bed, and if he wasn't going to be annoying, I didn't mind.

"Arigato, Karin-Chan." I nodded, and went into the kitchen.

{~}

{Toushirou's POV}

"It's been a long time, Kurosaki-Taicho." I said, staring at the familiar man. Before me, he had been the head of the 10th division.

"Yes, it has been, Hitsugaya-Kun. Are you the Taicho now?" I nodded, and looked closely at him. He did look a bit older, but not much. He'd been irresponsible, but a good Taicho. The work had gotten done, barely. The squad had trained together every day. It had just been like...a second home.

Then, the captain had started going to the real world more. It hadn't been very long after that, that he'd been found out. He was in love with a human. Everyone was shocked. No one had _ever_ thought he would do anything like...that. The Captain-Commander had banished him- no one had expected him to be that generous. It was only when I came here that I found out why; the woman he'd fallen in love with had been pregnant.

It had been fifteen years since I'd seen him.

"They don't know my past, Hitsugaya-Kun. I can trust that you'll be discrete?" I nodded, and it was a little hard not to be offended. But he'd made a whole new life for himself. He needed to know that it would be safe.

"You know I had to tell the Captain-Commander." He nodded.

"Who's training her?"

"I am. Matsumoto was, but apparently she isn't learning as well. Hinamori is training her in Kidou." I told him. He almost smiled. Karin walked back in the room, with some food on a tray. She handed it to her father, and plopped onto the couch beside him. Then, I noticed a hole in the wall.

"What happened there?" I pointed, Karin rolled her eyes.

"One of Otou-san's surprise attacks on Ichi-Nii that ended badly- for Otou-san. " Sounded like it happened often. Of course, that was easily possible. Isshin had been fond of 'surprising' his seated officers..

{~}

{Karin's POV}

I frowned. I could feel a hollow. But it had been two minutes, and Rukia's phone hadn't gone off. None of the Shinigami's had moved to deal with it. I quietly crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb Yuzu, and snuck over to Ichi-Nii's room. There was _no_ good way to do this... So I walked into his room. I didn't need to wake up the house, and alert them to Ichi-Nii's...other activities. I tiptoed over to his bed, and shook him.

"Ichi-Nii!" I whispered. He woke up fast, and his fist show towards my head. I jumped back, and his hand grazed my cheek.

"Karin what the hell are you doing in my room?" He wasn't very pleased.

"Ichi-Nii, there's a Hollow, and Rukia's phone hasn't gone off. None of the other Shinigami's have noticed it." I didn't like this, it didn't feel right.. He sat up.

"What do you mean?" He was serious now, if still tired.

" I can _feel_ it, Ichi-Nii." I couldn't stop myself from frowning

"Rukia!" He called out. There was no answer, so he went an knocked on his closet door. _She still sleeps in there?_ I thought to myself.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" The closet door slid open.

"Karin says she can feel a Hollow, and no ones responding to it." Rukia looked at me, and then nodded. She'd learnt from Ichi-Nii, we are a _weird_ family. She popped a green pill in her mouth, and Ichi-Nii used a weird badge-like thing. Suddenly, his body was laying back on his bed, and he stood beside his bed. They had on their black Shinigami's Shihakushō. Ichi-Nii crouched, and I stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichi-Nii?" He sighed.

"Just climb on, Karin. Your going to guide us to that Hollow." I almost laughed, but I did climb on his back. He climbed out the window, and jumped into the sky. He stood on the air, and I could feel myself tense. He'd explained that he pulled spirit particles together to hold himself up, but I didn't trust it. I closed my eyes, and started looking closer than the general area of the hollow.

"Where?" I pointed down town.

"The old wear houses." They were falling apart, and should probably be taken down, but no one seemed to get around to it. By the time we got there, it was getting easier to feel him. His aura was a bit different than other hollows, and so thick and foreign, it almost made me sick. But, it was so clear I could tell Ichi-Nii and Rukia where to turn.

Finally, I could see the building. I pointed. It was closed off, but Ichi-Nii pulled out his sword, and slashed through the boards blocking the window. He climbed through, still carrying me. Just as Rukia was climbing through, we hear a shriek. We couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"There!" I pointed it, locating it by its disgusting riatsu. It was a ghost, screaming in agony,. White liquid was poring out of its face, and forming around him. Chains lay around him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, and I jumped off his back. Rukia grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.

"What _is_ that?" I asked in horror.

"An earth-bound ghost. He's turning into a hollow, and he'll be reformed here because of his attachment to this place!" Rukia was tense, and she too, pulled out her Zanpakutou. She pushed me into a corner. Finally, the shrieking stopped. When the mist where the ghost had been cleared, only Ichi-Nii stood there. He looked like he was actually trying to sense where it was.

In a flash of horror, I felt it. I looked up- and confirmed my worst fears.

"Hadō Number 31; Shakkahō!" I acted on pure instinct, and the Hollow was shot across the room. It crashed into a wall, and sprayed the ground with blood, from the huge gash in its chest. Ichi-Nii jumped, and slashed his sword down the hollows body. I didn't even have time to see what it looked like, before it was turned to dust. Ichi-Nii ran over to us.

"Karin, Rukia, are you ok?" I swallowed, and nodded.

"Because of her. She sensed it first, and was the one who used Shot of Red Fire on it, Ichigo." He nodded.

"Lets get back, I want to sleep." I climbed on his back, and could feel my arms shaking around his neck. "Rukia...have everyone come over in the morning. They need to hear about this." Was all he said on the way back. I clung tightly to him, as we crossed the night sky.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

" Can you guys stop staring at me?" I was seriously starting to get annoyed. Hadn't these people been around Ichi-Nii long enough to expect the unexpected? Most of the eyes turned away, except for two sets-Baldy, and Toushirou's.

"I've never heard of it," Baldy said.

"Even I can't do that," Ishida commented. He pushed his glasses up. "Guess what skills the Kurosaki's do have, they have in extra power." Inoue nodded.

"Whats that mean, Ishida?" Ichi-Nii glared at him. He shrugged. Personally, I agreed with Ichi-Nii, but I'd prefer to avoid a fight.

"Breakfasts ready!" Yuzu yelled. Everyone stood up at once. When Ichi-Nii had told Yuzu he was having some friends over, she'd been delighted. I was just glad it was a long weekend, and I didn't have to go to school.

It was a race down stairs. Te only ones that walked down calmly were the Quincy, Sado-Kun, and me. Even Toushirou hurried. I heard him tell Rukia that he'd skipped Inoue's offer of breakfast.

Otou-san had taken his breakfast with him, and left. So everyone was eating on the couch, or in the kitchen. I sat on the counter, leaning against the fridge, eating the pancakes, bacon, and eggs Yuzu had made us. Toushirou and Sado-Kun stood beside me. We all watched in silence while everyone talked- and bickered. I finished my plate, and rinsed it.

"When does everyone leave?" I asked.

"Noon." Was all he said, before stuffing his last couple bites of egg in his mouth at once. It looked like it would take everyone a while to finished eating, what with Ichi-Nii wrestling Renji, and Rukia holding their plates, unable to eat her own. I grabbed my soccer ball.

"I'll be back in a half hour." I called out, to no one in particular. I honestly doubted they'd notice over the ruckus Ichi-Nii and Renji were making- they'd knocked over the coffee table.

"Keep it up, and I'll call you a stalker." I said to Toushirou, and I laughed when he glared at me.

"I'm joking. But I like your smile a lot more than your frown." I told him. Silence and ice met my comment. I sighed as I dribbled the ball.

"Can you tell me more about Hinamori?" I asked, and he nodded, but it was a bit stiff.

"Shes kind, and really gentle. Doesn't really like violence. She's short, and her hairs usually in a bun." I raised my eyebrows.

"Your one to talk about height."

"Your just a short as I am!" I smirked.

"I know, but whats the bet shes taller than us." Silence again, which meant I was right. I reached down to grab the ball, and walked into the clinic. Otou-san had just picked up the phone. He looked up.

"Karin-Chan! I was just about to call the house. I forgot my brief-case, can you bring it to me?" I nodded.

"Do you need me to pick you up anything on the way?" He nodded, and passed me a bill.

"Some cereal bars, please." I nodded, and stuffed the bill in my pocket. Otou-san always kept them at the clinic for sick kids, and people who felt dizzy after having blood taken. I explained this to Toushirou when he asked. By the time we dropped the stuff off at the clinic, and got back, it was ten forty-five, and everyone was just helping Yuzu finish the dishes. We all headed upstairs as Yuzu got ready to go shopping with some school friends.

When no one was looking, I started listening to my Ipod. They were discussing some Captain back in Seretei, and Ichi-Nii's fight with him. I shifted so I was leaning against the wall on the side of Ichi-Nii's bed. Closing my eyes, I ignored it when Toushirou climbed onto his perch in the window sill.

"I think shes the only one small enough to do that." I looked over at Matsumoto, who I'd heard through my music. I pulled my headphones out.

"Matsumoto..." Warned Toushirou.

"What, I wasn't saying anything about your height! She would hit the window sill if she was a little taller." Matsumoto said.

"You mean not slouching." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"That's the first thing you've said in a hour, Karin-Chan!" Orihime said. Sado looked at her, surprised.

"Were you...timing it?" Orihime nodded, and launched into one of her random explanations that don't make sense.

"We should head over to Urahara's," Ishida interrupted Orihime mid-sentence. Everyone shot him a grateful look. Somehow, the whole group got moving, and we made our way to Urahara-San's.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

"Well you sure had an interesting night, Karin-Chan." Urahara-San said. I shrugged.

"Interesting, creepy, pick your adjective." Ichi-Nii had told the story again, when most of the Shinigami's left and Hinamori arrived. I stood up, and headed towards the hatch.

"I'm going to warm up." I said.

"Matte. I never said you had training today, Karin." Toushirou said.

"And I never said I was training with you. I'll spar with whoever wants to." I continued down the ladder, smiling. I heard Hinamori giggle.

"Shes just like you, Shirou-Chan!" And then

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" I looked up, and saw Renji coming down. Hm. I hadn't sparred with him before. Then, I heard several more people start down the ladder. I didn't bother looking up; past Renji, I wouldn't be able to tell who it was. When I reached the bottom, I saw it was everyone but Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, who were left with the store. I grabbed two wooden Katanas from the pile of new ones. There was a big stock of firewood from the broken ones.

"Who's up first?" There was a quick debate, then Renji stepped forward. I tossed him to wooden Katana, and as soon as he caught it, he charged at me. He swung from the top, and though it was easy to get my block in place, it was harder to keep it there. As soon as he pulled out, he launched another attack. He moved swiftly, and every time he pulled out, he he went strait into another attack. When he paused for breath, I attacked. I was tired too, but my sudden attack caught him off guard. The Katana landed near the group clustered to watch. I tapped my sword lightly on Renji's neck.

"Dead. Next!" Someone tossed me a water bottle. I uncapped it, and drank half of it at once. Then, I tossed it back.

"Karin-Chan, when your done, please let Inoue-Chan heal you. I know you don't like to, but we need you at full health. I think your riatsu will become high enough that by this weekend you could become a Shinigami." I paused, and turned to Urahara-San.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Okay then. Who's next?" Matsumoto stepped forward, and picked up the fallen Katana. I grinned.

{~}

{Karin's POV}

I swung my backpack on, and opened up the front door. It was full of clothes, but really, they were props. We'd told Otou-san I was sleeping over at a friends.

"Karin-Chan." I looked over my shoulder. "Come back to me." Otou-san's eyes were solemn. Yuzu waved, smiling.

"Have fun, Karin-Chan!" I smiled, and waved back. I closed the door, and while I walked to Urahara's, I wondered if Otou-san knew.

I was still thinking about that, when I got there. Jinta was the only one upstairs. He hung a closed sign on the door, while I put my stuff in the back room. Just before I opened the hatch, he stopped me.

"Karin...Don't die down there, okay? I don't want to see Yuzu crying, if you do. And I need at least one normal person around who doesn't think Chappy's adorable." I smiled.

"I don't plan on dying. When I get back up, I'll kick your butt for calling me normal." He laughed, but we could both still feel the anxiety. When we got downstairs, the room was even more tense; Ichi-Nii had carved a path into the floor from pacing. I stood in front of Urahara-San with one hand on my hip. He moved lightning quick, poking his cane at me. On instinct, I dodged.

"What the hell, Urahara-San!" I said. He laughed.

"Your reactions are better than Ichigo's, but please stay still, Karin-Chan." He moved it visibly slow, and poked his cane through my forehead. I felt a strange pulling sensation, and then watched, fascinated, as my body crumpled to the ground.

"You don't have to do the test Ichigo did, his was a totally different case." Toushirou stepped forward, drawing Hyourinmaru. I tensed, and waited for the pain as he swung his sword down. I was surprised there was none. Guess it only hurt during the corrosion's. The ground disappeared under me, and I took one last look at everyone as I fell.

Tessai landed with a grunt beside me.

"Please forgive me, Karin-San, but I must bind you during this." I nodded. Then, I heard a weird sound. I looked down at my Igna no Kusari, my chain of fate. The bottom link had come to life, and was gnawing at the next link.

The agony hit, and all I could do was scream.

{~}


	3. Chapter 3

So, yet another chapter of Hidden Fire x3 I seriously love this story, and its addicted me to the point that I'm rushing through my work so I can write it at school (I might not write as much, I'm still adjusting to high school) This is dedicated to Rose, and Luna-Chan & Jess-Chan! I love you guys, and thanks for all your support. Hmmm. Well, OI also noticed something; Karin doesn't call Ichigo just Ichi-nii, so I'm adding in some Onii-Chan 's too.

Following Luna-Chan's advice, I'm going to start putting in a Vocab thingy, translating anything I say in Japanese. I hope you like this chapter :D I don't own bleach, If I did, there would be a lot more romance! XD (hence my fanfic)

{Karin's POV}

The pain seemed to last forever, washing over my body in crippling waves. If I had use of my hands, I probably would have been tearing my hair out, or trying to find a way to make it stop. And there was a way; I just had to figure out _how_ pull out my Shinigami powers. I had no idea what so ever how to though. When it finally ended, all I could do, was sit there in relief, trying to catch my breath.

I don't know how long I lay there, screaming when my chain of fate begun to shorten, and wondering when it wasn't. Time was impossible to tell. Finally, I began to look in my self, trying to feel that place in my soul. The search seemed hopeless, but I couldn't give up. I had to, for Yuzu. Just when I thought I finally had it, it eluded my grasp, or my chain of fate started to erode. It continued in a circle, searching, and losing that something. Finally, I found it for sure, I could _feel_ it. But I found it too late; the pain began again.

It was the first time I didn't scream; I was too focused on holding onto to that weird power within me. The time went agonizingly slow. When that erosion finally ended, I internally pulled on whatever I had found. I blinked, and everything changed.

I wasn't in a black pit, with my arms bound and the only light poring from above. I was sitting on a thick branch of a Sakura tree, staring at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Karin?" I looked beside me. A woman sat there, her left leg curled up to her chest, her right swinging. Wavy, auburn hair cascaded down her back, ending just below her shoulder blades. Her hair was dark, and the red was so deep it could almost be described as sharp. A strand slipped from behind her ear, and teased her face in a gentle wind. The sun had long sunk below the horizon, and the moon risen, when I answered.

"Yes. How come you never came to me before now?"I asked, slowly. Her voice was the same as it had been the first time she spoke, but it kind of shocked me. It was so serene, but it still had a hint of danger lurking in its depths.

"You blocked me out, Karin. You didn't want to believe in ghosts, in your own power. I have been with you since birth, and only recently have you begun to accept me. It has been a long time, Karin. And I will wait longer, until your completely ready." She said, and she turned to look at me. Here eyes were pale, like snow. Flakes of midnight blue shone darkly. She was beautiful.

"Will you...tell me how to become a Shinigami?" In my head, I couldn't stop myself from praying.

"You will become one, when you understand _your_ sacrifice, and tell me why you're willing to make it." I blinked. It _sounded_ easy enough.

"The sacrifice is..." I couldn't finish, because I realized I didn't know. "My freedom?" I guessed the only thing I could think of. She shook her head.

"You'll still have complete freedom, Karin." As I stared into the distance, not even really seeing anything as I thought, the clouds began to block the moonlight.

"Your heart is troubled, Karin. You do not know the answer, and that disturbs you. What are you giving up? Will you make that promise to Yuzu, if you survive 'til tomorrow?" She asked, and I looked up suddenly in surprise.

No..I wouldn't. I might not be able to keep it, and she would never understand, because I wouldn't be able to tell her the..

"Truth!" I said, mulling over the word.

"Yes, you won't be able to tell anyone what you really are inside. There will be a couple that will already know. Why is the truth worth it?"

"Because of how much they've done for me. They never stopped caring, or trying to help me." I said, still uncertain.

"No again, Karin. Some debts are created, but never meant to be paid." I frowned.

It was true, some debts _don't_ have to be paid. And sometimes, they're paid back with love. They had done so much for me, because they loved me. Suddenly, it clicked.

"It's worth it because I love them." A soft smile lit her face.

"Yes, Karin. And if its for someone you love, I will lend you all my strength." Her words were gentle, but the midnight in her eyes was fierce. She reached over, and laid her hand over my heart. I blinked, and the scene changed once more.

I was gliding through the air, going towards the roof of the cave they'd trapped me in. The Kidō binding my arms broke, and I landed on the ground beside the hole softly. I looked around once the dust cleared, and spotted everyone.

Urahara-San was standing in front of Jinta and Ururu, blocking their approach. Sado-Kun and Renji were on the ground, and Onii-Chan had red marks on his arms, so they'd probably been trying to hold him back. Ichi-Nii almost knocked me back into the pit when he tackled me. I laughed as I hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Ichi-Nii!" He set me down, and I saw a huge grin on his face.

"That was some pretty intense riatsu for a moment, Kurosaki." Toushirou said to me. (**A.N Toushirou only calls Karin Kurosaki when he's being super serious, or yelling at her- that will happen a lot, during summer ;D- all other times, hes referring to Ichigo.) **

"That was very fast Karin-Chan!" Urahara-San told me. "Only 61 hours, as opposed to Ichigo taking the full time, and he'd been a Shinigami before." Ichi-Nii ignored the digs. Everyone kept talking, but thankfully, none of it was directed at me. Everyone became silent though, as I drew my sword.

Her hilt was black, with sapphire and red intersecting lines on opposite sides. The guard was curved, blood red, and shaped like flames. Flames were etched into her blade, and they were midnight blue, like her eyes.

"Beautiful. Sode no Shirayuki has some competition." I looked up, and was stunned to see it was Rukia saying that.

"Arigato. She is..beautiful." I could feel her, in my heart. She was buried deep in my soul. Irremovable. I couldn't be more proud.

"Karin-Chan, would you like me to poor you a bath?" Ururu offered, and I laughed.

"Yes, _please_. That'd be amazing, right about now." Ururu ran off.

"Do you know her name?" Toushirou asked. His tone made it clear he was talking about my Zanpakutou. I shook my head.

"No. She'll tell me when I need to know, and when I'm ready. She's waited so long for me. I'm willing to wait for her." I heard her whisper something, and my eyes widened. I could see that Toushirou noticed, but, thankfully, he didn't comment.

_Arigato then, Reitō-en._

{Karin's POV}

I hadn't told anyone I knew her name, not even Toushirou. Although, it was hard to talk to anyone. It felt like everyone was pissed off. Rukia was really mad that Toushirou had restarted my training, despite that I hadn't reached Shikai. She was mad that I'd taken his side. I was quite glad to restart my training though. Now, our swords wouldn't break Not really, because our swords healed as their riatsu recovered. He pushed me farther than Matsumoto ever had.

Orihime was upset that I wouldn't let her heal me, short of being knocked out. She'd tried to have Sado-Kun hold me down, so I'd used one of the Hadō spells I'd learnt. Hinamori had been impressed with my improvisation. Orihime had given up, but still offered when she was done with Onii-Chan. He and Renji would often train about the same time Toushirou and I would; probably to keep track of us. But, despite her offers, with my famous Kurosaki stubbornness, wouldn't accept.

{Karin's POV}

I was sprawled out on the floor of the training room, reaching for my Katana, when I felt the cold metal touch my neck and I stopped. I looked up at Toushirou, and laughed.

"One of these days, I'm going to beat you." I told him. He smirked, reaching down to help me up.

"Yeah, and Kurosaki will learn to control his riatsu." We both snorted in laughter, and a loud sneeze echoed above us. We looked at the ladder, I laughed when I saw Ichi-Nii falling off it. He had his Shihakushō on, so I knew he'd be fine. He angled his fall so he landed near us. Everyone else was still laughing when they got down the ladder. Well, almost everyone.

"Kurosaki, I don't know whether your the worlds biggest idiot or klutz." Ishida said. I liked the Quincy; he was realistic, and completely brilliant.

Toushirou sheathed Hyourinmaru.

"Pretty good, Karin. Your riatsu is about third seat, possibly lieutenant. Your swordsmanship is about fifth seat." He told me, as I sheathed Reitō-en. Momo smiled at me.

"Her Kidō is really good- shes exceptional at Hadō. I'd say all around, her Kidō is third seat."

"So on average, I'm about third seat?" Toushirou nodded. "Strong enough to take on a Hollow alone?" Onii-Chan stiffened, and I knew he was about to object. Toushirou answered first.

"Strong enough yes. But Shinigami's try to work in groups, whenever possible. I had Kurosaki talk with your father, and he agreed to get you and Yuzu cell phones.(**A. N yuhh, I know, in the first chapter I gave Karin a cellphone, but I have to change it; instead, she used a payphone to the top of the hill.)** Urahara-San is willing to put a Hollow tracker in your phone, but I have one condition; you will call at least one of the other Shinigami if you decide to go after a Hollow." I didn't have to think; it was completely reasonable.

"'Kay. Am I going to be assigned a Shinigami to call?" I looked at the group. Honestly, it'd be a little hard to work with Ichi-Nii; he'd be way to overprotective, and lose focus.

"Who ever is closest." I shrugged. That would work. Yoruichi-San chuckled.

"Since your warmed up, want your next lesson, Karin-Chan?" She asked.

"If Hitsugaya-Sensei and Hinamori-Sensei don't mind." When I was training, I would call them teacher- otherwise, they were just friends. Although, I did respect Toushirou, and around the other Captains, I would call him Taicho. He'd been a good friend, and I wouldn't embarrass him like that. But he didn't need to know that just yet; let him sweat.

"Go ahead, Karin-Chan! Then you can cool down with some soccer, and we can work on your Kidō." Momo said. The first day we'd met, we'd agree to be familiar. Toushirou was already walking off in response. I smiled at Yoruichi-San's grin. Some days, I'd swear shes sadistic. But then, the same could be said about me.

{Karin's POV}

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Onii-Chan had to give me a piggy back ride home, because I was walking so slow. As I faded in and out of sleep on the way home I could hear him and Rukia talking quietly. At dinner, I nearly fell asleep in my food. I had to take a quick shower, after all the exercise I did, and to make sure I didn't drown in the tub. I was asleep in my bathrobe before I hit the covers.

{Toushirou's POV}

I stared at the moon, at the spot I always watched the sunset. I hadn't gotten out here lately. Training Karin was priority. And time consuming. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, kind of fun. Her wit was as sharp as her sword. And she most definitely did not lack strength, so training her was tiring. And I was only taking _part_ of her training! Yoruichi was taking hand to hand combat, and Shunpo, and Hinamori Kidō. I was left with weapons, and History. When she released her Shikai, we would see if she needed training in another weapon. Sighing, I took one last look at the moons light, before opening a Senkaimon gate.

I had papers to pick up, and books to get from the academy for Karin. Plus, I had to find out which of my subordinates to assign to toilet duty in the barracks for being drunk at work. My fourth seat was left in charge, while Matsumoto and I were away. Ukitake had promised to come and check on the Division, once a day. Otherwise, the squad would probably be in shambles. Even with Ukitake stopping in, it might be.. At least Matsumoto wasn't in command. I shuddered at the thought.

(**A.N. Here you go, Rose! Keep reminding me to put in others POV, guys, so I don't forget.)**

{Karin's POV

"Karin-Chan. Yuzu-Chan, I have a present for you!" I yawned as Otou-San bounded down the stairs. Despite going to bed early, and sleeping deeply, I was still tired. My training with Yoruichi-San had been intense, and Momo had started me doing higher levels of Kidō. Only the first time would she make me do the incantation."

"What is it, Otou-San?" Yuzu asked, excitement ringing in her voice. He pulled his hands from behind his back, holding two cell phones. One was a soft pink, and the other was red. Blood red. I grinned, and Onii-Chan kicked me. I realized my smile had been a little _too_ sadistic. But the color was so right! It was going to help me spill a lot of blood; Hollow blood. Yuzu was bubbling with joy.

"Arigato, Otou-San." I told him. Surprisingly, he was smiling, but not being silly.

"You each have unlimited texting, and 200 minutes a month. You can also buy 5 ring tones." I stood up, and hugged Otou-San. Yuzu got up, and squeezed us together. When she let us go, Otou-San started started bawling to Oka-San's picture, telling her that her daughters were growing up. I hit the top of his head, and he sank to the floor. I rolled my eyes. He really was a little kid..

I programed a bunch of numbers into my phone- all of my friends, and all of them from Yuzu and my phone book. Then I grabbed my bagged and started out the door. Yuzu stopped me.

"Karin-Chan, were are you going so early?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit a friend. He's going to do me a favor." I told her, and she nodded.

"I'll see you in class then, Karin-Chan." We'd been lucky, and put in the same class. A block form the Kurosaki household, Toushirou joined me. He held his hand out, and I passed him my phone. It wasn't until we reached the Urahara store the I got it back.

"I added my phone, Urahara's store, The Research and Development Bureau, in case you need to go to Soul Society, Matsumoto's phone- not that she really uses it." He said. Jinta and Ururu were arguing about sweeping, and when they saw us, Jinta abandoned Ururu to the work while he let us in. Tessai woke up Urahara-San, and he set to work on my phone. He hooked it up to this weird computer in one of his backrooms, with a huge screen, that took up one wall, and a giant keyboard. I listened to my Ipod while he played with it. Finally, Urahara-San tapped my shoulder.

"It's done, Karin-Chan. We can also put your ring tones on, if you'd like." I nodded, and walked up to the computer. A cord shot out of some compartment beside the keyboard, and I hooked up my Ipod. Beside the keyboard was a mouse pad, and Itunes appeared. I selected the songs to turn into ring-tones, and then sent them to my phone. I chose Little by Little, Marion Raven, Animal I have become, Three Days Grace, Born for This, Paramore, Comatose, by Skillet, and What I've Done, from Linkin Park. Toushirou shook his head, while Urahara-San laughed.

"You listen to some weird music, Karin." I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, and muttered "Childish." I smirked.

"Well guess what. I _am_ a kid, Toushirou. And you look like one." I laughed at his glare. I picked up my back, and pulled out my phone and Ipod. Toushirou handed me some books.

"If you don't read those, I'll use Hyourinmaru in Shikai on you." He warned me.

"How long do I have?" I usually finished my work early in class, so I could read these then.

"A week." It was four thick books! He was _so_ punishing me!

"You'll be studying instead of sparring for a couple days; I'll be catching up on my paper work." He said, and I nodded. We started towards the school. He'd been walking me to the school ever since he started training me again. At first, the girls in my class had been uninterested. Then, he wore his high school uniform. They'd started asking me about him, and when I hadn't told them anything, they'd called me selfish. They'd only begun to leave me alone when I said he was a soccer friend.

I waved at Toushirou as I walked into the school. He didn't react. I smiled as I walked into class, and sat next to Yuzu. Quickly, I figured out how to put my phone on vibrate. The teacher walked in, just as I slid my phone in my bra. I didn't really trust myself not to jump if it was in my pocket and went off. The lesson begun, and I turned my attention to the first book Toushirou had given me. Yuzu would fill me in later..

{Karin's POV}

I jumped up from sitting at the table in Urahara's shop the moment my phone went off.

"'Cmon!" I said to Toushirou. He now had one of those gloves that dragged me out of my body.

"The others will get it." I glared at him now. He hadn't even _looked_ up.

" I've gotten halfway through one of your books, and I've been sitting around all day. _We are going._" He looked up now, and sighed. He could see it in my eyes; with or without him, I was going to go. I texted Matsumoto to have her spread the word not to go after that Hollow, while Toushirou got the glove. He shoved me out of my body by my arm (everyone still avoided my chest, a fact that made me laugh every time I thought about it.) and popped his gikongan in. I was becoming more accustomed to watching people be torn from their bodies, but it still startled me a little. Toushirou pulled out his phone, but I tracked the Hollow by riatsu alone.

As it turned out, it was a rather large Hollow. With purple tentacles, and a mask covered in barnacles. I nearly gagged at the horrid stench. Toushirou smirked, and stepped back. Once again, we were in an abandoned part of town.

"You can have this one." I glared at him, as I drew Reitō-en.

"Gee, _thanks_." I jumped, and swung downwards. It tried to hit me away, but I was moving too fast, and it missed. Tentacles blocked my path, and though I sliced through them, they slowed my momentum enough that I didn't even crack the Hollows mask. One of its tentacles slammed into me from behind -how many did it have?- and knocked me into a nearby building. Thought I managed to twist my body so I landed against it with my feet, and jumped strait into another attack, my feet made a huge crater. My feet stung a little, but I'd gotten pretty good at using my riatsu for ground and stopping my movements.

This time, I used my Kidō to blast through the tentacles trying to block my attacks, and had a clear shot at its mask. Reitō-en slid through the Hollows mask like a knife through warm butter. I landed on the ground with a thud, and once again, my feet hurt. Not that I would say anything; Toushirou would give me a lecture. I heard him come up behind me, as I watched the Hollow turn to dust.

"Do you see why we fight in groups?" I didn't have to answer. We walked back to Urahara's in comfortable silence. We worked until 6:30, then walked back to my house. He joined us for dinner, and I watched quietly as he got along with Yuzu and Otou-San. Ichi-Nii had called to say he would be out.

"Karin-Chan, you're quiet tonight." I smiled at her.

"Gomen. Just thinking about this book I'm reading. It's kinda boring." Everyone was looking at me, so Toushirou glared. Smiling innocently (everyone but Toushirou was fooled) I picked up my fork and continued eating. Yuzu and Otou-San started talking about the clinic, while Toushirou asked about the methods. I finished eating, and got up to wash my dish. Toushirou thanked us for dinner, and followed suit. I grabbed one of my hoodies, and slid out the door with Toushirou. Thankfully, Yuzu and Otou-San didn't comment.

I didn't have to say where we were going; the sky was orange, with tints of baby pink, and its matching blue. By the time we got to the railing, the sun had begun to tickle the hills. I leaned against the railing, with my hands behind me to keep me up.

_Karin..._I smiled.

_Yes, Reitō-en? _

_You don't give him enough credit. You can trust him, I can promise you that._ I frowned.

_Not that I'm doubting your words, but how do you know?_

_You'll understand...when you're both ready._ I rolled my eyes.

"Toushirou, do all Zanpakutou make cryptic remarks?" He looked over, surprised.

"Most of them, from what I can figure. Usually, only when their wielders need guidance." We didn't speak for a long time, sitting there in out comfortable silence. Finally, I broke the silence, the words were barely audible, even to me.

"Her names Reitō-en." He turned to stare at me, but I couldn't look at him. _Please, don't be wrong, Reitō-en. _

"How long?" I looked away from him, towards the park.

"She told me right after you asked." It was an effort to keep my voice steady. I didn't understand why, but I was stuck with a fear that burned deeper than the pain of the erosion of my chain of fate. If my hands hadn't been against the railing, they would have been shaking. One of my hands curled into a fist, and I saw blood drip onto the railing. The pain was nothing compared to the thought that he would be mad. For once, the silence between us was killing me.

He grabbed my hand, and pried my fingers away from my palm. Crescents bled just above my thumb. I could feel his riatsu, cold and fresh, flowing into me, as he used his Kidō to heal the tiny wounds.

"Karin, you can tell me anything you need to. I'll always be someone you can talk to." I looked up, and his eyes weren't so teal. Dark blue shone, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. My hand was still in his, though he had closed the wound almost immediately. His hand was cool, his body temperature always lower than others.

"Toushirou..." I whispered, and his eyes glittered. His hand wrapped around mine, and I could feel my heart beat speed up. His thumb brushed the top of my hand. Then, we both looked towards the street; we could both sense Matsumoto's riatsu approaching. He sighed, and let go of my hand. Just before she got here, I whispered

"I'm sorry.." He smiled, although it was still a little sad.

"Don't be." Then, that familiar screech of

"Taiiicho!"

{Toushirou's POV}

I stared into the night, the dark blues, and the trees casting shadows on the earth. We'd sent Matsumoto away on patrol (she'd probably find her way to a bar instead), and then Karin had gone home. I'd dropped her off, and returned to the railing. My hand brushed where she'd been leaning earlier, and a bit of her riatsu still lingered.

Karin... I sighed. She was something else. Just when I thought I understood her, she'd do something completely opposite of what I expect. Erratic, unpredictable. Part of the reason she was so good with her swordsmanship. She could change her attacks last minute, so you never knew where they were trying to go. But she was just as unpredictable as a person as she was a fighter.

Something had been bothering her these last few days. She'd get this distant look in her eyes, and unconsciously, her eyebrows would furrow in worry. She didn't even notice, though- she'd wake up fast, and smile, or make some witty remark. I'd let it go, thinking she would eventually ask me.

I'd also let her Zanpakutou's name go. It wasn't uncommon to not learn your Zanpakutou's name for years. Even Kurosaki hadn't learnt his for months. The fact that she'd learnt hers right away, whispered hints. And her Zanpakutou's name...well, that was best left until Karin reached her Shikai. There was no use to assume anything. For the sake of Kakura town, I hoped that she was stronger in Kidō, than with her sword. If not, well...Kurosaki was bad enough, awakening his friends riatsu. Karin's might get so powerful that she can't control it. And since we were still cleaning up from the winter war, this was a problem we _so_ didn't need.

{Karin's POV}

I was surprised to see Toushirou waiting for me when I got out of school Of course, we was laying in a tree. But he was looking in the wrong direction.

"Does Hyourinmaru perch as much as you do?" Normally, I'dve gotten a vicious glare for a comment like that. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have your change of clothes with you?" I nodded, confused.

"Yeah, but aren't I supposed to be studying and you doing paperwork?" He shook his head and I could see impatience in his eyes.

"I finished it last night. Just read some every night, and during your spare time in class." _Whats with him,_ I wondered. "Were going to work on your Shikai training. I need to know how to train you for the rest of the time I'm here." I frowned at his words.

"What do you mean. The rest of the time your here?" His eyes drifted away.

"I got orders last night. I have to check in Seretei every two weeks, and I can only stay for one more month." That stung. It had only been about a month since he'd come back, and he'd become one of my best friends, and a big part of my life. Not that I'd admit that, either. I nodded firmly at him.

"Then lets go." A sense of urgency filled me, and I started running to Urahara's. He beat me, of course, but he was just as tired as I was.

"Damn...gigai..." He panted, and I laughed breathlessly at him. In response, he slid his glove on, and punch the front of my shoulder. The now familiar tug stung a little from the punch. He popped his gikongan in, and popped out of his body. I went to kick him, and feinted left, then kicked right. Unfortunately, my foot swung around and hit him in the ass.

"Save it for downstairs, you two." Jinta walked in, and he winked at me. I smirked.

"Screw you, Jinta. I could easily kick your ass too." He snorted. I walked towards the trap door, and carefully monitored Toushirou and Jinta's riatsu. When I felt Toushirou's fluctuate, I spun and caught his leg. He stared at me in surprise. I grinned, and tugged it in. When he tried to use his riatsu to cushion his fall, I carefully controlled mine to brush it away. He landed on the ground with a loud thump.

I laughed, and instead of starting down the ladder, I jumped into the hole. I spun so I was falling face first, enjoying the wind whipping my hair back. Two thirds of the way down, I realized the wind was making it hard to hold any posture, and I had to use my riatsu to slow my down enough to spin so I would land on me. I slammed into the ground so hard my knee's buckled under the pressure, but I managed to stand up strait. Toushirou jumped off the ladder when he was halfway down.

"Does recklessness run in your family?" He asked angrily. I grinned, and drew Reitō-en. He didn't draw Hyourinmaru, and turned away. My smile faded.

"You don't have to worry about Ichi-Nii killing you. When I do stupid things, I know its on my head." He still wouldn't look at me. I walked up to him, and forcefully turned him around. He didn't say the words, but mouthed them. They echoed into my very soul.

_I wasn't worried about you because of him. I was worried for you._

I couldn't say anything. His eyes weren't their beautiful, happy sea green. They weren't his cool, teal eyes. They were the dark, terrifying midnight of sadness. But still beautiful. Always that. Moving like I was flying, I wrapped my arms around his back, and hung onto him. My head lay on his shoulders.

I'd expected him to just stand there stiffly, or push me away. But instead, he let his head rest against mine, and his arms wrapped around me. I could tell, he made sure his arms were around the middle of my back. We stood like that, for what could have been forever. When he did let me go, I looked back into his eyes. They'd returned to their normal teal, with hints of light blue- uncertainty. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_Arigato, Toushirou._ The way he looked at me, I would have staked my soul that he understood. With a bit of reluctance in his voice, he began to talk.

"Shikai training isn't like your other training. Shikai is harmony between you and your Zanpakutou, and using words to carry that to the next level. Shikai is the second release, the third being Bankai. Neither is something you should _ever_ take lightly. For Shikai, you must find harmony between you and your Zanpakutou. Most of the time, to speak with your Zanpakutou, you must go to your inner world. It's easiest when you meditate." He pulled out Hyourinmaru. "I'm going to practice, as well." He stuck his Zanpakutou in the dirt, and sat down. I made a face, but he'd closed his eyes and didn't see.

I pulled Reitō-en out, and sat cross legged on the ground. I let my hands rest on my knees, with Reitō-en crossing. I closed my eyes, and heard laughter.

"Karin, child you don't need to do that to speak with me. I am more of a piece of you than most Zanpakutou and their wielders. It wasn't until they died and became Shinigami's that they were in touch with their counterparts; you have always been. You blocked me out, but you were always conscious of me." I opened my eyes, and, once again, we were in the Sakura tree. She was facing me, sitting sideways on the branch. Her posture was perfect, her head held high, framed by the sharp auburn hair. She reached over, and brushed my hair behind my right ear.

"He's going about this the wrong way." She told me. I half smiled. She could be direct, or give the clues to choose the path needed.

"I don't suppose your going to tell me the right way." She wouldn't. I knew that.

"No. And you know why." I needed to find this out _my_ way. Unfortunately, I had no clue which path that was. Her thumb rubbed against my cheek, much like Toushirou's had rubbed against my hand that night. "You will find your way, little Karin." I smiled, and I moved over closer to her. We leaned on each other, my head on her shoulder, her head on my head.

"Were you lonely here, when I blocked you out?" I couldn't stop myself from regretting, and it would be stupid not to.

"No, I was always with you. I saw what you saw, I heard. I was always with you, so I couldn't be. But am grateful to be around other Zanpakutou's. We can talk. Hyourinmaru is..interesting." I laughed softly.

"Do you guys fight as much as Toushirou and I do?" She shook her head.

" Hyourinmaru and I are like you and Toushirou when you both let down your walls. So no, we hardly ever fight." I shifted, and looked into her beautiful, strange eyes.

"You sound like you've known each other longer than you let on." She smiled, ever so slightly.

"In time, child, in time." I heard Toushirou's voice calling me. I looked at her, frightened for some reason. She leaned over, and kissed my cheek

"Don't worry, child, I'm always with you. I'm a part of you." And I woke, looking into Toushirou's worried face.

"Karin, are you ok?" He asked. I nodded, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He grabbed my wrist, and lifted it so Reitō-en was right in front of my. I could see my reflection in her blade, and I gasped. My hair was still black, but it had grown a good inch. The tips were streaked blood red, and something in between teal and midnight blue, still showing up against the black in my hair. I ran my hand shakily through my hair, lingering on the vibrant colors.

I looked over at Toushirou, and his hand was shaking too. Like he'd seen a ghost.

"What...is this?" He whispered. I could see horror on his face, but he wasn't looking at me. In the distance, he saw something. I recognized that look, though I didn't know from where; he was speaking with Hyourinmaru. And I wouldn't interrupt. I felt something brush my arm. I looked over, and Reitō-en was beside me. Her bright curls, waved in a wind. Her eyes were rimmed with black now. _I am sorry, child. This will not be the first marking you will bear, for wielding me. But, with the power to protect comes many sacrifices you will not anticipate. _ I smiled at her, despite pondering her words.

_Of course there is a sacrifice. And if it is a small change like this, it is hardly a burden. I actually kind of like it._ I told her.

_He was not so lucky when he was marked. But, like you, he protects the right people, if not always for the right reasons._ Toushirou's face flashed back to me. I didn't ask him what happened, just like he didn't comment on my hair anymore. Although, I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Onii-Chan, Yuzu, and Otou-san. I groaned. I prayed I wouldn't get grounded, as I headed up the ladder. I rolled my eyes when I realized I hadn't even got to spar.

{Karin's POV}

Of course, on the way home, there was a Hollow. And, of course, Toushirou and I were closer than Ichi-Nii, Rukia, and Matsumoto. Toushirou popped me out of my body, and caught me. Then he exchanged places with his mod soul.

"Go sit somewhere, and make it look like shes resting," He told the drooling _thing_ occupying his body. "We really need to get you one of those- a logical one." I grinned evilly.

"Yeah. You know, Toushirou, that thing kinda acts like you." He faked a punch at me, and I bounded towards the Hollow. I loved how light my soul was, it made it so much easier to get around.

Unfortunately, this Hollow was like a pterodactyl; it flew, and was a lot harder to attack. Finally, I got fed up, and started blasting it with Shakkahō. Its wings burned, with holes through them, and it fell to the ground. Somehow, the Hollow was laughing.

"So you are the one he wants... He will find you, and then you will die, Guardians!" _What the hell?_I thought, and Toushirou sliced its mask. {**Don't you **_**love**_** the stuff I imply? I just gave you the key to the whole plot of the story, message me and see if you can figure it out- and no, they're not working for a bigger **_**Hollow**_**. **}

"What-"

"Lets just get you home. I need to go talk with someone in Seretei." He said shortly. I sighed, and for once, didn't argue with him. Let him go, I had things to do too- read a couple more huge books. And talk with Reitō-en. There was so much I wanted to learn, that only she could teach me. This was all just an annoying distraction.

Kay, I didn't expect to end the chapter this quick, but whatever- I promise I'll make the next one really long again! I just wanted to get it out by Wednesday, and there's only 22 minutes left XDDD

okay, translations;

Shinigami(s); Literally, Death God.

Onii-Chan ; Brother.

Arigato; Thank you.

Shikai; initial release

Bankai; Final Release.

Kidō; Demon Magic,

Hadō; defensive demon magic

Shihakushō; the black kimono Shinigami's wear

Sensei; Teacher

Senkaimon; the gate used to get to Soul Society.

Shunpo; Flash step

gikongan ; a soul with w programed personality, designed to follow orders, and remove a stubborn soul from the ...container? It occupies. Can be use in stuffed animals, gigai's, and humans

Gigantic; a faux body used by Shinigami in the real world, so they can be seen.

Riatsu; spiritual pressure

Taicho; Captain

fukutaicho; Sub captain ( I prefer to use Lt. (lieutenant)

Seretei; the center of soul society, and the place where the Shinigami's live

Rukongai; The town surrounding Seretei, with districts numbered 1-80, 80 being the worst.

Message me if I forgot any, please:D & I only just realized how much Japanese I threw in! And to me, those are pretty common terms .""" Anyway, Thanks again to Rose, Luna-Chan, and Jess-Chan! You guys rule! Now I'm tired, spell check, word count, and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Monarchical! Its time for chapter 4! (im thinking, already- I started writing this the day after I got chapter 3 out, no breaks!) Forgive me if the characters seem a little OC, or aggitated- my body isn't happy with my because of the 12 minute run at my school. And we still have to do the damn beep test... Anyway, I hope you guys liked the hints I've been giving out. I don't know when I'm going to introduce the antagonist, but I think you'll all love him. I know Luna-Chan will, with her ...constant falling in love with the bad guys. Hope you enjoy- I'll have less and less time to write, as I joined Choir and Leadership. Hm... OH yeah, I know I've been spelling Reiatsu wrong, I noticed it towards the end of last chapter, and when I get writers block or finish the series, I'll rewrite those, kay? Anyway, here's chapter 4 :D

{Karin's POV}

I swung rapidly at Ichi-Nii. This was the third day Toushirou had been gone. Ichi-Nii blocked; that's all he had been doing for the last hour. He stopped my every attack, never returning as I tried to burn out the anger I didn't understand, and the dream I couldn't forget. For another two hours, Ichi-Nii withstood my fury, until I collapsed. I couldn't even lift Reitō-en into her sheath. MY very heart ached- and that wasn't mental. It was a physical pain that was agonizing. The ground rushed towards me, then, as my vision faded, white flashed by, the consumed my vision except for the black rimming the edges. My vision cleared, and the pounding in my head stopped long enough for me to look up. Brown eyes met teal, as I looked at Toushirou. My knees were limp, and he held me up with his hands on my hips.

I saw reassurance in his eyes, and the strength keeping my head up faded. All I saw what his white Haori, but I remained conscious, hearing everything around me.

"Give her to me." I heard the awkwardness in Ichi-Nii's voice, then

"Aw, Taicho that's so cute!" I could feel his chest rumble as he growled at Matsumoto.

"Trying to work yourself to Death is not cute, Matsumoto." I smiled.

"Your holding her up, and her smiling is." Matsumoto was way to observant. I purposely made my body limp, so they would think I had passed out.

"Matsumoto, would you rather I had let her fall in the dirt?" He sounded like he was trying to be patient. It wouldn't last long.

"You send her flying into it often enough!" She teased.

"That's sparring, you baka!" Then, I felt Ichi-Nii lift me up, and cradle me against his chest as he started walking. It took almost all of my strength to open my eyes. Toushirou saw, and held up my sword. My finger twitched, it was all I could manage. Thankfully Toushirou understood.

"Hang on for a second, Kurosaki." I felt Ichi-Nii stop moving. Toushirou came up, and slid Reitō-en into her sheath. If I could have, I would've smiled at the comfortable weight. I snuggled into my Onii-Chan's chest. I heard him say something, but couldn't make out the words, as I faded familiar darkness.

{Karin's POV}

When I finally woke up, I almost flew out of the bed as I sat up. I was in the back room, that was usually used for healing. Yoruichi-San was beside me, in her cat form.

"Good, you finally woke up. Your father wants you home in an hour." I nodded, and was surprised at how easy it was to move, even that much. I felt completely fresh. "Inoue healed you, so you should thank her." She got up, and walked out of the room, with the grace only cats seem to have. I lay there for a second, before following her.

The table was surrounded, and had a bunch of cups on it. Ururu and Jinta were off somewhere, probably doing chores. Around the table was the usual's- Onii-Chan, Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Sado-Kun, Ishida, Kon, Urahara-San, and, now, Yoruichi-San was being patted by Urahara-San. Ichi-Nii was 'talking' heatedly with Renji. It got quiet when I walked in the room, the argument forgotten.

"Karin-Chan, are you ok?" Orihime asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course. You should have more faith in your own abilities, Orihime. And thanks." She smiled back at me, and I couldn't help notice how beautiful it was. It reminded me of a newborn's innocence.

I looked at everyone, and they all relaxed when I sat down without hesitating, or wincing. Well. All but one. Toushirou hadn't; he was always tense. I'd gotten used to it. I looked down, and saw the familiar robes of my Shihakushō, and noticed Reitō-en's weight at my waist. So I'd made myself pass out in Shinigami form, and I'd noticed I was more than a lot stronger. Guess that said something about how upset I'd been. If I'd been alone, I would have winced at how hard I'd pushed myself, all at once. My eyes flew towards the door, as I felt a Hollow appear. I stood up, grinning, and started towards the door.

"Lets go." I didn't care who came with me.

"Go where, Karin-Chan?" Orihime asked, as Rukia's, Toushirou's, and my phone went off, answering her question.

"Karin, Rukia and I can-" I was already out the door, with Toushirou following, so I shouted over my shoulder.

"Forget it, Ichi-Nii, we've got this one."

Toushirou didn't even use his phone; he was finally starting to trust my ability to lead him to the Hollows. We'd gone different ways once, when he hadn't believed I knew a faster way. By the time he'd gotten there, the Hollow had been turning to dust. Since then, he'd given up; I lead the way. If I ever went to Seiretei, I would let him lead.

Dispatch of the Hollow, once we found it, was done in under a minute. He stopped me, once I landed beside the place a Hollow had just stood.

"Karin." I looked at him, into his eyes. They were flecked with baby blue, and slate gray- uncertainty, and confusion. Buried under those, was worry- but it was so deep underneath the surface, I couldn't tell what color. I struggled not to look away from him; I could see accusation in his eyes, the confusion about _why _I'd done it, and uncertain if he was right. Uncertain if he was the cause.

I couldn't tell what _my_ eyes showed, and that scared me. I was scared the dream was playing in my eyes, and that he would see the results.

"What happened." He didn't need to clarify; what had happened to put me in a state that I was so desperate to exhaust myself so I wouldn't dream, that I'd nearly killed myself. I knew that I really nearly _had_ killed myself. I could see it, in his eyes, like I saw so much.

"...Nothing. It was just a dream." A flash of the dark blue I hated to see in his eyes, and I knew he'd seen I hadn't told him everything.

{Toushirou's POV}

I stared at Karin, at her light, chocolate brown eyes, so pale. It was a color I hadn't seen in her eyes before. Silently, I willed her to tell me what was _really_ wrong.

_Do you really think she'd bare her entire soul to you, when shes only known you a few months?_ Hyourinmaru's deep voice sounded amused.

_No, but Karin's strong. For something to have shaken her up like this, it's really bad. I_ told him.

_Yes, but if it's that bad, then why haven't you considered maybe its a inner demon? You can't expect her to give you her deepest secrets. And you can't fight that battle for her._ The words struck home; without even knowing it, I'd wanted to protect.

_Why is it, you see everything clearer than I do?_ I was really starting to get annoyed. No matter how I looked at the problem, I could almost never figure out what was wrong without Hyourinmaru. And he seemed to get it almost instantly.

_While I am connected to you, I can look at the problem from another view, instead of being in the middle. _Ah. But still... I could feel the words he wouldn't say, because he was glad.

You're too close to see clearly.

But I had this weird feeling that I wasn't close enough.

{Karin's POV}

He hadn't mentioned it. Not even when I nearly dropped my sword dispatching another Hollow on the way home. He didn't join us for dinner that night; he'd claimed her was busy. Ichi-Nii didn't comment on it, though we both knew he was lying. Yuzu had been upset, so Toushirou had agreed to take some food with him to pacify her.

He didn't look back as he closed the door, nor when he passed the window. I'd eaten the food without tasting it, staring at my plate. Yuzu was too busy trying to stop Onii-Chan and Otou-San fighting to notice. But when they settled down, I saw Ichi-Nii glance at me. And I knew, as I'd always been able to know, he was upset. And while he'd usually let me deal with it, this time, this time he would interfere. And nothing I could say would stop him, nothing I could do would get him to leave it.

_Reitō-en, how am I supposed to deal with this?_ I sipped my glass of juice, staring blankly at the remains of my food, not tasting the liquid sliding down my throat.

_Child, that is your choice. You can choose between peace and trusting your brother, or you can deal with it, and tell Toushirou. But what ever you do, you must decide alone. I will not influence this decision. _I sighed, and forced myself to focus on the world around me.

"Karin-Chan, look!" I looked over at my father, and rolled my eyes. He was using his chopsticks as walrus teeth. I reached over, and slammed my fist down on the top of his head. He started crying, and crawled over to Okaa-San's poster.

"Karin-Chan's getting stronger, Masaki! She left a goose egg this time." Yuzu giggled. Ichi-Nii was still looking at me. I scooped up the last of my dinner, and shoved it into my mouth. By the time I washed my dish and started up the stairs to change, Otou-San was back at the table, goofing off again.

I put on some jogging pants, and an over sized t-shirt, then walked back down and slid my shoes on. Ichi-Nii grabbed his jacket, and opened the door.

"We're going out." I sighed. Why did he have to notice- of course, it would have been pretty hard not to. A scream in your own house tended to be heard.

"Ehh? Where?" Yuzu asked, looking upset. "Karin-Chan, what about the report due tomorrow?"

"Just out. And I finished it during class, remember, I told you, Yuzu." I said, staring off into the fading light. Ichi-Nii closed the door, and started off into the night. I let my feet do the work, following him, as I stared in the direction of the sun slinking away to its other side, the rolling hills, and the railing over looking both. If I tried, I could probably find his reiatsu, and follow him. Try to set it right. But Ichi-Nii would still demand to know what was going on. Maybe he would give me some advice... No. Reitō-en was right. This would have to be my decision.

We slid down the river bank, and I lay down in the cool grass that was early this year, despite it being winter. He sat at the edge of the river, letting his hand sit in the cold water.

"Say it." I said. My hands clenched, and I could feel the skin that Toushirou had healed a few days ago break again. The blood dripped down, and stained the grass. He turned around, but my hand was hid by my leg, and he didn't see the blood.

"Fine. What happened?" He was staring at me. I sighed. I didn't want to say this, but I had to. And I had to phrase it so he wouldn't fight me.

"Something even I don't understand, and that only I can resolve. Your interfering will just make it harder Ichi-Nii. I have to deal with this by myself, and I know you want to help..but you can't. This is my fight, Onii-Chan. Gomen." I closed my eyes, to the stars beginning to appear, and the sun, slowly fading from view.

"Karin. You woke up screaming, and that's not something I can ignore. Look in my eyes, and tell me that your sure. That's the only way I'll let you do this." Steeling myself, I looked opened my eyes, and sat up to look my Ichi-Nii in the eyes, and lie. His eyes, so desperate to protect, and the knowledge that he had the strength to, almost melted my resolve. But this wasn't something he could kill, this wasn't something that would bleed. This was something I had to suffocate, until I couldn't hear its voice anymore. Until it was gone, and I didn't doubt.

"Ichi-Nii, I am sure." It was a lie, but somehow he didn't see it. Toushirou would have, I know. I thanked the Gods he wasn't here.

_Truth may be the biggest sacrifice, but it is not the only one, Child._ YM breathed hitched, before restarting again.

_Are you saying I'll always doubt, always have this fear?_

_Not that you'll always doubt, but you have to have the fear; facing it is what makes you brave, makes you know you have the courage to lift up your sword to protect others._

"So you won't even tell your brother?" We both looked up the hill. Toushirou stood there, his eyes glittering a dark pine green, in anger. It sent shivers of fear down my spine, but I wouldn't show it.

" And you'll lie to him in another's eyes." I frowned. His captain's Haori fluttered as he jumped down the hill, to land between me and Ichi-Nii. He pulled out Hyourinmaru, and dug him into the ground beside me. "Look at your reflection." He was practically snarling. I looked, and my eyes weren't there. In place, was Reitō-en's almost white eyes, flecked with the fierce midnight blue, and now, hints of brown.

_It was the only way he wouldn't see the lie, Child. I know you need to do this yourself. Hyourinmaru is not pleased with Toushirou's interruption, either._ I stared at my reflection for another second, then blinked. My eyes flashed, and then returned to their normal chocolate brown, but darker than normal. They showed my anger.

"Arigato." I whispered, to Hyourinmaru.

"What?" Toushirou was still mad, but he was confused now, so it wasn't as prominent.

"Not talking to you, _Captain_." I snapped, and saw cerulean in the edges of his eyes. Then, it was gone, driven out by the pine. Pain, I knew. A part of me stung with him, and wondered what was wrong with me.

"Then who?" I thought I was used to the ice-cold tone. I found out I wasn't, I was stung, and afraid of it.

"Hyourinmaru. At least _he_ knows when not to interfere. For the most part." I added, when Reitō-en corrected me. For a second, a fear struck me that he would draw Hyourinmaru against me, and that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. No, I wouldn't defend myself; I could never bring myself, no matter how angry, to really raise Reitō-en against him.

_I am glad. I have to wish to hurt Hyourinmaru._ My eyes stayed with Toushirou's, and I did not draw them away when I spoke.

"Ichi-Nii, for once, don't argue. Go back to the house, and tell them I'll be in in a bit." I know my voice sounded like Toushirou's; layered with ice, and as cold as frozen mercury. I was a little surprised when he obeyed.

"Hai, Karin."I listened to him walk away, and once he was out of earshot, kept track of his reiatsu.

"Your so fucking desperate to know, aren't you? Well then I'll tell you. And then maybe you'll see why I kept it to myself. Why I woke up _screaming_.

"Back at the soccer field. The day you saved me from that Hollow. You blocked it from killing me, but then it caught you, and tore you in two. It tossed the upper half of you, right near me. You died in my arms, and I was covered in your blood. Matsumoto came, and blamed me for your death. Everyone did. But that wasn't the worst part. Orihime couldn't save you. _I couldn't save you._

"It woke everyone up. They could all go back to sleep. I had to go shower, and sat there till the water turned cold, trying to scrub the memory of your blood off."

"Now do you see?" My voice cracked, and it took everything in me to stop the tears. My legs started to crumble, and Toushirou moved forward to catch me. His arms slid around me, and I was filled with a new strength. I could tell it was Reitō-en's. He held me against his chest, not knowing I now had the strength to stand. I let him, let him hold me, and prayed he would understand. He'd always gotten what was in my mind before. _Please let it be the same this time..._

_Child, I told you, you underestimate him._

"Karin... Gomen nasai." He whispered in my hair. I let my head rest on his shoulder, and his hand gently rubbed my back in soothing circles, slowly calming me. I listened to his, as he felt my heartbeat slow.

We stood there for a long time, until I felt that familiar stab of pain, and Toushirou's phone went off.

"Are you ok now?" The tears had fled, and I could easily stand on my own, and I didn't need Reitō-en's strength anymore. I nodded, and he let go of me. He pulled the glove out of his pocket, and gently pulled me out of my body. Then he popped his gikongan in his gigai, and ordered it to take care of my body. It drooled in response.

We took off, and a soft wind kept my hair out of my eyes. This Hollow was big; Toushirou could feel it too, and took the lead. I didn't mind. As we neared it, I gripped Reitō-en tightly, drawing her an inch or so out of her sheath. Toushirou's hand lay on Hyourinmaru as we rounded the corner, and came face to face with a Menos. Oh goodie.

"Hey Toushirou, just how strong is this thing?" I yawned.

"Forget it; and do me a favor, call your brother." I smirked.

"You think we need Ichi-Nii to help?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, tell him not to come." I pulled my phone out, and speed dialed Rukia, before putting it on speaker phone and stuffing it in my bra.

"Hello?" Rukia answered aw I drew Reitō-en.

"Heys, Rukia, you know the Menos going off on your pager? Don't let Ichi-Nii near it, we don't want to accidentally hurt him." I told her cheerfully, as Toushirou and I jumped at it.

"Karin, would you _focus?_" Toushirou growled, as I landed on the Menos 's shoulder, and slammed Reitō-en into the hilt.

"No need. Hadō number thirty-one; Shakkahō." I whispered, and jumped away just in time to avoid the explosion. The Menos shrieked, and brought its massive other arm up to clutch the wound.

"Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" I heard Toushirou yell, and I looked at him, surprised. Why was he releasing? This was honestly kinda fun. But hey; his sword, his choice. I probably wouldn't release Reitō-en even if I coul- the thought stopped mid track, as I reacted instinctively. The Menos had swung its arm that _had_ been holding its shoulder where I shot Shakkahō at it. Now, it was swinging towards me. I jumped out of the way.

"Toushirou!" I yelled, but the warning didn't reach him in time. I screamed a scream that penetrated the air, and sent my reiatsu swirling out of control, and I could feel my power flow into Reitō-en. The wind, which had been flowing out from around, stilled, and everything was silent as I spoke.

"_Whisper, the Frozen Flames of Hell, Reitō-en."_ The words echoed into the night, and a flash of power shot down from the moon, and into my chest. It didn't hurt; if anything, it made me feel stronger. Everything flashed black, then returned to normal. But I could see better, I could feel every touch more intensely. The wind had more of a bite.

Reitō-en had burst into flames, but instead of being burned by the heat she should have produced, waves of cold air stroked my skin, again and again, as the flames burned a midnight blue. The flame etched into the blade had turned black. I barely remember moving, as dove at the Menos. Reitō-en sliced through its arm, and Toushirou broke through in the fall. I headed strait for its mask, and cut through its other arm. I felt almost no resistance as I slid through its body, which crumbled the moment it was touched by my blade. When I reached the bottom, I landed softly, to my surprise. I spit on the spot the Hollow had once stood, before jumping up to Toushirou.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He stared at me, before pulling me into a hug. I relaxed in his arms, and smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Someone cleared their throat, we both turned and saw Rukia.

"You guys might wants to be careful. Ichigo will be here in about ten seconds, I couldn't delay him any longer than that." We broke apart, and stared at her.

"How did you do that?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"Inoue. She may suck at cooking, but shes a good friend." She laid her hand on my shoulder.

"So you finally learned you Zanpakutou's name?" I nodded. Now that I had Shikai, I couldn't conceal it.

"It's Reitō-en." Her eyes widened, and Ichi-Nii arrived.

"Karin! Toushirou! Are you ok!" I rolled my eyes, and let Reitō-en rest on my shoulder. The flames didn't bother me in the slightest, and Ichi-Nii stared at my sword.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, you baka." I snickered.

"Of course were ok, Onii-Chan. Duh, I just saved a captains ass." He frowned.

"How?" I let Toushirou tell the story, as I concentrated on stemming the flow of my reiatsu into Reitō-en, and sealed her. Urahara-San arrived, just behind Yoruichi-San.

"Karin-Chan, was that you?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded, his eyes shining.

"Tomorrow, please tell me about what happened during your training session. That reiatsu... You're as scary as your brother, Karin-Chan." Everyone laughed. I realized my reiatsu was blaring, and competing with Ichi-Nii's. I quickly brought it in, and Rukia stood up a little straighter. No one else seemed to notice. I guess being around at least four people who were captain level – I was pretty sure I wasn't there quite yet- was a really heavy reiatsu.

"Why isn't this place infested with Hollows?" I asked, frowning.

"Matsumoto and my reiatsu is sealed, down to 20% of its usual. Rukia, Urahara-San, and Yoruichi-San both have control over theirs. The only one who really releases any now, is your brother."

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's not enough to attract a herd of Hollows?" Urahara-San laughed, and shook his head.

"No, not quite. Karin, whats your Zanpakutou's name?" This was getting kind of annoying, but hey, they hadn't all heard it.

"Reitō-en." Urahara-San's eyes widened considerably.

"Frozen Flames. A very powerful name, Karin-Chan." Toushirou snorted.

"That's nothing. Tell them your release command, Karin." I looked at him, and his eyes were their normal teal, with a hint of turquoise- pride.

"Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reitō-en." I tried to control my reiatsu so she wouldn't release, but as soon as I began to say the words, they flowed out of my mouth out of my control. The moon didn't strike me again, but she burst into flames, and everything flashed.

"She should look in a mirror." Rukia said, sounding amused. I frowned.

"Why?" I looked at Rukia's face. She tried to shrug, but I could see the corners of her eyes crinkling in the tiniest of laughs. I tried to look down, and saw what was making her laugh. Poking out of the top of my Shihakushō was a tattoo of a daffodil. It was really detailed, and shaded in black and white. Toushirou was staring, and so was Ichi-Nii. Urahara-San lost interest, but Yoruichi-San was laughing.

"Is that a limiter?" Toushirou looked just a little too pale. Rukia walked over, and placed her hand above it for a second, before shaking her head.

"No reiatsu is sealed in it. Apparently releasing her Shikai gave her a tattoo, just like when she talked with her Zanpakutou, it changed her hair. I raised my eyebrows so no one would see the smile.

My family had commented on it, but they hadn't asked much. They'd seemed to sense I hadn't wanted to talk about it. But, I had to admit, it really did look good. The guys had glared at me, and asked if I was turning into a girly girl. I'd punched them to prove I wasn't. They hadn't commented on it since.

"I hope this one disappears." If not, there was no _way_ Otou-San would let this go. I concentrated on sealing my sword off, cutting of my reiatsu from Reitō-en, and everything flashed. I looked down, and the tattoo was gone. My sword was no longer in flames, and the flame etched into the blade was red again. I swear, I saw a tear drip from it, and slowly make its way down my blade. Before I could say anything, Ichi-Nii swore.

"Karin, lets go." I nodded, and went to get my into my body- they tended to leave it with the other's gigai's. I slipped back in, and was a little stiff from the way they had laid it down. Ichi-Nii climbed into his body, and Toushirou his. We ran back to my house. Matsumoto left with Orihime, to go cook- more like create biological disaster.

"Sorry Yuzu!" I said, the moment we all crashed in the door, panting. Yuzu and Otou-San were just serving up plates.

"Your on time, Karin-Chan, Ichigo, Hitsugaya-Kun. Why so worried?" Of course, he was totally relaxed. "Can I have a hug?" He started bringing plates out to the table. Once he set them down, I hit him on the head as he came towards me with his arms open. He cried in a corner, while we brought out the rest of the plates. Thank god, dinner was uneventful; Otou-San didn't attack Ichi-Nii. Though I was suspicious, I was grateful. Honestly, I think we all were. Toushirou left early again, which made Yuzu pout. She forced him to take food with him again, and this time, he did look back as he left. I knew it was his way of letting me know he wasn't going to run off again. Rukia had come in halfway through dinner, and now her phone went off. She excused her self to answer it. She came back in the room as I finished washing my plate. I worked quietly, listening to her.

"Orihime-Chan has invited Karin-Chan, Yuzu-Chan, and I to stay over for the weekend. Do you mind if we go, Kurosaki-San?" I barely controlled my reaction, & quickly texted Rukia.

'What are you trying to pull?' She winked at me.

"I have homework, I can't go." Yuzu said "Karin-Chan has been finishing so fast since she began studying with Hitsugaya-Kun." I rolled my eyes, even though it was true.

"I don't mind!" Otou-San said. Duh, he would be glad. A couple months ago, he'd been complaining that I didn't get out enough. At this rate, he'd be saying that I was never home. While Rukia washed her dishes, I went upstairs to pack. I stopped and hugged Yuzu on my way out, then slapped Otou-San when he tried to hug me. When we were a couple blocks away from the house, I held my bag out to Rukia. Confused, she took it.

"I'll be there in a while." I told her, before walking off into towards the sun. Her face cleared; she knew where I was going. During those few months Toushirou was gone, I had continued going to the railing. For about a week, she;d followed me. I'd heard her tell Ichi-Nii

"She just sits there, and watches the sun go down. After its been dark for a while, she comes back." When he came back, they'd thought he left & went to Orihime's, and that we just left at the same time by coincidence. They had no idea that we both went to the railing. If they traced our reiatsu, they would find it.

I sat on that railing, watching the familiar scene unfold. I felt him come closer as her arrived. I'd been tracking his reiatsu since I arrived. He jumped from a tree, and landed softly behind me. He didn't say a word- we rarely did- as we watched the sun fall into its bed in the hills, the pinks, oranges, and purples fading. When the moon began to glow, and its light fell on us, he spoke.

"Did you come here while I was gone?" I stared where the sun had been a while ago.

"Yes. It was peaceful, and helped me forget that Ichi-Nii was g- training." I faltered for a second.

"What?" he asked, and his tone was almost warm.

" Yuzu...gets upset, when I'm out late. She thinks I'll disappear like Ichi-Nii has, except that I won't come back. I started to promise her that I wouldn't but I couldn't. She thinks I was upset because of Ichi-Nii. This was just before I became a Shinigami, before I told Ichi-Nii everything. Now, I will never be able to make that promise." I should have known, that once I entered this world, I would never be able to leave it. I wouldn't be able to be a part of the two; I couldn't cross in-between them at my will. I was trapped, just like Ichi-Nii, I couldn't leave people to die. Yuzu & Otou-San would heal us; we would protect them.

"No, you won't. You'll be able to make a stronger promise; that you'll die to protect her, and then you'll die again." He spoke softly, his teal eyes gleaming intently.

"Your right...But I won't be able to tell Yuzu that. She won't know..." My voice was steady, thankfully. I'd come closer to crying in these past few months that I had in years.

"Karin, when you die, if you become a Shinigami, I'll ask Captain-Commander Yamamoto to let you come back and explain everything to Yuzu The same for your brother." Our shoulders brushed,and I let myself lean against him.

"Arigato, Toushirou." He snorted.

"when you come to Seiretei, you'd better call me Taicho, at least."

"Only if I end up in someone else's squad." I muttered, he laughed, one last time. We sat there as all light from the sun faded, & the moon rose. My phone went off.

_ So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, its not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal._ Toushirou snorted as I answered my phone.

""Karin, I thought you said you'd be here soon? It's been an hour." I winced.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Want me to pick up anything on my way over?""

"Sure, pick up some chips or some thing, candy if you want any- and Inoue wants sweet bean paste. If you see Hitsugaya-Taicho on your way back-" Her voice was warmer now "-tell him Matsumoto's looking for him." I looked over at him, but he shook his head.

"Kay. I'll be there in a bit." We hung up, and I grinned at the confused look on Toushirou's face.

"Has anyone mentioned that Rukia & I are sleeping over at Orihime's?" He stiffened.

_"What?"_

{Toushirou's POV}

Matsumoto. She was behind this, no doubt. I swore rapidly, ignoring the fact that the grin on Karin's face grew wider.

" Oh come on, it's not that bad." I looked at the warm chocolate in her eyes. Laughter.

"Yes it is. Matsumoto's probably behind this." Karin shook her head.

"No. Its Orihime & Rukia." I paused. Rukia knew, that was certain.

"if she told Matsumoto..." I growled. I knew I looked angry, but, I was honestly scared. If this got out, and got to Seiretei, I could lose my position. Have my powers sealed.

Lose my power to protect Karin & Hinamori.

_Wait...Since when?._

_ For a while now. You just haven't noticed._ Hyourinmaru told me.

_No kidding._

{Karin's POV}

I stared at the roof on my pallet in Orihime's room. It was silent, except for Matsumoto's snore. The clocked turned two-to-seven. I sighed, and quietly got up. There was no point in lying there; I hadn't slept all night.

I wrote a note, and changed clothes before slipping into the faint light just before sunrise. At the field, I climbed a tree, leaning against the trunk as I stretched out. It was too early to be up. A flash of reiatsu, and I struggled not to jump out of the tree on sheer instinct at the power.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was crystal clear.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. Just enjoying the sunrise." I looked up to see a way of light fall on his face, a shadow cast across his teal eyes by that ever stray strand of hair. He jumped down from the branch above me, and sat beside me.

"You've got heavy bags under your eyes. Did you even sleep fifteen minutes?" He commented. I relaxed.

"Too restless," I muttered. The tense mucsels that had kept me up all night slowly began to unclench. I let myself lean against him, and my head rest on his shoulder. We sat there as the sun climbed the hills, then the treetops, and buildings in the distance. Finally, he said

"It's been an hour and half, we should head back." I nodded. _Now_ I was getting tired. Figures. Toushirou was just the opposite of me right now; wide awake, and obviously thinking. We walked side by side, and he stared in front of him, seeing, but not really seeing. I sensed it just before a garanta opened ten feet in front of us. Immediately, Toushirou grabbed me and pulled me out of my body. As his gikongan carried my body away, we faced a huge hollow, obviously on the verge of becoming a menos.

"Fuck!" I heard him swear, but kept my attention on the hollow. It had a large, cat like tail, but the body of a centaur. Its eyes glittered blood red, and its mask had bull horns protruding just in front of its ears.

"Come with me, Guardians." I drew Reitō-en.

"No way in _Hell._" It laughed, even as I jumped at it. I was slammed into from the side, and I could feel the muscels being ripped apart. It hurt like hell, but it was _nothing_ compared to the erosion of my chain of fate. I slammed Reitō-en into whatever was eating my side. A howl, and I turned to see a wolf-like hollow, and feel its teeth rip free of my side. It slunk off, yowling in pain. I quickly tore the arm of my Shihakushō, and switched my sword to my left hand as I attempted to bandage the wound. It jumped at me, and I awkwardly brought up my sword, just in time to impale it. As I pulled my sword out of the dissingrating body, I carefully felt the area for any other Hollow. There was practically a herd of them across the town, and I could feel _everyone's _reiatsu fighting, even Ururu's and Jinta's. Probably to keep them from coming to help us. There was one lurking in the bushes, near-

"Toushirou!" I screamed jumping into the way just as it pounced at him, as he battled the huge hollow. We slammed into the ground, just beside Toushirou. He looked at me, his eyes wide in the truest blue I'd ever seen. Horror. Despite the agony in my shoulder, and the panther like Hollow knawing on my shoulder, I could see myself in his eyes. I looked weak, except for my eyes. They burned, dark brown singed with black.

"Ye Lord." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. He would know. I couldn't move the arm holding my sword- currently my left- but my right palm was against the hollow, trying to keep it off me. My eyes widened, as I felt more Hollows appear.

"Mask of blood and flesh; all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" The large hollow snorted, obviously recognizing the spell, but not believing it was strong enough to do much more than tickle the hollow pinning me. It was caught in the blast, however, and the hollow that pinned me, its teeth ripped through my shoulder as it was thrown off of me and torn into ashes by the fire. Toushirou jumped out of the way just in time, and the large Hollow was thrown back.

I gritted my teeth as my back dug into the ground, rocks getting in the gash on my shoulder, the fabric binding my side shredding, and dirt pouring in that wound. As the dust cleared, I struggled to stand up, and switched Reitō-en back to my sword hand, after prying it out of my unresponsive left.

"Sasayaku," my voice was barely audible, but even more dangerous for that. The Hollow looked shocked that I had the strength to stand, never mind release my Shikai. "Jigoku no Reitō-en." The flash was washed in red, as I could feel the blood soaking through my Shihakushō. The pain seemed to thin a little, though I could still feel it there.

As I ran, my legs surprisingly surefooted, to slice through the hollow, it tried to grab me. I spun, despite the agony that weaved its way up from the wound, all across my chest, and barely felt any resistance as my blade went through the Hollow. I heard his ear shattering shriek, and turned to see blood poring out of its stomach. Blue flames burned their way from the wound, all the way across his body, and as the flames traveled, they left ice. When the flames had burned everywhere, and his body was encased in ice, he shattered into tiny pieces of ice. I didn't have to pull my reiatsu from Reitō-en; I was too weak to keep it up now anyway. I stumbled during the flash, and for that split second, it felt like I was drowning in blood.

I raised my head as I struggled to limp towards Toushirou. My left side gave out, but before I could hit the ground, Toushirou was there, and caught me. He picked me up, and I could barely grip Reitō-en. I could see the blood, my blood, seeping onto his Haori. It was slowing down, and my legs began to feel numb. I knew what that meant; I didn't have enough blood, and my body was suffocating itself to keep me alive.

I couldn't focus on what was around me, and knew Toushirou was using Shunpo to get me to Orihime's. To save me. And I knew, that everything would be all right; he would make sure of it.

{Karin's POV}

My eyes flew open, as I sat up, and I saw Toushirou's face clearly- pine green lurking behind light & true blue; anger, uncertainty, and horror.- before he shoved me.

"Stay down, you baka! You shouldn't have released!" I glared at him.

"Well I'm not going to sit around waiting for you to kill it when you're frozen!" I heard quiet laughter, and sat up to see Rukia & Renji laughing behind their hands. Ichi-Nii walked in, & kind of glared at Renji. I nearly lost the war with the smirk trying to conquer my face- until Toushirou shoved me back down. Again.

"Stay down." That Ice-Cold tone made me shiver; in my weakened state, I couldn't repress it. He smirked as Orihime gently made me lie down, and bathed me in yellow light. I looked at my shoulder, and saw why. Blood had begun to seep through the bandages. I didn't have to look at ym side to know that one was too. I could feel it.

"See? Now behave." I raised my eyebrows at his smik.

"As _if_." The look on Sado-Kun's face said he didn't believe it either. A small cut streaked his cheek; he'd obviously been fighting the wave of Hollows too. Similar, small cuts littered the others bodies as well. Like I'd thought, everyone had been too busy to help me & Toushirou. It looked like Orihime been too busy with my wounds to heal the others.

"How long was I out?" Toushirou sat down just inside my vision.

"An hour." If she'd been healing me _that_ long, & still had wounds that serious.. I really nearly had died. I did need to be more careful. I shouldn't leave Yuzu so soon, if at all.

Rukia left the room for something, then ran back in.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto is on the communicator." All the of Seiretei Shinigami- and Ichi-Nii- went to the next room. Just before he left with them, too quiet for anyone to hear, he whispered

"Don't make me fuffil my promise so soon, Kurosaki." I shifted, so I would be more comfortable on the mat. I might be here for a while.

{Toushirou's POV}

"I want a summary of what happened today, & a full report tomorrow." They turned to me. Karin had been the only one seriously hurt.

"I went out to a spot to see the sunrise, and Kurosaki Karin was already there. She mentioned that she couldn't sleep. Eventually, we headed back to Orihime's house, were she had stayed the night. On the way back, we were attacked by a huge Hollow."

"A Menos?" He inquired. I shook my head.

"Nearly. I pulled Karin out of her body, and had my gikongan carry hers away. She jumped to attack it, but another Hollow appeared, and knocked her out of the way. While I fought with the Huge hollow, she killed the second, then jumped in the way of a third that was about to attack me. She was pinned down, and her shoulder was torn up. She used Shakkahō, and it caused a...gigantic explosion, something that shouldn't be capable of a ametuer Kidō user. The hollow that went after my back was torn to shreds, & the Huge Hollow was knocked back. I barely managed to jump out of range, despite the warning she gave me. She got up, released her Shikai, and cut through the Hollow, despite her fatal wounds. It is only thanks to Orihime that she's alive, and Ishida's medical advice." I was thankful that my voice was ice, and t hey could read no emotion from it. But Karin seemed to be able to read my despite that. She didn't look so much at my face, as my eyes. They seemed to peer into the depths of my soul.

"Why did you not help Kurosaki Karin?" Yamamoto asked. I hung my head. They did not need to see my eyes, to know just how regretful I was. How scared.

"I froze up."

"That is no excuse."

"I know, Sir." I could feel Kurosaki's angry gaze on me. Then, we all turned to see Karin enter the room. It hadn't taken as long to heal her as I'd thought it would.

"That's not completely fair, or true, Hitsugaya-Taicho. Short of freezing me, nothing you could've done would have stopped me. And I barely gave myself time to move, never mind you. By the time you got there, I would've already cut him, and Reitō-en's ability taken it from there." Hitsugaya-Taicho? Since when had she given me _any_ tittle of respect?

"Captain-Commander, please don't punish Hitsugaya-Taicho for this. It's my fault he didn't get the chance to fufil his duties." She looked steadily at the screen, ready to accept any fate.

"On one condition. Find a way to make arrangements for the next year to spend your breaks in Seiretei, for training." I could see the surprise in her eyes before she turned to her brother.

"Ichi-Nii?" She looked so much older, so much more responsible, that the childish nickname surprised me. Her brother stood there, looking at his sisters face. Then he shook his head.

"No. She can't be there the full beaks. Time with family is more important." To her, especially. To Karin, Her family was her world. "Summer breaks she can go for, with a day every two weeks to spend here." Karin's dark eyes were lit with laughter. Apparently, in her bizarre books, being bargained for was amusing. The Captain-Commander nodded.

"We will ask various excelled Shinigami's to train her in different methods." Ichigo nodded. "Hitsugaya-Taicho, you will stay until Kurosaki Karin is on spring break, then escort her here- and remain." I blinked. Shit, I only had three more weeks to train Karin enough to survive in the Shinigami's world.

"Hai, Captain-Commander." I said, feeling numb. Detached. The screen turned black, and I barely jumped back in time to dodge the punch Kurosaki threw at me.

"What the Hell, Ichi-Nii?" Karin swore at him, her eyes flashing. He ignored her, and Yastura & Abari barely grabbed him in time. Kuchiki came up and slapped him. Then, so quiet I couldn't hear, she spoke to him. Forcefully, Firmly, but quietly. Karin was smirking, but her brown eyes glowed with happiness. Finally, Kuchiki stepped back, and Abari & Yastura let him go.

"Make sure she never gets hurt like this again." His eyes burned blue, instead of their normal brown. Behind him, Karin snorted.

"As if he could stop me from doing _anything_." She said.

"But I'll try," We both said at the same time. Then, I started towards the door. I needed away from all this. She didn't say a word, just grabbed her brothers Substitute Shinigami's badge, and followed me. As we closed the door, we heard Rukia say

"She's as bad as Ichigo leaving his body around!" And Ichigo's protests.

{Karin's POV}

I sat on the top of a telephone pole, looking down at the people scurrying around They reminded me of mice. Toushirou was laying on a roof top a couple of feet away, and I was pretty sure he was asleep.

"Karin, don't use the incantation for Kidō, okay?" I jumped, and nearly fell off my perch. So much for that theory.

"Why?" I tried to maintain my dignity as I resettled on my spot.

"That explosion almost killed you, and your adept enough _without_ it." His reply was short, but I could hear worry underlying in his voice, despite the chill.

"Okay." He opened his astonishingly beautiful teal eyes, and sat up, looking at me suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" He asked, cautiously. I snorted.

"Nothing. Do you honestly think unless I argue, I'm plotting something?" He nodded, still not believing me.

"Toushirou, I'm not planning anything. You've been a Shinigami longer than I have, so I'll trust you." I didn't look back at him. Suddenly, I felt Matsumoto and Hinamori, and they saved me from any reply he would make.

"Taicho!" She was nearly as bad as my dad, sometimes.

"You're supposed to be on patrol, Matsumoto." The look in her eyes said of the mall.

"Yes, but Hinamori wanted to speak with you." She stepped forward.

"Hitsugaya-Kun-"

"Hinamori..." She rolled her eyes.

"After all this time, you still.. Anyway, Hitsugaya-_Taicho_, I wanted to verify that the damage to the path along the river was caused by Karin-Chan's Shakkahō." She spoke cautiously. He nodded, and sat up, folding his legs under him. His back was as strait as if a board was tied to it. Momo's eyes widened.

"How is that..." She trailed off.

"I don't know." He said, and Matsumoto looked a little freaked out.

"Anyone care to explain?" I asked testily. I snarled in annoyance, when a garganta opened.

"Later!" Toushirou & Momo coursed. Two huge Hollow that were shaped like Minotaur stepped out.

"Come with us, Guardians." They stared, almost blankly.

"What do you want with me?" Toushirou stepped forward, before I could reply angrily. What was he talking about, Guardian? And they had said Guardian_s_. My reiatsu skyrocketed, and I could barely keep it under control.

"Come with that, and he will tell you if he wishes." My eyes widened, as I felt more garganta's opening around us. Within a few seconds, we were completely surrounded. We all moved into a circle, facing outwards, with Toushirou on my right, and Matsumoto on my left.

"Karin." I glanced over at him, trying to note the positions of all the Hollows in front of me, and keep track of the rest by reiatsu.

"Yuhh?" I quickly double checked my wounds. All that remained was a faint pink line. Orihime said they wouldn't scar.

"Don't release." I elbowed his side.

"Are you insane? Why the hell not?" A tiny, monkey like hollow cackled.

"Hells right! You Shinigami have been taking advantage for too long!" Its next insane laugh was interrupted, as a larger hollow stepped on it, crushing it.

Ok, that was it. I was going to corner Toushirou and make him explain.

"Karin, just _don't_." I grinned.

"Either your training with my Shikai later, or these guys get it." My shoulder rubbed against his when he shrugged.

"Fine." I smirked. He hadn't said _anything_ about Kidō. Already, I could hear Momo whispering the incantation for Shakkahō. A Hollow charged at her, and I drew Reitō-en on the run, & purposely fell, sliding along the ground my reiatsu created as I cut it down. I barely slid out of the way in time, as Momo shot a big Shakkahō at the Hollows, blowing up a decent portion of the population in front of her. I moved back to my spot, and we all charged at the Hollows. Toushirou & I attacked together, and Matsumoto worked with Hinamori. They were obviously used to fighting together, and Toushirou & I were perfectly synchronized. If we hadn't been, I would have lost my head several times already.

Finally, we'd killed all but the last two. Hinamori & Matsumoto were off to the side a little, panting in exhaustion. The two hollow had stayed back, not even blinking when they're fellows were cut down.

"Karin." I looked over, and saw his eyes, and nodded. They were tinged with purple; determination.

"Whisper, the frozen flames of Hell, Reitō-en." He released his Shikai at the same time, & our rhythym matched perfectly. We jumped at the Hollows during the flash my release caused, and they were stunned, barely raising their arms in time- mine anyway. Hyourinmaru slashed through one hollows mask. Mine had knocked me away, but at a cost; its arm had nearly been sliced in half. Blue flames began to lick their way up its arm. I walked back over, put Reitō-en at its throat as the flames burned around his arm.

"Who is sending the hollows after Toushirou? Answer the question, and I will end your pain fast. I can control how fast the flames will kill you." As I said the words, I realized it was true. I did have some measure of control. The hollow was gasping for breath.

"How is it _cold_?" The echoing voice was laced with pain. I pushed harder.

"Who?" A trickled of blood appeared, and a blue flame burst into existence. I concentrated to hold all of the flames in place.

"A...Demon. He promise us all the Shinigami's souls! He said there was no need for keepers of the balance, that it was kept well enough without your kind. That you were unworthy of Kidō.." He shrieked, and I looked at Toushirou. Jade and light blue were foremost in his eyes. Worry, & uncertainty. He nodded. I swung my sword down, and the mask shattered as it fell. I looked back up, and saw that you could see our breath in the air around us. It wasn't that bad, because it was still winter. But it was a very warm winter; it had hardly ever snowed, except during a few weeks for winter, but that had melted soon after. It was a very warm day. Matsumoto and Momo were shivering.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto complained. "Can you stop that?" He rolled his eyes, & sealed Hyourinmaru." Momo raised her soft eyebrows.

"That's not much better." I jumped a few feet away. Then she grinned, & nodded. At looked at the glowing, flickering flames on my sword. The black flame etched in the blade fascinated me. I reached through the flames, and discovered they went from being icy, to burning hot, and my finger almost touched the flame.

_Child, you are not ready for that power yet. Sometimes, you have to work to make a sacrifice._ Matsumoto & Momo went back to patrolling, and Toushirou and I went back to my house, picking up our bodies form Urahara-San's shop on the way.

_Reitō-en?_

_Yes, Child?_ I glanced at Toushirou, and he was looking up at the sky.

_You said my hair wouldn't be the last sacrifice. What do you mean?_

_The path of being a protector is not an easy one. It is the strongest power of all; especially to protect those that have tried to, or have hurt you. You must pay for that power. The sacrifices will be heavy, but only you will be able to decide if they are worth it._

I was so caught in thought, that I didn't dodge my father in time. He squeezed me hard, in a hug, and Toushirou stood there smirking, while Yuzu giggled. I elbowed Otou-San in the face.

"Let me _go_!" Clutching his cheek, he did so.

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu came forward, and hugged me. " Did you have fun?" I nodded. Yeah. Getting your shoulder eaten, and your side torn up is boat loads of _fun_.

"I'm making up some lunches for us and Onii-Chan. Any requests?" I shook my head. I wasn't that picky about food.

"Hitsugaya-Kun?" She turned to him, and now I smirked at the lime green shock in his eyes. He shook his head too.

"We just came to check in. Do you need anything from the store, Yuzu-Chan?" She shook her head, so I nodded, and started out the door.

For hours, we walked around the town. Finally, we headed to the field after picking up my soccer ball. We passed it back and forth on the field, not really running, but not staying still. He passed it back, and I trapped it.

"Toushirou...What did they mean, Guardians?" He stopped, and turned to look at me.

"Once a century...Soul Society is blessed with a Heavenly Guardian." His eyes were crystal clear, a perfect balance to be teal. It was beautiful, and despite fearing I was about to hear something bad, I relaxed. "I...am that Heavenly Guardian." Not bragging, just accepting.

"They used a plural." He looked away.

"When I went back to Seiretei, I spent days looking to see if there was anything about another, but there wasn't. I asked Ukitake to continue the search, so I could come back here. He's said nothing so far." I looked down, my eyes not really focusing on the familiar pattern of my soccer ball.

Soul Society was all about balance; that's what the Death Gods are, keepers of the balance of souls. There were angels, & there were Demons. There were hollows, and there were Pluses. Shinigami were the inbetween. There was two to a set. But, something needed another to function perfectly. They would both have opposites. And if the pieces were put together right, it could end up a stalemate. A perfect balance.

No.

I forced the thought out of my mind. Forced out all the logic that stated it just might be.

_You two are the same. You push away that which you do not want to accept._ My eyes flashed, & I kicked the ball at Toushirou.

_Are you saying I'm right?_ Suddenly, I really needed to fight something.

_I have to? Karin, you should know by now if you look in your heart, you will find the truth. _ I felt a flash of fear. I couldn't stop myself from looking anyway; I had to know. The knowledge rocked my very soul. I closed my eyes, and shed my body before bounding away, into the late afternoon.

I was given no choice.

I was linked, to Toushirou Hitsugaya, and nothing in the world, could ever sever that bond. Not even the King of Soul Society. Time after time, we would find each other, we would fight together. Time after time, I would lose him, and my sanity, only to be reborn again together. It was a part of history, never noted. Never _noticed_. Because no one could see it. It could only be felt. And even then, no one wanted to accept it.

Not even ourselves.

I was given no choice about being linked to Toushirou Hitsugaya. And my heart had no will to Fight the love for him that froze in my soul. The fire, the passion was still there, burning brightly. But I'd numbed myself to it when I could, so it would hurt less when it was gone. It'd never workedbut honestly made it worse, but I'd stayed in the habit. It had transformed a piece of my soul.

_See, Child?_ I sat on a small bridge over the river, my left leg hanging, and my arms wrapped around the right curled up to my chest.

_Yes, I see, Reitō-en. Clearer than I ever have._

_Augh, now time for that damn vocab T.T -opens last chap to c&p it-_

Shinigami(s); Literally, Death God.

Onii-Chan ; Brother.

Arigato; Thank you.

Shikai; initial release

Bankai; Final Release.

Kidō; Demon Magic,

Hadō; defensive demon magic

Shihakushō; the black kimono Shinigami's wear

Sensei; Teacher

Senkaimon; the gate used to get to Soul Society.

Shunpo; Flash step

gikongan ; a soul with w programed personality, designed to follow orders, and remove a stubborn soul from the ...container? It occupies. Can be use in stuffed animals, gigai's, and humans

Gigantic; a faux body used by Shinigami in the real world, so they can be seen.

Riatsu; spiritual pressure

Taicho; Captain

fukutaicho; Sub captain ( I prefer to use Lt. (lieutenant)

Seretei; the center of soul society, and the place where the Shinigami's live

Rukongai; The town surrounding Seretei, with districts numbered 1-80, 80 being the worst.

_Message me if I forgot any!_

_* YUHS! I'm so proud, this chapter (all the actual writing part, is 10, 000 words x333 now im going to bed, I DONT CARE ABOUT EDITING RIGHT NOW! I didn't finish my ela homework -.-"""_


	5. Chapter 5

Heys, I'm loving this story~! I'm really sorry about the mix up, where I accidentally put in chapter 2 instead of 4, but I fixed it as soon as I found out. My internet is down- the people my moms making us live with cant pay their damn bills; moms going to move us out soon for that fact- so I may have to put this up at school or a friends house. It may take awhile for chaps to come up still, and im _really_ sorry, but hey, there's not much I can do. I have to see if I made the drama production, plus I have two choirs, homework, and then I have time for writing. Anyway, here's chap 5- I hope you like it!

{Toushirou's POV}

Something was up with Karin. She'd become more reserved, withdrawn in the last week. Dark circles plagued her eyes, and she was really jumpy, looking off into the distance, then almost screaming when someone brought her back to reality. She hadn't even wanted to play soccer when I offered. We sat silently at the railing, but it wasn't like before; it used to be a comfortable silence but now... it was anything but.

Even her brother had commented on her with drawl, asking what was wrong. The girls had noticed fast, I could see it in the looks they exchanged every time she passed, but none of their random schemes had brought her back.

"Karin." I steeled myself against her eyes; since that day I told her about my being the Heavenly Guardian. I kind of hated that term; I didn't want labels, I wanted respect.. And If I was being completely honest, acceptance. Neither of which I had gotten, in Rukongai. I still smiled when I thought of how I met Matsumoto.

"Know what should be valued more than anything?" Her eyes, weren't the dull gray of stone that they had been this week; they had hints of a soft, golden light spread throughout them. "Choice." I frowned.

"Karin, tell me." She was so independent...So strong... So used to bottling everything up...So used to standing _alone_.

_Just like you,_ Hyourinmaru commented.

"I've always protected people. My friends, Yuzu.. But no matter what, when I did it, I knew it was my choice. Even when I got hurt, I didn't care, because I knew that I _chose_ to protect them.

"Now...what do I do, now that I found out I _have_ no choice?" He eyes whispered of a pain deeper. I let my hand rest on her shoulder, though every moment scared me.

_Your just like her... you withdraw from caring for people, so you won't be hurt..and then your unfamiliar with comforting them._ I ignored him.

"Karin, tell it all." The gold flickered, then returned even more fiercely.

She gently took my hand off her shoulder, and clasped it in both of hers. Memories, thoughts, flashed before my eyes, and I knew they were hers.

{Flashback from Karin's POV}

A blue thread streamed from my chest, and connected me to him. I screamed, and my voice was thick, I almost choked. Wind began to whip around me, and rain started pouring down, each drop stinging my skin. I reached down, and pulled out Reitō-en, but all I held was the hilt. I looked beside me, my vision blurring slightly at the edges, and she stood there, her pale eyes shining.

"Child, It won't work." I couldn't tell if it was tears or rain burning my cheeks.

I grabbed at the cord, and my hand slid right through. The sobs I couldn't stop, couldn't control shook my body, my chest, aching. My knees slammed into the ground, and my neck was too weak to hold my head up high.

"Nothing you can do will break it." Her voice was warm but firm. She crouched down beside me, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was being suffocated. "Karin, this is a piece of you. You should not be crying, you should not be crouched on the ground like a bug! You have been blessed beyond others imaginations; you are of the great eternal light. Those of wings, of fire and ice. You have been blessed by Life, and of Death. You walk the balance, and have been granted the right to choose." She put a single finger under my chin, and slowly tilted it up. "You should be proud." She slowly pulled her finger away, and I found the strength to keep my head up. She offered a hand, and out of nowhere, the strength came to stand up.

_Remember, we are one, _ She whispered, as she broke into a million pieces, forming my sword once again.

{End of Flashback, Toushirou's POV}

I looked over at her. Her shining gold eyes were fading once again into stone gray.

"Does it change who you are?" Her head was still up, but the look in her eyes made you forget that. Shock flew across her eyes.

"You're still _you_. You've just found another piece to the puzzle of your soul." if she had not still been holding it still, my hand would have been trembling.

_Please...Don't let her go back into that fog..._

_One might think you care for her, Toushirou._ Internally, I rolled my eyes.

_Are you as thick headed as Ichigo, you clump of ice?_ His deep, chest rumbling chuckle.

_No. And yet, I'm still smarter than you. By comparing me to Kurosaki Ichigo, you just compared yourself to him as well._ I nearly gagged, and was quite thankful Karin wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were slowly turning their natural, warm chocolate brown.

_You...are an evil clump of ice. _

{Karin's POV}

_He's right you know._ I wasn't on that familiar railing, I wasn't sitting beside a person who had just managed to figure out everything for me.

_Are you any different than you were just over a week ago? When you first became a Shinigami?_ I relaxed against the trunk of the Sakura tree, watching as petals slowly fell around us, some swirling gently, others brushing by so fast they cut my cheek, and the blood dripped down onto my Shihakushō.

"I..No. I'm still me, but..I'm also not. I'm two different pieces that have been shoved together, and they're still fighting for control." Her smile was knowing.

"You may always feel like that, but eventually you'll realize.. that _you_ are in control. It's those pieces than were 'shoved together' that make you. You're in control of those pieces. Of you." Suddenly, the wind picked up, the flowers swirling around me until they were all I could see...And then, I was back on the railing.

We both looked up, at each other at the same time. Smiling hesitantly, I released his hand. Small nail indents appeared on his hand, but he didn't seem to notice them. We looked over at the fading sun, disappearing into its noble home, and relaxed into the warm metal of the railing.

{**A.N Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about all the POV changes, but I really had to switch back and forth so much, you need to see both Karin **_**and**_** Toushirou's POV for this, Toushirou cuz I wanted to stick with him for that part, and Karin's what Reitō-en said to her will come in later. Anyways, back to the story?}**

{Karin's POV}

Even in sleep I could feel the Hollows. When I'd near;y had my head chopped off, they'd put me under. Despite the drugs obscuring my senses, I could still here- to an extent.

"Told her...Shinigami?" Ichi-Nii.

"Not...time..explosive reiatsu.." I faded out, and when I woke up again, it was to a icy clear voice.

"Kurosaki. _Wake up!_" I pried my eyelids apart, and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Can't I get a decent sleep around here?" He glared at me, before standing up strait from leaning over me. "Time 's it?" I looked around, and he passed me a can of pop.

"Four. There's still a week of school left, but your father decided you could go to 'soccer camp' early." I nodded, quite glad that Hinamori had left a few days ago, so she wasn't fussing over me like a nurse. Matsumoto, Rukia, and Ichi-Nii would be bad enough. At least Toushirou didn't.

"Where is Otou-San?" I asked him. His lips twitched.

"Outside. He said it wasn't like you to trip and cut yourself on glass." My hand stopped halfway up to my mouth.

I knew.

"Bring him in here." Startled, Toushirou did as I requested, while I forced some of the sharp liquid down my throat.

"Karin-Chan!" He said, as soon as he saw me.

"You know." I looked at him, and I could see it in his eyes. The spark of happiness faded, and firmed into stone like strength.

"Yes." He pulled up a chair, and sat on it backwards, leaning forwards against the back. "When did you figure it out?" He asked, and I just looked at him. I was so unused to the strong look in his eyes. Toushirou was looking at him with deep respect.

"It should have been obvious, but I guess I didn't want to see it. The day I went to sleep over at Ururu's, and you told me to come back safe." Toushirou stood up.

"Maybe I should leave." I shook my head, and our eyes met. His eyes were that perfect teal, and I could see he didn't want to intrude. Otou-San smiled brilliantly.

"I'm glad you've gotten to know Hitsugaya-Kun, Karin-Chan. He's a very good person to train you. He took over the 10th Division." Toushirou glanced away, and dark blue flashed, and then was gone, before anyone else could notice it.

My eyes flashed towards the door, as I felt a Hollow appear across the town. Toushirou put his hand on my shoulder firmly.

"The others will get it." Otou-San looked surprised.

"A hollow?" We both nodded.

"Karin senses them clearer than any machine Kurotsuchi has come up with. She can even sense when earth-bound's are turning hollow." Otou-san stared at me.

"Why does everyone do that when they find out?" I complained. Toushirou chuckled.

"Because there's only very faint, barely remembered stories that mention someone able to do that." Toushirou looked over at him curiously.

"There is?"

"Hai. A thousand years ago, there was a Shinigami maiden, who surpassed all others in power, without even releasing her Zanpakutou, and it is said she had Bankai. Her hair was short, and blood red, and her body as swift as a willow. Her eyes, as white as snow, with shards of the night sky embedded within their depths, when she attacked a hollow so hard she cut the sky, so the whispers go. She was called the first Heavenly Guardian, but her power was too great. No Hollow felt safe as long as she reigned the night sky, for she only hunted in the dark.

"The Hollows were gathered, like never before, by a Demon, one of the eldest Demons, and he led a army of 7 Vasto Lorde's, and 10 000 Hollow on her. The army was laid to waste though, without the release of her Shikai. The only wounds she held, was her shirt had been cut in half, and a small cut on her cheek." I remembered the petals of the Sakura tree cutting my cheek. The wound had been there when I emerged from my inner world, and had healed, but left a tiny scar. "But the Vasto Lorde's she looked at with fear. They attacked as one, and slowly beat down on her. She wouldn't release her sword; the power weakened her deeply, and her power released was so immense, it frightened her.. Just when she would have been slain, one of the Hollow was turned to ice, by a dragon of the coldest ice, and during his approach, it began to snow.

"He slay the rest of the Hollow before they could react, and combining his strength with Fire Lady, they sent the Demon back to Hell. But as he was cast back into the depths, he swore he would come back, and send them as a gift to the Devil. After that, the Fire Lady disappeared, and the Ice Lord was never seen again."

The room was silent, and I pulled the blankets closer around me- during the story I had sat up, so I looked like a volcano with a head.

"That was the first time the male Heavenly Guardian appeared in our stories, Hitsugaya-Kun." Toushirou nodded, but the look in his eyes was distant.

"I'll leave you to your journeys. Say good-bye to me & Yuzu before you leave, Karin-Chan!" Even before he was out the door, I was jumping down from the Sakura tree.

"You know, he tells the story well." I didn't have to turn around to know exactly where she was, and I stared at the spot in front of me. Identical to the one in the real world, was a railing, a place to perfectly watch the sunset.

"This would be so much easier for me if I could just leave the past where it belongs." She laughed, quietly, musically.

"Yes, it would be child. But would you follow the easy path because it was easy?" Probably not. I climbed over, then sat on the railing, and she joined me. The sun was forever setting here, wasn't it?

"Reitō-en..How come when my father was describing Fire Lady, she sounds different?"

"Because then, we weren't like other Shinigami. They were wrong, we didn't have Shikai. We weren't Shinigami & Zanpakutou, we were one. Because of that, we didn't have a release. Our appearances were combined, but I was not of ice then. The years changed us, and we grew into separate beings. You became colder, and the alteration went so deep, it changed our soul, and our powers." A few clouds obscured the moonlight. Off in the distance, I could swear I could hear voices.

Suddenly, Reitō-en stood.

"Karin, get up!" I scrambled to stand up. "It is beginning again." Blue was seeping from the shards in her eyes, slowly taking over. "He is stronger now. He will do _anything_ to kill you and Toushirou. He will send Adjuchas now. Be careful!" There was no flash, the scene didn't change as I blinked, and it was almost dizzying as I flashed right back into my body.

"Toushirou..." I muttered. The distant look in his eyes told me he was still in his inner world. I got out of bed and shook him, but he still remained impassive. I sighed at the purple hilt peeking over his shoulder. "Hyourinmaru, a little help, please. I'd really rather not fight in Urahara-San's shop, thanks." I tried to be patient, but it wasn't working that well. I sat on the bed, and, tapping my foot, I finished the can of pop he'd given me. He blinked, and awareness lit his stunning teal eyes.

"Hyourinmaru said to calm down, not yet. Care to explain?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Care to explain what was going on with you & Momo before we were attacked?" He shrugged.

"Sure, but you go first." My smile was a little sad.

"The Legend was true, but there were bits & pieces that were wrong. And the Demons waging war. On us, specifically. You, and me. But he'll do anything to kill us. And now, he'll send Adjuchas. Thank god he doesn't have the Hougyoku." The look in Toushirou's eyes said he hadn't even considered that thought.

"Then its a good thing you're leaving. Lets go, I'll help you pack."

{Karin's POV}

I didn't let him help me pack. I sent him off, telling him to go find a wheelbarrow for his paperwork.

"Karin-Chan, are you sure you're okay? Is it safe for you to go around this early?" I laughed, and hugged my twin. She squeezed me gently.

"I'm fine, Yuzu." I titled my head up, to show her a small white line. "They didn't have to keep me under too long, because I heal really fast." We'd used a memory replacement on Yuzu- and told Otou-San the truth- to make her think it had happened weeks ago, and that I'd just gotten the stitches out. I refused to let Orihime do beyond the necessary for me to live. I wouldn't make my body unused to healing, because Orihime wouldn't always be around to revive me, like she was for my brother.

I grabbed my Ipod charger, and a couple other things I deemed necessary, and shoved it in my suitcase. Again, the clothes were props. Yuzu ran downstairs, and came back up with a tin of hot chocolate chip cookies. I grinned. God, she spoiled me.

"Arigato, Yuzu!" Her smiled made my heart glow. Ichi-Nii poked his head in.

"Need me to carry that down for you?" He gestured at my bag, and I shrugged.

"Sure." We walked down the stairs, Ichi-Nii with my bag sitting on one of his shoulders like it was the weight of a grain of rice. What a showoff, I thought, and rolled my eyes. Outside, I hugged Yuzu one last time, and waved to Otou-San. He winked at me.

"Don't trip, Karin-Chan!" Humor lined his voice, but there was a real warning behind the words; he didn't mean tripping. Onii-Chan handed my bag to Toushirou, who was supposedly going to the same 'camp' I was.

"If she's injured, or dead when I get there, I'm going to make Kenpachi look like a mouse." Could everyone _but_ me make their voices cold? Toushirou nodded, and took my bag. Did they not think I could carry my bags- not that I was complaining. I didn't even have to think about the path to Urahara's; my feet were used to the journey. We stayed silent the whole way, & let ourselves into the shop. Toushirou helped me out of my body, and then deposited his gigai before climbing down the ladder. This time, I didn't jump right from the top; when I was a quarter of the way down, I jumped. Toushirou went halfway, again.

"Renji, are you coming back?" I heard Matsumoto ask as I walked towards the small crowd.

"No, I think the Taicho wants me to watch over Rukia.." He said, scratching his head.

"Awww! It's scary when he comes to fukutaicho meetings...And you've _never _had a problem looking after her." Better not tell that to Ichi-Nii.. He'd kick Renji's ass to Hell and back- again.

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou snapped. "Stop gossiping. Urahara-San, is the Senkaimon ready?" Urahara-San nodded. "Matsumoto, check with communication that its safe." They'd told me about the cleaner, and the flowing sands... thank god they could shut them off. I'd _really _rather not see that, whether I had Shunpo or not. A quick conversation, and she nodded.

"All clear, Taicho." Matsumoto picked up a huge pile of shopping bags, and we followed Toushirou through the shimmering blue light, into a dark and grimy place. I crinkled my nose.

"Ew. I thought you said there was a cleaner?" Toushirou looked back without pausing, and rolled his eyes at me. The place began to creep me out, so I took out my Ipod, and quickly sifted through my songs and picked one out. I set it on speaker.

" _Lets be free, free free you and me, I just wanna free free fall into loves arms, you and me, life can be so hard. Be free to fall in love, trust that you'll be strong enough to catch me free, free, fall in loves arms, loves arm. You and me, free, life can be so hard. Be free to fall in love, trust that you'll be strong enough to catch me, free free, fall into loves arms, loves arm. Now I see things differently, I want simple things. Just wanna be happy, love is what I want. And I hope you feel the same, its just you and me, free fallin'._"

"I like this song," Matsumoto commented. I smiled.

"It's Free Fall, by Alycia. It's really good." I realized I still had it on shuffle, when it switched songs.

"_You cry more, and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around, do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to ends, as you rise from the doubt, a new life she has found._" Toushirou raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell?" I tried not to blush. The guy beats on girl songs weren't usually my type, but the rhythm and meaning behind this one was different.

"It's a good song?" He shrugged, and we continued on, the only sound our footsteps, and my music.

"How can you two _stand_ this?" Matsumoto finally burst out. We both looked at her, and coursed

"Stand what?"

"This god damn silence?" Time of Dying turned on in the background.

_"On the ground I lay, motionless in pain-"_

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked.

_"I can see my life flashing before my eyes."_

"It's too quiet...like you're all alone."

_"Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?"_ I looked at Matsumoto, and saw something in her crystal blue eyes. She'd lost someone she loved, right when the war began. When he'd abandoned her and Seiretei, Toushirou had told me. Someone she'd loved.

_"Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!" _

"It's just the opposite of that. You know they're there, and that they won't abandon you. You don't need the words to say that." I said gently.

_"I will not die. I will survive!"_ She looked down. Just then, we reached the other side, and I hesitated before I crossed, unsure of what the expect. But the look in Toushirou eyes reassured me. He knew exactly what was on the other side.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me."_

The sky was perfect, and arrived in a town. People scurried around us, completely avoiding us. A few waved at Matsumoto, who Toushirou told me, frequented the local bars. We headed towards a white gate, and suddenly walls fell all around it as we approached. A gigantic man stepped out, and his size alone, was frightening. In one of his hands, he held an ax.

"_What the Hell?_" I breathed, but Toushirou was completely relaxed.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" It said. "Matsumoto fukutaicho! And who is this young lady?" He addressed them like old friends, and Toushirou answered easily.

"You remember Kurosaki Ichigo?" When the huge man nodded, he continued. "This is his sister, and I'm supposed to bring her here on her breaks so she can train." He turned to me. "Karin, this is Jidanbō, and he guards the west gate."

"Obviously." My answer was a little breathless.

"Are her eyes normally the size of watermelons?" He asked. I blinked, and shook my head.

"No, sorry. Just surprised." He cocked his head.

"Your brother wasn't."

"Ichi-Nii was either too focused, to too stupid. Usually the latter." I shrugged, and he laughed. Then, he turned around, and struggled to lift up the gate. That thing must be damn _heavy_! Toushirou, Matsumoto, and I hurried through, and he set the gate back down. This place was the complete opposite of the dirty town. It was neat, almost immaculate, all the walls white, and about eight different paths I could spot.

"Anyone want to lend me a map while I'm here?" I asked. Toushirou shrugged, and handed me my bag. He'd obviously gotten tired of carrying it around. I grabbed it, and slung it over my back. We jumped into the sky, and I trailed slightly behind. Everyone stopped in their work to salute us as we passed. This place was peaceful, if huge. But they'd told me there was about 200 people to a squad, and 13 squads. That meant about 2600 people lived in here. They had to have a lot of room, for belongings, lodgings, meeting rooms, everything.

We came to a huge hall, and Toushirou made Matsumoto take my bag.

"Put it in the Administration office. We'll be there soon. See that the squad is in some _semblance_ of order." Then, he seemed to remember who he was speaking to- Matsumoto. "We'll, not chaos, anyway." She nodded, and bounded off. He led me in the opposite direction, and talked with some tall dude with gray hair. He led us into a room, and then left. Sitting at a desk, was the old dude I had argued with about whether Toushirou was punished or not- the Head Captain.

"Captain-Commander, This is Kurosaki Karin." He said formally. I pulled my hand out of my pockets, and pulled myself out of a slouch. He didn't even open his eyes to look, but I would swear he could see without doing so.

"Are you ready for your training?" I almost shrugged, but Toushirou glanced at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Hai. May I ask who I'll be training with?"

"You will probably not recognize the names, but you may. You shall be training with Madarame Ikkaku, Hisai Shuuhei, Hanatarō Yamada, Izuru Kira, Juushirō Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyōraku. All of these people are seated officers, lieutenants, and captains. Do not waste there time. You start tomorrow morning at dawn. Here, and you will meet with your first trainer. Dismissed." He went back to his paper work, and we bowed once more before leaving. Toushirou lead me to the 10th division, and took me into the administration office. Everyone greeted him as he passed, but said nothing to me.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." What, two weeks for spring break? And I was going to spend it with people who killed monsters and carried around swords. Yeah, totally lucky. His back was to me, I slipped a headphone in, and quietly turned on my music. "Everyone of those people are busy, keeping their divisions running. Yamada is the only one I don't get." Matsumoto looked over, from leaning back with her feet on her desk.

"Fourth division. Probably wants her to have some healing talent." I snorted.

"I already have medical training- hello, my dad owns a clinic?" They both rolled their eyes at me.

"That's not _healing_." Matsumoto said. I shrugged. I'd find out the difference later.

"Better question. Where am I sleeping?" Toushirou looked up.

"That, is a question I just may have an answer to. Karin, how much do you mind authority?" I looked around, thinking about the question. Because of the guys on the team, I was used to it. I didn't particularly enjoy it or hate it, but I was fine with it.

" I don't really care; they respect me, or they learn to right damn fast." Was all I said. "Why?"

"I don't have a third seat. Would you be my _acting_ third seat while you're in Seiretei?" Matsumoto took her feet off the desk. There was something in her eyes that made me feel like it would be a lot tougher than it sounded.

"Sure? What'a I have to do?"

"We'll you'll have to do _some_ paperwork," Knowing Matsumoto, she'd pushed half of it on me, and give the rest to Toushirou. "And help train the subordinates, organize a little cooking. That's about it." I raised my eyebrows.

"I can't do anything that involves cooking, unless you wanna burn the place down." I said. "The rest, I'm fine with." He nodded.

"Captain, and seats two to five have their own rooms. Grab your stuff. We'll put it in your room, and then you can meet the squad that's here. Most of it is spread across Seiretei, doing different duties, or in the Human world, guarding certain towns." I grabbed my bag, and pushed the button that turned it into a wheeler. He lead me down the hall, and lead me to a building next door, explaining that this was where the 10th divisions seated officers lived. There was a large living room, several full bathrooms, plus a full bathroom in each room. He sat around while I put random small things in the places I picked, and grabbed a Shihakushō from the closet. On the inside flap, it bore the marking of my division, and my new seat, and changed into it in the bathroom.

In the main room, the walls were a soft, sea green. It was beautiful, but faint, compared to his eyes. Dull. The bathroom was lilac, but it didn't have the peace of the night sky. I folded up my clothes, and carried them out, and set them on the bed. Then, he took me right back to the squads building, and called out to everyone in the room. It was about twenty people. They organized themselves, according to the seated officer they were assigned as they came into a huge main room, Toushirou told me quietly.

Except for the first 5 officers, people were assigned to a seated officer, and they worked in those groups throughout Seiretei.

"This is Kurosaki Karin, and she is your new acting third seat." Flat out, plain and simple. "Any objections?" What, was this a democracy? I thought he made the decisions, and they had to deal with him. There was a lot of muttering.

"No offense Taicho, but someone this young? Has she even been through the academy?" A man stepped forward, and the people behind him look a little uncomfortable.

"No, I did not go through the academy. I'm still alive, hence the _acting_." I said, quietly, but firmly. "I've been able to see and sense ghost for about as long as I can remember, and been able to see Hollows clearly for nearly a year. My brother, who you people I am sure have met on several occasions, left the area for training, and the Hollows didn't stop appearing, so I dealt with the small ones in my path. One attacked me & my friends during a game, and Hitsugaya-Taicho saved us. These past couple months he's been training me." I cocked my head. "Any questions?"

"Can you fight?" Another person stepped forward, and the first moved back into place. This one was eying me suspiciously.

"How would you prefer I prove I can? You obviously don't believe I'm a Kurosaki." I said, sweetly, with just a hint of danger in my voice. He stepped forward, drawing his sword. I glanced at Toushirou.

"Don't damage him, or the place, Karin. And be careful, Koizumi is the fourth seat." I grinned.

"Me? Hurt someone I'm training with? _Never._" He rolled his eyes, and everyone backed up, while Toushirou leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

Koizumi, when he realized that Toushirou wasn't going to stop the fight, charged at me. I easily ducked under his side swing, without even drawing my sword. He turned around into an attack, and I continued to dodge. After a minute or two though, I got bored. Toushirou straitened.

"Wrap this up, Kurosaki. I'm hungry." I slipped inside Koizumi's attack, and, jumped into a handstand before grabbing his neck with my feet and flipping him. I jumped back over him, and drew Reitō-en to his neck.

"Still ask if I can fight?" I asked sweetly, sheathing Reitō-en. He stood up, taking my hand.

"Yes, you didn't use your sword right 'til the end." He said. I shrugged.

"You'll see later then." I waved, and walked off. There was a kitchen attached to this place, and we grabbed some food. Matsumoto wandered off to talk to some friends- probably to see if they wanted to go out drinking tonight. A couple people came up, and introduced themselves. Some, asked to talk to Toushirou later. He told them to stop by his office in the morning. I ate my food, not even tasting it, thinking about Yuzu.

_It'll do you no good to worry about her. Your brother, while thick headed at times, is a good protector. He'll take care of her._ I smiled at her words.

_Yeah but.. it never feels right unless __**I'm**__the one protecting her._ I could practically feel her hand on my shoulder. When Toushirou gasped, I realized I was. She stood right beside me, and her hand did lie on my shoulder. Surprised. I blinked, then laughed quietly, and moved over for her to sit.

"Toushirou, this is Reitō-en." She didn't need the introduction.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll I'm here, and shes a piece of my soul, so guess what? She's here too, baka." He shook his head.

"Not what I meant. Manifestation takes _years_ of training to be able to do." I looked at him, and his eyes were lime, with a hint of turquoise. I shrugged.

"I don't know how I did it- if I even did." Knowing her, she probably did it herself.

"She's not like others; she'll surpass all the knowledge you have, and add some. Don't expect the usual limitations to apply to her." She told him. I looked over at her, and for the first time, noticed her figure. She was tall, at least a good foot and 2 inches taller. Her body was shaped like a smooth hour glass, and her chest was like water gliding over a rock in a river, perfectly. Everything about her was...synchronized. A lot of people were staring at her. Her clothes were surprising; a tight halter top bound her chest, and small black leather shorts covered her ass.

"By the way, you never did tell me what you and Momo were talking about." He almost winced.

"Normally it takes someone of Captain power, putting there all in a spell, with the full incantation to do that kind of damage. You did the incantation, but you were _injured_ and you still did that damage. I'd say about a thirty percent of your power, and fading fast. Even the advanced Kidō users would have to try pretty hard to do that, Karin. Your Kidō is even stronger here, so try to avoid using it, unless its Bakudō. We don't need you blowing away a tree by using Shō." I snorted.

"Is that possible?" He raised his eyebrows. "Never mind. Got it, no Hadō." I looked over, and Reitō-en had disappeared.

"Don't worry, Zanpakutou do that fairly often. They can appear specifically to you, if they wish, or manifest for anyone to see, but usually their wielder must do the latter, as Bankai training." I nodded, and listened as he explained Bankai training to me, and the types of training I would probably have with my trainers in the next two weeks. Well, really twelve. I was going to train with each person, two days- if necessary. I asked a few questions, and stored away the information he gave me, but my mind wasn't really in the conversation. Really, I was in bed. We finished our meal, and I headed back to my room while he went to deal with a couple stacks of paperwork. I shed my clothes, and climbed into my bed. I pulled my hair up behind me, curled up on my side, and in under ten seconds, I was asleep.

{Karin's POV}

I stumbled around, my eyes half closed, and slid into the shower. I turned the water on hot, and watched as the steam began to rise, before stepping into the shower- and nearly jumping right back out. When I washed myself lazily, standing with my arms braced against the wall as the spray washed the conditioner out of my hair, and my head leaning against my arm. When I almost fell asleep, I blasted the water on cold, and stood there for five minutes before letting myself get out. I was shivering, and wrapped myself tight in a large fluffy towel. This towel, unlike the one I had worn on my trip into Ichi-Nii's room, was almost too big. It wrapped around me twice, and covered from my chest, to almost my knee's. I sat on my bed, and dried myself, unwilling to let myself relax, for fear I would fall asleep and be late. It was half an hour to dawn when I exited my room, and found the cafeteria. I ate some scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a couple slices of bacon. Matsumoto slid in beside me, and started talking animatedly. I groaned, moved my plate out of the way, and let my head fall and slam against the table.

"You've got few enough brain cells Kurosaki, could you at least _try _to avoid using more?" I looked up wearily at Toushirou.

"Not for the next couple hours." He raised his eyebrows.

"Even when you've had sleep you don't like mornings?" The look I gave him was almost a glare.

"No, I always walk around like a zombie." He snorted.

"You've got the brains of one." I punched him, hard. I chewed on a chunk of bacon, while he discussed some things I had no comprehension of- something about a library, training with the squad, exetera.

Sighing, I stood up, checking the time on my Ipod. The other two also stood.

"Matsumoto. Paperwork. And I mean it. _Now_." I hid a laugh as she whined. But he stalked off, and gestured for me to follow him. He led me to the Captain's Hallway, where all the captains offices were. Toushirou explained that each captain had a separate office, but most just used their administration offices, like he was.

He left me in garden, surrounded by the walls of the area. I could tell from the grass, that this was often used as a training area.

"I hope you're at least half as good as your brother, otherwise, this won't be any fun." I spun, to see Baldy.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said. He smirked, his sword on his shoulders.

"Nope." Without warning, he charged at me. I slid to the side, and just slipped by his unsheathed sword. Immediately, I drew Reitō-en. "Good reflexes."

"No duh, otherwise I'dve lost my head fighting beside Toushirou a while ago." I said. He gripped his sheath in his left hand, and his blade in his right. I looked at him, mildly surprised. He was one of _those_ fighters, huh? No wonder they'd wanted me to train with him. That required great hand eye coordination, muscle control, strength, and brains. He attacked me again, and it was a lot harder than I thought to block first one, then the other blade. He worked me for hours on that, simply blocking one after another constantly. Finally, I got pissed off. I pretended to stumbled, making it look like my ankle was twisted. When he came in to tap his sword on my neck, like he'd been doing all day, I jumped up, and slipped my sword under his and twisted up, knocking it away. I easily blocked his sheath, and got that away from him too, and gave him a welt similar to the ones on my neck with the back of my sword. He grinned, and pushed my sword away.

"Good Job. Now, lets see how you do when you have two weapons coming at you from different speeds." I groaned. I had a feeling I would have more welts before the day was done.

{Karin's POV}

I stumbled into the administration office, and ignoring Matsumoto's squeal when she jumped out of the way, plopped down onto the couch.

"Madarame?" Toushirou asked, not even looking up. Pouting, Matsumoto sat at the second desk

"Please tell me the others aren't going to do this to me." He looked up, and I swear his eyes flickered green when he saw the welts covering my arms, chest, and neck.

"Tell me it's not worse underneath!" Matsumoto said worriedly.

"I haven't checked. Don't want to, either." I muttered. Toushirou stood up, and grabbed a small stack of papers. I groaned when he handed them to me.

"Fill these out, and you are third seat by records. I want those in sometime in the next hour, so they can go in with all the other papers we're supposed to submit today." I sighed. That's right; they'd mentioned Tuesday was paperwork day. I took the pen he handed me, and began filling them out.

"You guys really are trying to work me to death so I stay here.." I muttered, and Matsumoto giggled. I filled out all the paperwork, and put it on the coffee table. As I shifted back into a comfortable decision, I fell asleep.

{Toushirou's POV}

She laid on the couch, for once, no sarcastic smiles,or frowns obscuring her features. She was relaxed, and one of her hands hung off the edge of the couch. She murmured something in her sleep, and kept repeating it. I leaned closer to hear.

"Yuzu.." She whispered, and a wry smile took control of my mouth. Of course, she was dreaming of her twin. She'd been to exhausted for dinner; even Matsumoto had called herself starved, and she hadn't been doing sword work all day. She'd left a while ago, when I finally got sick of her complaining, and sent her off. She'd actually finished her work, which she did about once every three months- and we had paperwork every week. She usually shipped it off to me.

I leaned over, and shook her shoulder. For the next five minutes, I did everything I could think of, short of pouring cold water on her, to wake her up. Even shouting hadn't worked. I would've normally called in one of the subordinates to get her to bed, but, honestly, I didn't trust them with Karin. Possessiveness surged through me, and normally I would have been disturbed by that. By since I'd met her, about Karin, it had been happening often. I 'd tried ignoring it, but it hadn't worked. Sighing, I scooped her up, and, because it was so late, no one was around, and carried her to her room. I dumped her on top of her bed, and walked out the door. I would have done more, but I really didn't want it to look like there was something going on between us.

_Look? So there is then, and your just hiding it?_ Hyourinmaru teased.

_Shut up!_ I snarled. _You really have to comment like that, when you know exactly what I feel?_ Silence met my accusation. Then,

_Gomen. I should know better, but like the girl, I simply can't seem to stop myself from goading you. You hardly ever show any emotion, so I always look forward to when you do. Maybe, just a little, you should loosen up, Toushirou._ I sighed.

_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped. _ I could feel him smile, and we both knew we were forgiven.

_We are both at fault, but at least it wasn't for something too serious. _Thankfully he was right. I didn't even notice my feet had carried me to my own quarters- not that they were far. Just three doors down. I entered my rooms, with the kitchenette, full bathroom, and king sized bed. I shed my clothes, and dumped myself on the bed, glad for the cool breeze blowing in, and pulled a sheet over me. It felt like I had been out there battling Madarame with Karin, and my body ached as if I had been. This was so not normal..

{Karin's POV}

When I awoke, I felt surprisingly fresh, and astonishingly awake. I took a quick shower, and put on my Shihakushō. I smiled every time I saw the division number printed on the inside edge. Yesterday, Madarame had told me only to bother him again if I wanted to fight him til tenth blood. I'd figured I didn't need the training that bad. I'd told the tall old man, and found out he was Captain-Commander's lieutenant. He'd promised to report it to the Head Commander, and told me the same time tomorrow- now today. I sipped a cup of tea, and munched on a bowl of cereal. Seiretei wasn't quiet what I expected- the food was pretty similar, with all the traditional candy, but not a lot of the new. But it had cereal, which made for a quick breakfast for me. Yuzu hadn't often let us have cereal; she insisted we would do better with a hot breakfast.

But the longer I was awake, the more my blast of energy faded. By the time Toushirou and Matsumoto sat down on either side of me, I was ready to pass out again. We were there early, and as every squad member passed, they greeted us. It was kind of tiring.

"Tell me...when I die I don't have to wake up this early." I was practically begging them.

"You can get away with being late pretty often if you press the right buttons, or if you're _really _good you can convince _someone_ to give you a later start." Matsumoto looked pointedly at Toushirou, then sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately, I am not that good. He finished his bite and said

"Your lazy enough, Matsumoto." I smiled, and waved to them, heading off to the space where I had trained with baldy yesterday.

Waiting for me, was a all man with long blonde hair, leaning against a wall.

"Kurosaki Karin?" I nodded.

"You look Nothing like your brother," He observed. "I'm Izuru Kira." I smiled at him.

"'s this gunna be mental or physical training?" I muttered. "I...dislike mornings." He laughed. The demeanor I got from his was like he was shy..Really shy. And I'd heard he hung out with Matsumoto.

"A bit of both." He jumped forward, and immediately tried to disarm me. As soon as I'd reached the area, I'd pulled out my sword. I saw what he was doing. He was trying to either disarm me, or make me make a big movement to free my sword, and leave myself open. I jumped back, and almost pulled his sword out in the process, and yawned.

"Sorry, I'm really bad during the mornings." He jumped forward to match me, and his attacks were all very close; an attempt to give me not enough room to block.

"Interesting strategy." I told him. I didn't particularly _like_ that kind of fighting, but I could do it and deal with it.

"It's pretty easy to figure out, but not so easy to defend against." He told me. "Try to get in close." I sighed, and jumped forward, he tried to trip me as I entangled his sword. Instead of falling and leaving myself vulnerable, I jumped high. He smiled again, but somehow, he still looked depressed. It was kind of creepy.

"Good. Now come down here an fight like a woman." He said. I laughed.

"Usually, no matter what gender they're fighting, they say man." I told him as we sparred. He shrugged.

"I'd never do that, because you never know when Soifon Taicho is around, and she is one woman I _don't_ want to offend." Now I laughed. Made sense. Even Ichi-Nii had admitted he'd rather not tangle with her, partly because she was Yoruichi-San's adopted sister. But if she got in his way, despite her Shikai, she would die. For hours, we battled, each trying to get inside each others grips, and knock their sword away. We were surprisingly fairly equal. I felt a small flash of reiatsu, and it distracted me enough that I barely blocked Kira's next attack.

"Konichiwa, Hitsugaya-Taicho!" I wasn't sure who was listening. Kira backed off, and I looked over, in time to see surprise in his teal eyes.

"Hey. Kira, are you about done with her?" He asked nonchalantly. I turned back to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, shes better than most. Keep practicing though, Kurosaki." I smirked.

"These days, when am I _not_ practicing" I walked over to Toushirou, sheathing Reitō-en. "So whats up?"

"Your going to help me train some of the subordinates." I raised my eyebrows.

"Order or optional?" His glare told me everything I needed to know. "Give me twenty minutes, I need a quick shower." He turned, heading towards 10th division headquarters.

"It's ten, you better be there. I'll have Matsumoto wait for you in the administration office." I punched him as I ran by, racing for my room. {**I debated publishing it at this point, but then I decided it wasn't good enough to be one of my epic cliff hangers xD**}

By the time I showered, and Matsumoto lead me into the Dojo, it had been fifteen minutes.

"It's about time you got here, Kurosaki." I grimaced.

"Well if you'd come to get me sooner, I wouldn't of had this problem. It's not like you gave me any warning." The subordinates, who had been talking at the back of the room gasped. He just rolled his eyes, and called them to order. Matsumoto left, and I stood beside him, but back a bit. There was about 10 people here.

"All of you are going to find a partner, and begin sparring. Every time I call out, we'll switch partners, and eventually, you are going to work with me, and then 3rd seat Kurosaki." I tried not to rolled my eyes. He was so formal around everyone else, just like I was. It was sickening, compared to all those days at the railing. I missed Kakura, just for the peace of that view...and the time I'd spent there with him. "Organize yourselves." A young man stepped forward, kind of short, but still taller than me, with strait brown hair.

"Uhm...Kurosaki-Sama, may I work with you first?" It was kind of hard not to laugh- in a aww, that's so sweet way.

"Of course...?"

" Fujimoto Keiji, Kurosaki-Sama." I nodded. Everyone was already spreading out. I drew Reitō-en, and I heard the scrape of other swords escaping there sheath. I shook my head. I'd have to tell Toushirou to have them fix that; it could make or break an ambush.

"Ok, Fujimoto, come at me." He held his sword awkwardly, and I paused him before he could. I walked over to him.

"Relax, but be ready to move your sword at any movement from your opponent. Spread you hands a little; they shouldn't be touching like that. It makes it harder to balance your sword, and its impossible to put your full strength in an attack when you hold it that way." I demonstrated, then moved back to my position. "Now, any time I move my sword in a direction, I want you to move your sword towards the way to properly block. " We practiced like that for the full time, and by the time I was done, if I had been going easy, he would have been able to block most of my attacks. When Toushirou called switch, I told him

"Keep practicing with the next person you spar with, but this time, try and see if you can get some attacks in." I looked over, and saw Toushirou staring at me. I smirked at him, before joining the next person who asked me.

{Toushirou's POV}

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, as she worked with the subordinates, teaching them proper grips, and blocks. This group was fresh out of the academy, little did she know, and she was a surprisingly good teacher. By the end of the class, her honorific's had changed from sama to Sensei. The subordinates almost revered her. Whenever she had used her hands on a student- adjusting the positions of her hands, or shifting their arms, I'd been struck by anger. The class had ended, and each of the students thanks us personally, and as a class. Several of them stuck around to ask about tutoring- which Karin had to deny; she had school again in a week and a bit.

They'd all be disappointed, but she'd appeased them with a promise to try and work with them again next time she was here. And the smile she gave them, suddenly made me glad for all the time I'd had her to myself.

{Karin's POV}

I lay on the roof of the Dojo, and Toushirou was beside me, like this was a makeshift railing. A while ago, we'd seen Matsumoto wandering off with the usual drinking gang- Kira, Hisagi, Iba, Ikkaku, and all the rest. A song whispered in my head, and I didn't even notice I was singing out loud.

"_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding, fall into your sunlight. The futures open wide, beyond believing, to know why, hope dies..And losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise. The silence of the sound is soon to follow, somehow, sundown. And finding answers, is forgetting all the questions we called home, crossing the graves of the unknown.. As reason clouds my eyes, the splendor fading, illusions of the sunlight. The reflection of a lie will keep me waiting, with love gone, for so long.. And this day ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know, knowing that faith is all I hold._" I became conscious that I was singing, as I sang higher and louder.

"_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on, but I know, all I know, is that the ends beginning. Who I am, from the start, take me home, to my heart, let me go and I will run, I will not be silenced. All this time spent in vein, wasted years wasted gain., all is lost, home remains and this wars not over. There's a light, there's a sun, taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong, and his love will conquer_" My voice faded off, as the sky began to take purple hues, and the sun began its venture home. {**Yeah, I know I put in a lot of songs and lyrics in this. I've been meaning to spread them out throughout the series, but they've kinda taken over this chapter. This last part was especially long, but that song means a lot to me, so I had to put it in. and to me, it really fit in that place.**}

"You have a great voice." He said it softly, and I turned, to see him looking at me intently. I smiled, but, for some reason, it was kind of hesitant. Only him, Reitō-en, and Yuzu saw me hesitant. Even Ichi-Nii didn't..

_You were strong on your own for so long, you're not sure how to lean on others. _Reitō-en told me. My breath was a little shaky; her words hit home.

"Arigato.." I was almost scared, as I let my head rest against his. He shifted, just a little closer. My shoulder was touching his, all the way down to my hand. We lay like that for two hours, as the sun set, and the moon rose. Honestly, if I could have, I would have just slept there. I'd never felt more comfortable, aside from when I was with Reitō-en. Even with Yuzu. When I was with my twin, I was, in the back of my mind, constantly searching for danger.

He stood, and reached down to help me up. His hand would have been freezing cold to anyone else, but to me, it was warm. Our hands lingered once I was standing, and I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. Our hands brushed every once in a while, as we walked to the seated officer quarters. He stopped at my room, and there was a strange look in his eyes when he whispered

"Oyasumi, Karin." {Good Night} I smiled once more, trying to make it confident, though my hand was shaking as I opened my door. Just before I closed it, I took one last look at his back as he headed towards his room.

{Karin's POV}

I stared out at the late afternoon sky. In an hour or so, the sun would begin to set. This past week had been trying, on my patience, and my skills. I'd learned a lot, but... I was scared. It felt like I was being torn in half- staying here with Toushirou and Matsumoto, and all of my new friends, or going back to the one person that had _constantly_ supported me. I was in a the tree in the courtyard, instead of on my -our- usual spot on the Dojo. I knew he could find me, without even trying. And just as I knew that, I knew, that when he didn't find me atop Dojo, he wouldn't look unless he couldn't bear it. I prayed he could. The tree shaded me from the glaring light of the sun, and from most probing eyes. I'd turned my reiatsu down, trying to keep the flow to a minimum, but I couldn't completely stop the small bleeding. Even if I had no reiatsu seeping he could find me.

My arms were wrapped around my legs, and I let my head rest on my knees. My Ipod was playing in my ears, and when I finally started listening to the words, it kind of shocked me.

"_My wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face. Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright. One day, you will wake up with nothing but your sorry's. And someday, you will get back, everything you gave me._" I sighed. All the songs I seemed to notice I was listening to, even though it was on shuffle, were ones that stung.

"Hey Karin." I screamed, and fell out of the tree. I barely managed to twist enough in midair to land on my feet. Before me, grinning, stood my Onii-Chan.

"Ichi-Nii you _asshole!_" I swore at him. Beside him, Rukia was hiding a smile.

"You didn't feel his reiatsu as soon as he got here?" She asked. I turned my Ipod off, and wrapped up the cord.

"I'm not always looking for my brother. Usually, quite the opposite." Just then, because it was in the 10th squads courtyard, everyone started poring in. Toushirou led the almost attack, and behind him were the students we had taught my second day of training.

"Karin-Sensei, are you okay?" Fujimoto asked, his eyes glittering with worry. As soon as Toushirou had seen my brother, he knew what had happened.

"Really, Karin, learn to pay more attention." Despite being in front of everyone, I flipped him the middle finger.

"I'll do that when my brother can control his reiatsu." We both snorted again, and Rukia giggled behind her hand. When Ichi-Nii glared at her, she shrugged.

"Karin-Chan has a point." I smirked, when he turned his glare to me.

"Either wipe that look off your face or bring it on, Onii-Chan." The 10th division stared in confusion at the odd scene.

"Karin-Sensei, what's going on?" Fujimoto asked again.

"Ah, sorry. Fujimoto, this is my brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. He startled me, and that's why I screamed." I explained with a sheepish grin. I turned back to Ichi-Nii, and he was still glaring, so I drew Reitō-en. Everyone backed up- the students I'd trained the fastest. Toushirou Jumped into the tree I'd occupied a few minutes ago, but as he flashed by, I saw a grin occupying his face.

Ichi-Nii jumped into an attack, and with easy I set up a block, just enough to stop his sword, then slipped under, and jabbed his side with the blunt end of my sword. He didn't even pause as he turned around, swinging his sword- also with the blunt end. It was easy to tell, with Ichi-Nii's sword. Mine, you had too look, just a little. Our blades clashed for five minutes, before Rukia stepped in.

"Ichigo, that's enough." Pussy whipped. Rukia winked at me, before leading Ichi-Nii off. I smirked, and everyone slowly trailed back to their duties. Toushirou jumped down from the tree once they all left.

"Kurosaki, I want you to help me lead another Katana training class." I smiled, turning to him. Tomorrow was my last day. Even if it was surrounded by other people, I wanted to do this with him.

"Sure. When?" He smiled slowly.

"In an hour. And these guys are a lot better trained than those beginners you worked with last time." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You really enjoy watching me scramble around because I have no warning, don't you?" His smile was mischievous.

"Maybe." Matsumoto appeared, and called to Toushirou. Then, I wandered down to my room. I took a shower, taking a few minutes to just stand there and let the water relax my muscles, and massage the shampoo and conditioner into my hair. By the time I was done, there was only 15 minutes until I had to be at the Dojo. I sat on the bed, my hair wrapped in one towel, and my body in another. I turned my Ipod on speaker, and so yesterday started blaring. I frowned, realizing I really needed to get a dock for this place. I'd talk to Urahara-San..

"_If its over let it go an, come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off and let it go, and come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday._" The rhythm relaxed me, and I danced around, laughing. I climbed into my Shihakushō, gently fingering the 10th division sign on the inside. Then, I firmly closed my Shihakushō, and tied it. I ducked my head as I put on Reitō-en's sheath. {I just realized I wasn't clear about this before; Karin had a back sheath, just like Toushirou. After all they're the same height, and she's just as, maybe even more powerful than him.} I looked at the clock, and realized I should be there right now. And, using Shunpo, I was.

Everyone was lined up, and Toushirou was staring at the door when I arrived. I realized he'd been tracking my reiatsu.

"Gomen." I muttered as I entered the class.

"And we're supposed to learn from her?" My eyes lit with amusement.

"Whoever said that, step forward." Everyone stepped back, and one person was left sanding . His Shihakushō was shredded, and you could see tattoo's running up his arms through the pieces. Short black hair stuck out everywhere. Before anyone beside Toushirou could see what I was planning, I used Shunpo to get behind him and put Reitō-en at his neck.

"You have a lot to learn. One lesson; how to control your tongue. Otherwise, you just might lose it." I warned him.

"Kurosaki, get back here." Toushirou sounded bored, but a hint of amusement lined his voice. I winked as I joined him back at the front of the room, than yawned.

"I thought you said they had previous training, Taicho." His eyes turned sky blue as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Kurosaki, cool it. We don't need _everyone_ out to kill you." I shrugged, though we were both laughing internally.

"I'm used to it." He pretended to roll his eyes, and started the lesson. I moved over, and sat on the floor, while he explained the maneuvers they were to attempt today.

"Kurosaki, get off your ass and help me demonstrate." I pretended to heave a huge sigh. I didn't even ask which maneuver; though; I honestly didn't care. He came at me, and just from the way he held his sword, I recognized it. He was going to try and get his blade behind my hilt, either making me release my sword, cut the guard and blade off, or knock it away. I moved my sword at the last minute, and easily defended against the attack. He withdrew his sword, the swung into another attack. The look in his eyes said he was completely bored; and I realized when he repeated it, it was a sequence. I groaned.

"This is going to be no fun." I pretended to pout.

"Then man up, Kurosaki." I snorted.

"I'm a woman." Someone in the crowd snorted- but this time I had been watching for it, as had Toushirou. Two blades slammed into the wall on either side of his neck, and two locks of hair floated to the ground. Everyone backed away from the man, standing stiffly, scared that being near him would inflict our wrath. I leaned against my sword.

"Now now, don't you think you should be paying attention?" I said gently. Toushirou yanked his sword free sharply, and the man winced.

"I was-" Toushirou cut him off.

"Prove it. Win a sparring round to third blood- and no fatal cuts,- with Kurosaki, and I'll believe you were paying attention. Loose, and your on bathroom cleanup for the next month." He swallowed.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-Taicho." He said quietly. Everyone backed up to the walls, and Toushirou stood in front of the window. Before signaling to start, he opened it, silently telling me if I wanted out, I could leave. In response, I lifted Reitō-en. I saw turquoise flash in his eyes.

I let him attack me, and his moves go from shaky, to more controlled. His movements were swift and smooth, as his sword swung down at me. I slipped out of the way, and pinned his sword to the ground. He pulled it out the side, and I nicked his arm.

"First blood," Toushirou called. I span away from his attack , but his sword cut my side. I didn't even paused, as his sword was still extended when I finished my turn, I knocked it away, and a second small cut shone on his hand. As I drew my sword back, I moved it over and Reitō-en sliced through his sleeve, and blood began to seep onto the loose cloth. I wiped Reitō-en on my sleeve, and slid her back in her sheath.

" Nice try," I told him as he fetched his sword. His face masked the misery in his eyes.

Toushirou sent the class to work on the drills, and we circled around. I was amazed at how many stances I still had to correct. I heard Toushirou tell the man that I'd just beaten.

"You don't have to do washroom duty; you were doomed to loose. Honestly, I'm amazed you even got First Blood on Kurosaki. I'll have to work her on that later." I winced, and continued my rounds. I was starting to get bored, when Toushirou called everyone to order.

"OK, this class is almost done. You guys will get another demonstration though. Kurosaki, lets go." I nearly groaned in misery. He always won our sparring, and I always got the worse end of the sword.

"To what blood, Taicho?" Toushirou's eyes glittered in amusement.

"No specific blood. Just til one of us would have died." I almost whimpered. Instead, I forced myself to put up a strong front.

"This _again_ Taicho? I'd really rather _live_ this time." I mocked him. Our swords clashed, and from the stunned look on the subordinates faces, they hadn't seen us draw them. Honestly, I didn't remember drawing them either. I felt my eyes flash with an idea.

"_Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reitō-en._" I muttered, and my sword burst into flames. The flash blinded everyone, and I dove in. He'd expected this though, and our swords slammed together. Gasps echoed, as wide eyes followed our dance. This was familiar, but totally different- he never used the same attack twice in a row. I smiled slowly, as an Idea came to mind. I did the same thing he did- we didn't use the same attack twice. He wouldn't be expecting that... I side swept once, then, as his sword moved to the other side expecting an attack over there, I attacked again.

Hyourinmaru got stuck in the wall, and for once, Reitō-en kissed his throat. He grinned, and his eyes were pure turquoise. I could feel a little blood rushing to my cheeks.

"About time, Kurosaki! Now, I'll be able to stop going easy on you." I narrowed my eyes at him, but the pink tint on my cheeks remained. I put Reitō-en away, as he tugged on his sword. When it remained firmly lodged in the wood wall, I smirked.

"Have fun, Taicho," I said in a sing song voice as I sauntered out of the room.

{Karin's POV}

He found me after dinner, out on the roof, and told me I'd caused his sword to go completely through the wall.

"Did you have fun fixing the hole?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Didn't need to. Fujimoto offered to." I smiled. Keiji was a sweet guy, and I always looked forward to training with him. He was eager to learn, and help. "You go home tomorrow.." I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to think of that. "And you're not back until June." I nodded. His shoulder brushed mine as he sat down.

"My room better not be taken when I come back," I tried for lightness, but even I could hear the despair in my voice. He laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Fujimoto would start a rebellion if I _tried_." I pretended to laugh, but it turned to silence once more.

Why did it have to happen so fast? I'd learnt a lot when it came to sword work, and a lot about dealing with the squad, but it wasn't enough time to learn about the people here. About him.

Ever so hesitantly, I felt him lay his hand on mine. I looked over at him, surprised. There was no weight on my hand, but when I didn't move to pull my hand away, he let the weight rest on mine. I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks again, and to hide it, I let my head rest on his shoulder again. I could feel his heartbeat, which was speeding. It eventually slowed down, and his thumb began gently rubbing the top of my hand.

Tomorrow, I would be going home. But, for now, I would relax and enjoy this time with him.

Rukongai; the town just outside Seiretei, occupied by spirits brought here by the Shinigami

Shinigami; Death Gods

Seiretei; the city within the town of Rukongai, occupied only by Shinigami.

Shihakushō; the black robes the Shinigami wear.

Reiatsu; spiritual pressure

Zanpakutou; A Shinigami's weapon that is a part of their souls.

Kidō; Demon Magic

Hadō; offensive demon magick

Shikai; initial release

Bankai; Final Release.

Otou-San; Father

Okaa-San; Mother

Onii-Chan; brother

Onee-Chan; sister

Bakudō; binding magic

Shō; thrust

Oyasumi; Good Night

Sensei; teacher

Shunpo; Flash Step

Gomen; Sorry

Arigato; Thank you

Taicho; Captain

Fukutaicho; Sub captain,

Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reitō-en; Whisper the frozen flames of hell, Reitō-en.

Songs;

Free Fall, Alycia,

Shattered, Trading Yesterday,

So Yesterday, Hillary Duff

Time of Dying, three days grace.

Candles, Hey Monday

Face Down, the red jumpsuit apparatus


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween!I meant to put out two chapters, but I have choir camp so I've been really busy. I'll be gone for the next two days, but I'll check my emails for reviews as soon as I get back- and please, give my your opinion, thoughts & suggestions! I absolutely love hearing from you all.

Ok, now, It's time to tell you about my Christmas Special. On Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, & Boxing day I will put out a chapter. I'm going to be pretty busy writing those, & have them ready, so I'll have to write 4 chaps before I can put out one, so It might be a while before I put up another chapter. Sorry bout that, but it will be worth it! Promise!

Now, its time to go chow down on candy.

{Karin's POV}

I stared in wonder. I hadn't expected this. _Anything_ like this. I felt his hand on my shoulder, where he'd come to let it rest often. Everyone thought it was keeping me from making... spontaneous... decisions. They were half right; his touch kept me calm, but I was still acting as spontaneous decisions.

We gazed down over a valley, filled with Sakura trees and a small lake. The walls of the valley were mountains, with soft inclines, and flecks of black slate peeking out at us. The dark blue water rippled, and the lake fought the fire as the sun reflected on the water. The hill we occupied had an apple tree crowning it, and we stood in its shade. A few clouds blemished the beautiful sky, but they could not block the warm sun on our skin.

Everyone else had been huddling in sweaters, and rubbing their hands together as they raced around in the morning. They had chattered loudly, most, complaining about the cold. But that felt so far away now.

"This place is beautiful." I whispered.

"I've seen better." His voice sounded nonchalant, but the look in his eye was intense. I could almost see through them, and it felt like he wasn't looking at me, but at my _soul_. My hand felt like it was burning as his wrapped around mine. If I could see that it wasn't, I would have sworn my hand was shaking as we intertwined our hands. His hand burnt too, and it was equally matched, and I could feel every pulse from both of our hearts.

"You know Kurosaki, it's kind of a pity you aren't dead." The moment shattered, but it was still there in the back of our minds.

"Yeah, whys that? I kind of like being alive."

"I'd have someone I knew would do their paperwork." I sighed, rolling my eyes, but it was to hide my amusement.

"I'll stick with this for a while." The laughter faded from his eyes.

"For a while?"

"Honestly, I don't expect to live long. Not with my reiatsu.. I can't block them all, Toushirou. Eventually, one will get the better of me, for stupid luck or something. And it will probably be a small hollow, but it will be enough. It doesn't take much to kill someone, Toushirou."

_Even glass wearing armour will shatter,_ Reitō-en commented. Inwardly, I raised an eyebrow.

_Are you calling me as fragile as glass?_ Her laughter echoed.

_Never, for you are as hard as rock, but bend like willows in the wind._ I just ignored her.

His grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly. He was the rock, in those sea green eyes I often found myself drowning in. He drew me against his chest, and I turned my head towards his neck and my weight rested against his. My eyes slunk closed, as I listened to his heart beat, just a little shaky. I would swear, I could just smell traces of mint, and pine. I could feel his breath on my neck, teasing my hair. I shivered, and he held me just a little closer again.

"You have to go." We both turned, looking at the sun. Another hour before it sunk below the horizon. So slightly that I wasn't even sure it happened, he pressed his lips against mine.

No. If he was going to kiss me, I wasn't going to let him get away with that. My hands gripped his arms, and I kissed him- gently, but not so much that he wouldn't feel it. My lips smiled against his, and I whispered

"I thought you didn't do things half assed." He twisted his arms free, and his mouth was almost rough against mine. As his tongue teased my lips, I knew I tasted spearmint. One of his hand was keeping my firmly in place, unable to escape him- not that I wanted to. My thumbs massaged the front of his neck as they rested on his shoulder. When he finally let my mouth go, we were both gasping for breath, and he was smirking.

"Hows that for half assed?" My teasing grin slid into place.

"If that's half assed, I can't wait to see you try." Then ran off, before he could capture me again. Just before we reached Seiretei, he did manage to catch me. He trapped me against a shed, and placed both of his hands on either side of my head. My face was flushed from the run, but knowing what was to come didn't help any. His kissed me, gently, but firmly, as ever. I nearly jumped when he softly bit my lip. Before I could take a breath, his lips captured mine again. When I reached to wrap my arms around his neck, he pinned them against the shed.

"We have to go." His teal eyes twinkled mischievously. Before he could see what I was planning, I leaned forward to quickly press my lips against his.

"Yes, but it would help if you would let me go." His hands continued to hold mine against the wall for another moment, before he smirked and let his hands fall to his side. Everyone was surprised when we came up to the Senkaimon gate, with smug smiles on our faces. A dark look crossed over Ichi-Nii's face, but before he could say anything, Rukia stamped on his foot- hard from what I could tell. He hopped around, nursing his wound, and I turned to Toushirou.

"Even if the glass breaks, it can be fixed. Don't break the armour so bad it can't be fixed though, Karin." Everyone looked at us confused. I smiled.

"The armours too stubborn to break. And besides, that that armour breaks, how will it protect anything else." He laughed, but the look in his eyes was serious.

_Come back to me- alive._ I didn't know how I got that message, but it rang of _him_, and I knew he'd thought it. " I will," I whispered, before turning back to my brother- now completely red, but still holding his foot- and grabbed my bags. I caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye, as I stepped through the shimmering blue light, and his eye almost froze me inside. They were the dark and light blues I hated, and something I'd never seen before- a yellow green. Fear. It struck me to the core. And then, in a flash of white, he was gone.

{Karin's POV}

Ichi-Nii had come and gone, as had Rukia & Renji. Every night, they tried to coax me from this spot, and every night I refused. Ichi-Nii had attempted to drag me home, but the moment I drew my sword, he backed off. It had been a week & a half, & now we were half way through April, but still..

Every single night, I lay in my Shinigami form beside that railing. I'd tried sneaking out, but Rukia had noticed and alerted Ichi-Nii. He had everyone trying to get me to sleep like a normal person. Finally, they had given up, but they each asked me if I wanted someone to walk with when I went home. And each time, I replied I wasn't going home.

I lay on the soft grass, my Ipod playing in my ears, and I berated myself. For, in every song I listened to, I found a way to make the words hit my situation.

' _Once, so long ago, my heart was crushed, and turned to stone._'

'_ All of this is all that I can take. & you could never understand the demons that I face. So go ahead & bat your eyes & lie right to the world, for everything you are, your just a little girl. I never meant for you to feel this way, but Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong & what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize._'

'_ I am outside, I've been waiting for the sun. With my white eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong. My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize, tell me why we live like this?_'

Each time, just a little, it stung. But worst, were the ones that reminded me of Toushirou. My cell phone started going off in my pocket.

'In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come, and wash away what I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become, erase myself, and let go of what I've done.' I rolled my eyes. This was Toushirou's ring tone. I flipped it open to see a text from him

'Hows the view?' I nearly gagged.

'That was beyond lame, you baka. And see for yourself.' I took a picture, and attached it before sending the text. His reply was almost immediate- not that it was surprising, with how much he texted.

'I'm not the one who thought she could handle Hollows with a soccer ball.' I pursed my lips, hiding my laughter, not that it was necessary; there was no one near by that could see me.

'And whats the point to that? It's not lame at all, if you CAN.' I could practically see his glare.

'What lame is trying to get yourself killed.' I couldn't help it, and laughed. I loved arguing with him.

'It's not like you don't do that EVERY DAY!' He couldn't argue that, and attempted to change the subject.

'Stop using caps, it hurts my eyes.'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, AVOIDER?' His reply was instantaneous.

'Karin Stop!' I nearly dropped my phone laughing as I wrote up my reply.

' -puts on a cape & runs around- I'm a captain and you must do every thing I say!' About now, the temperature would drop, and I would tell him 'thanks, it was hot!'

'.' was all he said.

'Did I hurt the ity bity Taicho's feelings?' My smile faded a bit, as I considered the possibility. I was joking, I would never try and hurt him like that.

'Just knock it off, Kurosaki.' I could almost see him. He was a little hurt, but he would never admit it.

'Gomen. It's easier when your here, though.'

'I know.' His reply had a hundred tones- the answer, his understanding.

'How are the mountains?' He sent me a picture in reply. It almost hurt to look at it, knowing that he was there, in a place so beautiful, and that I wasn't there too.

_Oh Child, be calm. You will be with him soon enough. Just two an a half months._ It was hard not to snarl at her. For once, her calm wasn't infecting me, I was angered by it.

_That may not seem like long to you, but its almost forever to me._

_I know, Child. But you'll be surprised, at just how much you can learn when you put him out of your mind. Relax, you know you'll see him again, and soon. Just trust in him, and that he'll always be there for you. _I sighed, and relaxed again in the grass,

'Don't you hate it when your Zanpakutou is right?' I could practically see his wry smile.

'Of course. They seem to strive to prove us wrong.' And, almost as soon as I got that one he sent another. 'You should be in bed, Karin.' I stuck my tongue out at my phone as I answered.

'What, are you trying to be my dad? Even he's given up on taking me away from the railing.' As soon as I sent that, I knew I made a mistake, but it was already gone.

'No, I'm saying that as your Taicho. And what do you mean? Kurosaki, are you sleeping at the railing, you baka?' I winced.

'Your only my Taicho in Seiretei ;D & Hai. Why?' Then, Matsumoto texted me.

'Karin, is everything alright? The Taicho just came in stomping, saying he had to make a trip to the human world.' That man could travel _fast_. I shifted, and slid on my sweater that I'd had balled up as a pillow, and rested against my arms, pulling one forward to reply.

'Yeah, everything's fine. He's just going to come attempt to whoop my ass. And before you even ask, STAY THERE.' I felt the Senkaimon gate over the river. He would be here in minutes. I put away my phone, before he could see who I was texting.

"Hey, Toushirou." His silent presence had made the air almost chilly.

"Get up." God, I hated that ice cold tone. I would _never_ admit it, but it still scared me.

"No, I'm almost tired enough to sleep now." I knew I was just adding more fuel to the fire.

"How long?" He never did losing that commanding tone when he was mad.

"A week and a half. And for gods sakes, sit down." He refused, shooting daggers at me. I pretended indifference, then gave up. "You know, I may have wanted to see you, but if your just going to glare at me, and try to drag me home, then you might as well leave." I looked into his eyes, and saw him step back, because I knew he saw hurt in my eyes. He slowly sat down.

"I...Gomen. I should know better." I laughed, though it had none of my usual humour.

"No duh. But I don't mind that much." Just the fact that he was there, helped.

"Kurosaki, you're never going to behave, are you?" He asked softly, and my smile matched his voice.

"I don't even think that's possible." I felt my eyelids start to drift closed, and I struggled against sleep. I knew he wouldn't be here when I got back. I heard him start to sing quietly. It was a slow song, one I'd let him listen to on my Ipod during one of our breakfasts.

"Oyasumi, Karin," He whispered, and I felt his lips brush my cheek as I faded into sleep. I would give him trouble for doing things half assed again tomorrow..

{Toushirou's POV}

I should have known. It would have been pointless to go there. I could never make her go back to her house, and shouting would only serve to annoy or hurt her. Both of which were dangerous. Hyourinmaru would yell if I hurt her, and annoying her would make her hurt _me_. I shouldn't have gone at all, but, secretly, I was glad I had. Even for only an hour or so, it made a difference if I could see her. Matsumoto would fuss drunkenly when I got back, but I could at least make that wait til tomorrow.

I climbed into my bed, thinking of her. It would be two and a half months until she would be here. Fujimoto was already bugging me about her, but it was understandable. She was..amazing. And she would never understand that. If someone told her she was strong, she would shrug it off, even though she knew she was. She would say, she could be stronger, thinking of the goal, instead of the distance she'd already raced. If someone told her how beautiful she was, she would roll her eyes. And if anyone ever told her they loved her, she would probably run.

But, despite that, I would stick with her. I couldn't completely protect her, because she was always running off into the middle of the fight to save someone. She would never just stand back and let the others do the work, and sit there and wait like some noble lady. Because of that, I would fight by her side, and do my best to watch her back. Like Hinamori, she was someone I would go to the ends of the earth, heaven, hell, Seiretei, and Hueco Mundo to protect. I just wasn't sure if I should tell her that.

{Karin's POV}

I managed to not ask him to come here for two weeks- and then he paid a 'surprise' visit. (Matsumoto let me know.) Rukia kept Onii-Chan occupied so he left us alone, and we wandered around town. Finally, we got bored and went to grab my soccer ball, before taking over the soccer field. He hadn't had much time to practice, but he was still very adept- enough to be a challenge. Some of my friends came along, & though we offered to let them play, they were content to watch us play 1 on 1. They alternated in who they cheered for- usually, who ever had the ball. It was quite amusing to watch how fast they changed sides, making bets on who would win. The mini tournament ended in a tie, the boys groaned- they wanted to win the bets, no doubt. The sun was getting low, and they all headed back to their parents. But Otou-San had given us some money, and we grabbed some fast food before heading to the railing.

But as we got closer to the railing, I could feel Ichi-Nii's reiatsu, and by how high it was, he was pissed. I grabbed Toushirou's arm, and started heading in the opposite direction, to Okaa-San's grave.

"Wha-" I cut him off, and started running. He chased after me. "What the hell Kurosaki?"

"Ichi-Nii isn't so happy." I pulled out my cell, slowing to a walk, & Toushirou matched my pace, as I dialled Rukia.

"Uh, Karin, you might wanna come home.." She said as soon as she picked up.

"First tell me why Ichi-Nii's at the railing, and pissed as hell. I felt him, and ran." She sighed, and it sounded a little shaky.

" A hollow attacked Kurosaki-Kun, asking where you were. He killed it, but everyone's a little shaken up." I stopped in my tracks. I wanted to be there, and fast. "Tell them we're on our way." Toushirou frowned, and started trying to listen in, but I hung up.

"Can you have your gigai carry our bodies home? Otou-San was attacked." It was all I had to say, before he pulled out the pill.

_You know, he probably wouldn't do that for anyone else._ Reitō-en commented. I ignored her, as he pulled me out of my body, and gave his gikongan its orders. We raced through the night sky, and by the time we got there -another tie- we were both exhausted from the continuous Shunpo. We didn't pause to gather our breath as we burst in the door.

"Otou-San, are you okay?" I gasped. He ran up and hugged me, and for once, I didn't fight him. Toushirou fought to sit up strait, and surveyed the room. Ishida & Orihime occupied one couch, Sado-Kun & Renji another. Rukia and Ichi-Nii were arguing quietly in the corner. They glanced at us come in, and then resumed their argument with even more intensity. Renji saw me looking at them, and rolled his eyes.

"Ignore it, Karin. They've been going like that for twenty minutes. It won't go beyond another forty- or they're going to set a new record." I sighed, and we took seats on the stairs. Otou-San quickly explained.

"No ones really kept me up to date. What's been going on, Karin?" I winced. I though Ichi-Nii was doing that.. I nudged Toushirou, and he took over, quickly explaining.

"You...have got to be kidding me." I stared at him for a second, before collapsing against Toushirou in laughter. Matsumoto hid her mouth behind her hand as she laughed at us. I felt small vibrations from his shoulder as he chuckled, and I hung my head in my lap. It was another five minutes before I could stop laughing, but Ichi-Nii and Rukia's arguing grew louder.

"Too old!"

"Think that matters?"

"It sure as hell does! 13, for gods sake Rukia!"

"_It doesn't matter to them!_" I raised my eyebrows and walked over to them

"What are you guys talking about." I had a vague suspicion it had to do with me & Toushirou, & from the sound of things, Ichi-Nii did not approve.

"Urusai!" He glared at me, and I turned to Rukia." She shook her head, but a second later my phone went off.

'I'll tell you later.' I smirked, and walked away. I made Toushirou give me his spot, because it was closer to the fight. I pretended to listen to Toushirou & Otou-San's discussion about the Hollows, but really I was watching Ichi-Nii & Rukia out of the corner of my eye. Finally, they both stomped upstairs. I heard two doors slam- Onii-Chan's room, and his closet.

'You ok?' I asked Rukia.

'Yeah, Ichigo's just a baka! He's upset about Toushirou.' I half smiled.

'Obviously. What does he have against him?' Her reply took a while, so I went to get myself a drink.

'He's from Soul Society. He still doesn't want you involved in that world, he's scared you'll die, and then he won't be able to see you. That you'll leave like your mother did.' It was split in 3 texts, like the long ones were.

'I thought he figured it out at the river. It has to be my choice.' I heard the doors again, and Rukia climbed down the stairs. Her eyes were just a little red. She sat down behind me, because Toushirou had taken up the space at my side, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if he ever will. He doesn't want to accept the fact that you won't let him protect you." I sighed, and leaned back to let my head rest in her lap as he played with my hair.

"He'll get it. I hope. Because I won't wait for him to come and take care of me every time there's a Hollow near by." Yuzu was upstairs studying, but a small sound made me whip around- to see her standing at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Her soft worried voice made us freeze. I turned around, praying I wouldn't see what I knew I would.

"Uhm, Taicho.." Matsumoto said.

"Matsumoto, maybe you should head back. I'll stay here and sort things out." He said, staring at Yuzu with me. She headed off, for once without a fight or a word. I stood up, and Rukia & Toushirou followed me. Otou-San started to come, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have this, Otou-San. It'll be better coming from me." He hesitated, then nodded, and went back downstairs. I glanced at Rukia.

"Tell Ichi-Nii," I muttered. "But Don't let him interrupt." She nodded, and turned into his room. We continued in mine. I sat on Yuzu's bed with her, and she was shaking. Toushirou took over mine.

"Yuzu, do you remember what _really_ happened that day at Okaa-San's grave a year ago?"

{Karin's POV}

"I want to learn healing. I want to help." Her saw was set firmly, and my eyes widened in horror.

"No! Yuzu, as soon as your reiatsu begins to rise, Hollows will come after you! I won't have time to protect you!" Toushirou spoke softly from my bed.

"Kurosaki. Don't forget what happened when you told your brother." I'd described it in detail to him- he was the only person I'd done so with. I closed my eyes, and held them for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I felt like all the bruises from the first time I'd trained with Ichi-Nii and Toushirou were doubled.

"Ok, Yuzu. If we can find a Shinigami to help you learn healing, you can come to Seiretei with me. I saw Toushirou narrow his eyes as my hand clench the covers.

"Karin." I winced. Did he have to notice? Slowly, I stood up, and looked out the window. The sun was only half done.

"I...m going out for a bit. Toushirou." His expression was a wall of stone, showing nothing, as he got off my bed, and pulled me out of my body.

"Karin-Chan?" Yuzu gasped. She wasn't staring at my body, sprawled across the bed, but at me, already half out the window. I flashed her a faint smile, before running off.

It was a few minutes before he joined me, and, though it was laying on the railing, keeping me up, my hand was shaking violently.

"Karin." I bit my lip, and focused on the pain to keep from crying. "She'll be okay." I looked up at him, and his jade and teal eyes reflected his concern.

"But what if I'm not?" I couldn't handle it. I ran, even from him, and sat on the bridge over the river. As the tears splashed into the water, the ripple was brushed away by the current. He paused at the end of the bridge. I had pulled my reiatsu within myself until almost nothing was leaking but he had still found me. A blossom had fallen into the river, and floated by, calmly swirling.

"I... Don't know if I can do this." I whispered. He crossed the bridge silently, then sat down and pulled me against him. I didn't resist; I couldn't. He held me tightly against his chest, and his heartbeat was slow, but a little unsteady. My hair fell across my face, & he reached up to brush it behind my ear. His hand slid from my hair, down my neck, then back to holding me. I held his t-shirt in my clenched fist, and slowly, teardrops leaked onto his shirt. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to calm down. When the tears finally stopped falling, I looked up at him.

"I.." He leaned down and kissed me. Though there was still jade in his eyes, they were mostly teal.

"You don't need to say anything, Karin." His eyes captivated me, and I would never have moved from that spot if he hadn't made me. He pulled me up, and forced me to stand. He only held me a little while longer, before we returned to the railing. The sun had already climbed into its bed, but the moon was just crawling out. In between us, our hands remained firmly clasped together. I fell asleep on the grass, in his arms, my head on his chest.

{ Karin's POV}

When I woke, the grass beside me was still warm, but he was gone. He'd set my phone on silent, and sent me a text. As I walked back to my house- it was about 6 am, but I had to be there before Yuzu woke up so she didn't see me,- I read the three words; It'll be okay. And, I knew, that just because he was looking out for me, it would be. I looked carefully to make sure Yuzu was asleep before sliding into my body. I climbed out of bed, and took a quick shower, but when I came back in the room- the clock read 6:30, and Yuzu was shutting it off. I winced.

I loved my twin, with all of my heart, but I didn't want her to be a part of this world. I finally _truly_ understood what Onii-Chan had said at the river bank. _'" I don't want to see you live the life I live. I don't want to see you bleed, or ever, __**ever**__ see you die."' _Everything was different, when you were suddenly forced to switch sides.

I slid into jogging pants, & an old t-shirt, and Yuzu put on old clothes too, and we started our jog down to Urahara's shop. It only took us fifteen minutes, and we set strait to work. Yuzu worked with Hinamori, and I worked with Yoruichi-San. I still lost every single one of our sparring rounds, but I was getting better at dodging and blocking her attacks. I wouldn't another trying to attack her for at least another month- Honestly, I would call Ichi-Nii a fool if he tried to spar with her and attack.

It was only a half a minute before Yoruichi-San was berating me for not focusing. I grimaced.

"Gomen, Yoruichi-San." Her foot swung around to make harsh contact with my head.

"Don't apologize, fix it." I glared, and this time managed to dodge her next kick. I had another 40 minutes of this before Yuzu and I had to go back to our normal routine, and I was going to make full use of it.

{Matsumoto's POV}

He'd been distracted ever since he came back. I'd catch his staring out the window, instead of his usual undivided attention to his paperwork, so he could go back to his nap. And, every night, even if he was doing paperwork, he would disappear. It was always at the same time- just before the sun would set. It was kind of unnerving, to see him like this. Even if I made a mistake, or spilled a drink of the paperwork, he wouldn't freak out.

Often, I would see him pause in the middle of a sentence to text. Twice, he'd been in so much of a hurry to answer, he would drop his phone and swear. I'd been trying to get out of the office more often now- and not just to enjoy a little sake with the gang. I didn't like seeing him like this; it almost made me sick. He hadn't even commented on that either; he just went through his work, almost manually. But when he told me he was going to the human world, there was almost a light in his eyes. His every action seemed more sharp. Like..he'd come alive, for the first time in weeks.

I'd always been a team with my Taicho, and, even when he was pissed off at me, I still belonged. Now, it was like I was being left behind. Like he had a new partner; Kurosaki Karin. Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous. It hurt, but I was glad for him. He'd found someone who could easily match him, and who he was comfortable with. When they were together, even if they were fighting, it was like there was some impenetrable Kidō around them, and we could only get a glimpse in. Only they could understand what was really going on.

They didn't even notice they did it, but how could they? Even if they didn't admit it, their focus was each other. You could see it when they fought, perfectly synchronized. They didn't need to look, to see where the other was. They didn't need a warning to duck, or to move to the side. It was like a dance they'd practised a thousand times. It could see it, just a small flash, or an uncertain movement; it made everyone feel like outsiders. But, I could also see they were glad like it was. They were glad to see one of the coldest people they knew, opening up, even just a little, even if it was only to one person. {** is Matsumoto as clueless as everyone thinks she is? ;D **}

{Karin's POV}

I'd given up. This waiting for days to pass, keeping busy was not my thing. I would wait my time out _my_ way. Constantly, I was at the railing. Doing homework, sleeping, staring off into the distance. I went home when it rained, to shower & eat, but I always ended up back at the railing. Orihime had been amazed, that day after day, I could stand being in the same place. Then she'd launched into another one of her random stories. Sometimes, she scared me more than any sword.

The days had begun to blend, until I wasn't even sure how long had passed. I wasn't really sleeping anymore; it was like I was less conscious, but I could still feel & hear everything around me. I frowned, when I realized I wasn't actually sure what the date was. I flipped open my phone, and stared at the screen. No way, it couldn't really be...May 17th? There was two weeks left.

Two weeks, until I would move to Seiretei for the summer. Until I would see Matsumoto, & Keiji. Until I would see him.

Suddenly, it was like the night that surrounded me had gripped and icicle, and slowly dug it into my heart. And instead of water melting, it was fear, taking over my heart.

Why was I scared? It was what I'd been waiting for, to go back to. To get more training, to stand longer in a fight, & protect Yuzu better. To have peace, to see him.

_Maybe that's what scares you, though there is no reason for that fear._ Reitō-en said. My nails pushed firmly against the railing, and I couldn't help wishing I was somewhere else. I jumped, when I felt her hand on my shoulder, exactly where he would rest his. I spun so fast, my hair almost whipped her, and their was laughter in her eyes.

"Child, you don't know just how amazing you are, in _your_ world. Not the human world, but the world you belong in. Your welcome there is assured. At first, it will be because of how strong a fighter you are. But soon, they will realize your heart is even stronger than your powers. That they will never be able to replace you." I looked at her, and the fear still burned in my heart.

"It's not that I'm worrying about." She chuckled softly.

"You still don't need to worry. He misses you." She turned to look up at the moon. It was astonishing, just how everything could change in one small movement. As she stared at the moon, just for a second, I was sure I felt her emotions. Loneliness, in its purest form. She reminded me of a dragon, knowing everything would be fine, that she would find her hunting partner again eventually, but that she was powerless to make it happen faster.

Then, she looked down at me, and smiled. I was astonished, that despite being away from him, she could function, never mind smile. I was like a zombie, away from Toushirou... and suddenly, I understood what she'd been telling me, when she told me I'd be surprised at how much I could learn away from him.

"Be ready," she whispered, and everything started tearing away around me, turning into Sakura petals that almost hugged me, before floating off into a breeze.

And, just like that, I was back at the railing. I winced, and realized I'd broken my nails, they'd been pushing so hard against the railing. Blood encrusted the remains of my fingertips, and it was agony to move my hands. I stood up. I was going home, and this time, I wasn't going there for some simple reason, & coming back. I was going there, to stay at the house. I didn't need to live at the railing to be closer to him. I knew, somehow, I was connected to him, in more ways that I could understand right now. And that was fine. Because he would be there, right beside me, when we were finally ready to understand.

{Karin's POV}

I strode through the blue light confidently, knowing, that on the other side of that disgusting, dark corridor, stood Toushirou, waiting for me. I ran through that grimy space, not wanting to spend any longer there than I had to, but slowed down before the end, just enough to catch my breath, before calmly entering Seiretei.

And, as soon as I was through, Matsumoto pounced on me. I couldn't breathe, and I refused to open my eyes. I did _not_ want to see where my head probably was, knowing her.

"Let her go, Matsumoto." Toushirou said calmly. When I could breathe again, I opened my eyes, & grinned at him. Keiji then grabbed me and hugged me hard, before I could say anything. I was passed from person to person in hugs, and by the time I'd gotten around the circle, I was annoyed.

"The next person who tries to hug me, gets their ass whooped."

"Not if its the Taicho!" I glared at Keiji, who was smirking.

"Keep it up, smart ass. You won't be so saucy after some training." Dang, he was smart.

"She didn't deny it!" Another girl from the squad squealed. I turned my glare on her, and she froze.

"I need to? When someones trying to joke, don't automatically assume that what they're saying is correct. You wouldn't want to spread false rumours, would you?" My tone was about as cold as Toushirou's. I turned away from her, when she slowly shook her head. She whispered to her friends

"She's scarier than the Taicho! They wouldn't give her trouble for killing someone!" Inwardly, both Toushirou & I snickered at that comment.

"By the way, did I need a welcoming back parade?" I asked Matsumoto dryly.

"Of course!" She chirped. "How else would we welcome back our third seat?"

"Acting," Toushirou & I coursed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You did this just to get out of paperwork, didn't you?" Her sheepish grin was all the answer I needed. Slowly, the squad members trailed off, back to their duties.

" Let's go see her, Ken-Chan!"

"Kurosaki, did I ever mention that if Kenpachi asks you for a fight you are to run?" Toushirou said, staring at a corner. Just then, a seriously creepy man raced around the corner, and slid to a stop. He had hair spiked out every where, and tiny jingle bells hung from them. An eye patch covered one eye, and his teeth were sharpened. His Haori, which read 11 -Ikkaku's squad- was in shreds. On his back, perched a tiny little

"Wow, Yachiru actually gave the right directions, for once!" Matsumoto said.

"You Ichigo's sister?" He asked, and his grin was completely sadistic.

"Icchi's sister, Icchi's sister!" The little girl smiled happily, and jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder to land in front of me, and stare up. She was kind of creepy.

"It's Karin, why?" I refused to back up, even a little, and Toushirou moved closer to my side, and Matsumoto moved up to my other. He drew his sword, and the edge was jagged. His reiatsu flared, and it felt like a tickle. Suddenly, I heard something _screaming_ in my ears. I felt my stomach lurch, and turned away, clasping my hands over my mouth.

"Karin-Chan!" Matsumoto said, and Toushirou grabbed my shoulders, and lead my a little distance away from Kenpachi.

"That's _**disgusting**_," I choked out. I looked up at Toushirou, though my stomach was still lurching. "Make him go away." He called Matsumoto over to stay with me.

"Kenpachi, get out of here. You and your sword are literally making my subordinate sick." He snorted.

"That's pathetic." I forced my stomach down, and shakily stood up.

"Whats sick," I struggled to make my voice sound steady, but with every word, it was a little easier. A little easier to calm my stomach, and tune out the screaming. "Is the war between you & your Zanpakutou. There is nothing more disgusting than the sound of its screams. The day you achieve Shikai, and some resemblance of harmony with your Zanpakutou, I'll fight you. Not until then." I turned away, and my knee almost gave way. Toushirou glared at Kenpachi one last time, before coming to assist Matsumoto in getting me to my room.

I ignored them, and collapsed in the administration office for an hour, while they worked on paper work- actually, Matsumoto wandered in an out, pretending to do things- . I went through a series of shakes, cold flashes, and nausea. When my system finally calmed down, Reitō-en spoke.

_You're right to be sick. Conflict to that extend, between Zanpakutou & its wielder is an abomination. Disgusting, and you are one of the ones who is sensitive enough to hear it. _I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be sensitive enough to hear it.

_Is there some way to block it out?_ I felt heat flare around me, and realized, somehow, she was warming me. She laughed.

_Child, you forget, I was originally of heat. & you can. You did it earlier; focus on something, and you will be able to block out that Zanpakutou's hideous screams._ I nodded, and heard Toushirou beside me. He was offering me cup of tea, & his eyes were still worried. I smiled as I accepted the cup.

"I'm fine, Toushirou." And, in a whisper, I added "Arigato." The jade faded, just a little, and his hand brushed my shoulder, before he went back to his paperwork. I blew on the tea to cool it, and sipped it absentmindedly. After a while, I realized, I'd been trying to drink what wasn't there, and set the empty cup down. As I curled up against the back of the couch, I felt the cover of sleep tugging their way over my head. The last thing I heard, as I faded into sleep, was the sound of papers shuffling.

{ Toushirou's POV}

The rage to kill Kenpachi was almost overwhelming. It burned, so strong, one would almost believe I had a fiery temper, instead of ice. Even I knew I was cold. But it was a defence mechanism. If I acted like I didn't care, then they would move away, thinking I wouldn't stand up for them, or help them, that I didn't like them. Honestly, I wanted to, but, I'd been so tired of people and their betrayals by the time I met gramma & Hinamori. But they'd seen past my defence, and befriended me anyway. Matsumoto had taken a while to get used to, but after a few years of working with me, she caught onto my habits, and realized that I didn't mind her. Another few years, and I actually liked her- not that I showed it, even now.

But there was this fire within me, burning my will not to kill him for hurting her, even now. When I'd brought her the tea, her eyes had been a disgusting, sick brown. She'd been physically ill, from sensing his Zanpakutou. I would have to mention that to the Captain-Commander.

I walked off, carefully controlling my steps so none of my subordinates that I passed would know I was angry, never mind the extent of the burning pit in my stomach. I went into my room, and grabbed a blanket off my bed, before stalking back to the administration office. If she was going to sleep, she should at least be warm. As I lay the blanket over her, it snuggled close to her body, outline the shape of her figure. She was still young- amazingly so, to be a Shinigami- but her hips were beginning to grow, as were her breasts. But, as the blanket settled, her eyes fluttered, before staying open. They were now her natural brown. Her smile so gentle, it almost stole my breath. I could hear Hyourinmaru chuckling.

"Is the sun setting?" The question was a simple, a standard one between us, but this time, it held just a bit more meaning. She wanted some peace, just to be away. A tiny, darker speck of brown in her eyes, said it was all just getting to be too much. She needed out, even just for a little while. I glanced at the window, and, to the disappointment I turned to see in her eyes, the sun had sunk already, and the moon risen. She sat up, biting her lip, & obviously preparing to go to bed. I reached over, the action stunning even me, and grabbed her hand. Her eyes peered up at me, and the smile that had been on her face, ever so gentle, now appeared on mine.

"We can go anyway."

{Karin's POV}

"We can go anyway." I didn't have to respond, and we both knew it. I could see, in his eyes, that he was endlessly angry that I had been sick. It was tearing him apart not to destroy the reason, but he couldn't see that. He wouldn't be able to, unless Hyourinmaru pointed it out. His hand, wrapped around mine, gripped me tighter and pulled me up. He grabbed the blanket, and we climbed out the window- a move convenient exit, than finding a door outside the administration room. I'd swear, he'd put it in for that specific reason.

I didn't even really remember the trip to the lake. All I could remember, was his warm hand surrounding mine, and the other arm, full with the blanket. The moons reflection on the lake, waving slightly from the ripples on the water, was all the light we needed. Tonight, the moon was full, and all we could need.

We leaned against the trunk of the tree, curled up with its roots, and he wrapped the blanket around me, before sitting down next to me, and pulling the edge around himself. The blanket reached all around us, but I still let myself lean close against him, and my head hug his shoulder. His hand still enclosed mine, and I couldn't stop my eyes from staying a little more closed with every blink. I knew, no matter what, I would be safe. I was with him. It startled me out of sleep though, when he shifted, and laying down, used on of the large tree roots as a pillow, and pulled me against him.

Falling asleep in his arms was really nothing new. But, what was, was his wrapping them around my waist, and his hands falling on my stomach. At first, my stomach flinched away from him, but, as his was breath heated my neck, I slowly relaxed. He kissed the top of my head. The silk of his Haori was gentle on my face, and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my head against it. His breath caught. I tilted my head up, so I could look at his beautiful eyes. They were almost always clear, but tonight, they were a thousand times more translucent.

I don't know how long I stared at them, and him at mine, but we stayed like that for a lot of the night.

Finally, my eyes drifted closed, and his lips pressed against the top of my forehead once more, as I faded into sleep.

{Karin's POV}

I buried my face in his Haori, hiding my eyes from the rising sun. It was bright, too bright. I felt him smile in my hair, and his grip around my stomach tightened just a little. I tried to fall back asleep, but it constantly evaded me, until I pulled my head away from his Shihakushō. He kissed my temple before letting me go, and we both stood up.

The silence as we travelled was absolute peace. I made a quick stop in my room, to take a shower & change, before showing down a bagel on the way to the administration room. I got blasted by cold air the moment I walked in the room. Toushirou looked up, and his eyes made me shiver, more so than the cold.

"Orders. Hollows led a savage attack on Rukongai." I drew my sword.

"I'll gather the squad. You send the Hell Butterflies."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, all belongs to their Respective owners XD

Dudeee, this is going to keep going. On Christmas eve, day, & boxing day, I will release a chapter (each one of the listed days) so your going to be spammed about Christmas. Even if you don't celebrate it, I hope you enjoy the special. Anyway, time for the Chapter, & I love you all! XD Especially my Rose, Jess, & Luna. & I'm sorry I haven't been answering all of my reviews, but thank you all so much for them; they're really inspirational.

{Karin's POV}

The squad was running around, trying to organize themselves, and it was _not_ working. Finally, Toushirou and I both yelled at the same time

"Everyone shut up and stay STILL!" The entire room froze. Toushirou nodded at me- Matsumoto was still on her way.

"Leader of the unit's one through five come forward." We only had 9 units with us, the rest were out on patrol. Five people stepped forward, and they stood shoulder to shoulder. I stared at each of them, and I saw fear in each of their eyes.

"Unit one, assemble." Slowly, people stepped forward, and lined up behind their leader- the first person in line. I had a feeling they'd all finally decided to be smart and organized, and were in order. At my nod, the next unit assembled, until they were all. I stepped back, just as Toushirou stepped forward. Matsumoto finally got here, and took her place between us.

"Unit one take the south east, unit two the southwest, unit four the northwest, five, north east. Six and seven, take the outskirts of Rukongai, eight and nine, the market. Unit three with me, Matsumoto and Kurosaki. Lets go." There was no need for special circumstances; we were to kill the hollows; no questioning, no mercy. Immediately, everyone left, except for unit three, and Matsumoto and I turned to Toushirou. He was staring at the floor, and his eyes were hard, when I looked at him.

"Are you ready Taicho?" I asked quietly. He looked up, and nodded. His feet were silent, as he shunpo'd his way past the other units, already racing for their positions. Unit three could barely keep up with us. Finally, once we reached Rukongai's dirty streets, he stopped, and turned to me. I paused, leaning against a building heavily. This aura was thick, and disgusting. Hollow like, but worse.. it hinted, just barely of Shinigami. I knew. Then, I looked up at him.

"Arrancar." It was all I needed to say. The unit behind us stiffened. Matsumoto came over, and I leaned on her, and he put his hand on my arm.

"Where, Kurosaki?" I lifted my head, and his eyes were urgent. Suddenly, I remembered something Momo had said to me. '_Our grandmother lives in the first district. We both love her dearly._' We were in the 5th district. I closed my eyes, and my hand went to grip his forearm like his was on mine. There was one in the...second district, and the eight. They were the closest, and the ones we should worry about.

My eyes flashed open, and I drew Reitō-en. She escaped silently from her sheath. Matsumoto stepped away.

"Unit three, search the eight district. We have the second." I whispered, but they heard, and took off. We needed no words; we were a team, and could read each others moves. Matsumoto wasn't quite as good, and nearly crashed into us a few times, but she soon got our rhythm. Every once in a while I would slow down, or stop to check on the Arrancar. Finally, we were close enough that I didn't need to check anymore. I could smell it, even if they couldn't.

"_Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reit_ō-en." My sword burst into flames, and the flame etched into the blade turned black. The flash startled Matsumoto, and my Shihakushō changed, ever so slightly. I swear, she was forever changing how I looked. This time, it dipped a little more than it had before. The daffodil appear. Every thing was sharper. I could _just _ hear the Arrancar now. We were at the edge of the second district, heading into the first. Toushirou release his Shikai, and the clouds rolled around us.

"Lets go." I jumped forward, and saw the creature. It smashed a huge claw down into a house, and I heard a scream. I swore. There was this fire burning inside of me, and I knew how to release it, but I couldn't use it if there was someone who could get hurt. Toushirou got my hesitation, and went at its arm. Matsumoto jumped forward, but this creature had inhuman power, and she was slammed into a wall. She slid down, unconscious. Toushirou, thankfully reached its arm, and had slid through it. I closed my eyes, trying to harness the flames burning, the power that was so strong, I was scared of it.

"_Touketsu Inferuno,_" { Frozen Inferno} The words echoed throughout the place, despite my having whispered them. The very air stilled. Then, a circle of white surrounded the creature. The line burst into blue flames, that grew until they touched at the top. Then, a second after they all touched, they grew solid. A crack, and you could see the frozen shape inside. Then, it shattered into snow, and blew into the breeze that whipped around. Part of it was circling me, the other, Toushirou. The arm turned to dust, and Toushirou checked on the woman we'd heard scream, while I tried to wake Matsumoto. He emerged a few minutes later, just as Matsumoto was coming around.

"Once we deal with this, your going strait to the fourth division," He warned her when she insisted on coming with us. She agreed, and I was pretty sure she had a concussion, but she was determined. She'd follow us if we didn't let her.

We quickly went to check on the third unit that I'd sent to district 8, and helped them finish off that Arrancar. The sick scent of mutated Hollows disappeared from the area. The rest were hollow. I sat down, and spent five minutes locating the rest of the hollow. Toushirou relayed the location of each, and assigned units to dispatch them. There was one left, and everyone else was busy. I stood up. He nodded, and I led the way to this Hollow, without having to stop and check its location. The Arrancar's were weird, and they messed with my senses. My sword slid through the Hollows head in a tired jump, and I nearly stumbled when I landed. I could see that Toushirou wanted to help me, but he was too busy trying to hold up Matsumoto. As soon as I could safely walk again, I went to grab her other side. We headed back to Seiretei slowly, but when we got to the gates, I found Kira, Hanataro, Hisagi, Kyōraku and Ukitake.

Hanataro had some of the other 4th division members come and grab Matsumoto, but before he could go with them to help out with Matsumoto, he called him over.

"Can you check on Kurosaki?" There was just a hint of jade in his eyes. I looked up, and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Taicho." But Hanataro came over anyway, and Toushirou glared at me. When his hands began to glow green, I felt sick.

"No!" I scrambled away. He could not heal me. Hanataro was frowning.

"There's something blocking me from healing her." Toushirou stared at him.

"What the hell? Her sister and Inoue can." I sat down on the edge of a fountain, and let my head hang between my legs as vertigo blackened my vision, and made my head pound. It passed fast, but I seriously hated it.

"Yuzu needs to come here." I hated the words, and they nearly choked me. I looked up, knowing exactly where Toushirou's eyes would be. "She has to learn healing. Orihime just...pushes my injuries away. Yuzu can _heal _them, but she needs training. I need Yuzu. Orihime needs to stay with my idiot brother, when he gets himself killed.." Hanataro nodded.

"She's probably right. Her connection with her twin is probably what makes her able to heal Kurosaki-San. I can see if Unohana-Taicho would be willing to take her into our squad for a while and teach her." Hanataro offered. I let my head rest on my knees again. He rushed forward, to check that I was okay. When I shoved him away, Toushirou sent him off.

"She'll be fine. Come by tomorrow, and let us know about training her sister, and Matsumoto." I looked up and glared at him. He would know, of course, that I would be better, but he didn't have to tell the world. I stomped away, to do my portion of the paperwork. He stopped me.

"Kurosaki, fucking knock it off. We have to make sure everyone in the squads okay." I glared at him.

"Then I'll go check the infirmity." He yanked me back by my arm when I tried to walk away again.

"You're going to stop this now, or I'm sending you home for a week to cool off." I froze. Wind whipped around me, and played with his hair. Petal blossoms streamed throughout the breeze, and sliced his forearm. His grip on me remained firm. Everyone around us was silent, staring in horror. I heard the blood hit the ground, and the coppery scent filled my nostrils. It was disgusting, but I would not give in.

"_What the fuck?_" I just noticed my brothers blaring reiatsu, but I ignored him. I would not lose!

"Toushirou, let her go-"

"Ichigo, shut up." Rukia reprimanded him. He fell silent, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see his muscles twitching, ready to pull Toushirou's hand off my arm.

Then, in a flash, everything was perfectly cold.

It was snowing, and I sat in the tree with Reitō-en, and on the ground, was Toushirou & Hyourinmaru. He was tall (immensely, compared to Toushirou) with hair the color of Toushirou's eyes, and a icy blue x across his face, framing his gray eyes. He wore a purple robe, that hung open, and his chest was wrapped in a deep blue fabric, like Toushirou's eyes when he was sad. A chain, like the one on Toushirou's sheath, kept his robe from falling off, and his collar was made of ice.

"You two are really something." Reitō-en commented, casually. Hyourinmaru said nothing.

"I'm not the one with a problem here." Toushirou said dryly. His Zanpakutou snorted.

"Actually, you do have one Toushirou. You would know she'll calm down, but should should _also_ know when to leave her alone." Hyourinmaru nodded.

"She would have stopped only when you passed out from blood loss, and let her go."

I couldn't seeing this. If they were going to give him shit, they could do it well away from me. I jumped, grabbing the next branch above me, and swung until I could weave my legs through my arms, and onto the branch, before pulling myself up. I looked down, and realized I was no higher than when I'd started. Reitō-en's eyes echoed her laughter.

_ No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to escape it._ I looked steadily at her, trying to slow the burning taking over my heart.

_ What about take a break?_

_ No, but you do need to put it out of your mind for a bit._ She pulled a sword- herself?- out of a sheath identical to mine hanging from her back, and I drew mine. The swords were twins, both her. But I could feel, mine was empty of her. She stood in front of me.

I threw myself into the block, as she swung her sword down sharply. I heard Toushirou gasp, and Hyourinmaru say

"They have their own way of fixing things, Toushirou. Calm down."

Just after she slammed onto my block, she withdrew, and swung in to stab me. I pulled my sword up as I moved my right leg back, avoiding her stab, and swung it down at her head. She was forced to jump back, and even then, a lock floated to the ground. She smiled at me. The swords disappeared, back into their sheaths. She stepped forward again, and slid her around around me. I lost myself in her auburn hair, smelling gently like Cherry blossoms.

"It will be alright."

"I know. Arigato." When I opened my eyes, Toushirou was blinking, and we were back in Seiretei. He let go, at the same moment the breeze stopped.

"Okay, _now_ will you tell us whats going on?" Then a cry of pain, as we turned to watch Rukia stamp on his foot.  
"Just leave it, baka!" I smiled at the odd scene.

"Later, Ichi-Nii. Work still needs to be done, and you're only good for breaking things, as you've demonstrated _every_ time you've come here." On his last visit, he'd destroyed some of the buildings he'd been hiding in from Kenpachi. Seiretei was always busy rebuilding after his visits. It was a miracle the Captain-Commander hadn't asked that he stop coming. Toushirou and I set to work, contacting each unit, keeping track of any injuries, & damage, making sure everyone was alive. The sun had long set, when we returned to the office.

"I have to work on some of this paperwork, you should head home, Kurosaki," I almost went back to my room, then I realized, it wasn't really my home. The lake was, but it seemed hollow without him.

_ Home is where your heart is. _Reitō-en whispered in my ear.

"No, I'll stay and help." I pulled Matsumoto's chair up to his desk, and grabbed one of the papers. When I felt his eyes on me, I looked up, and smiled at him.

"You know, even with both of us it'll probably take us all night to complete this?" My voice was steady when I answered.

"I don't care. I'd rather be here, than laying around when I couldn't sleep." He almost smiled, I could see it in his eyes, but he looked down and went back to his paperwork.

{Karin's POV}

I didn't want to do this. I _really_ didn't want to do this. But I had to. I'd promised Yuzu I would let her know myself if we found someone to train her, and I needed her. I missed her. His hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to face him.

"Karin, you know we have to do this. We need your sister with us." His eyes spoke of something more though, and it made my eyes sting.

_ I can't bear to loose you._

"I know," I whispered, and I was answering more than just the words he'd spoken. He let go of me, and I took a breath before opening the door. My dad attempted to pounce on me, and Toushirou and I barely escaped.

"Otou-San be careful!" Yuzu told him. She hugged me so hard I nearly choked, but just waved at Toushirou. No one really touched him, except for me. They were all scared of him. I... would be dead without him.

"Yuzu... Otou-San, we should probably sit." He stood up, and the look on his face was serious.

"So they're going to take all my children from me?" I nodded, and couldn't stop myself from looking down. Yuzu gasped.

"You already found someone?" Her eyes were glowing, in happiness. And it stung. This was what she wanted, and I couldn't protect her innocent heart from it.

"It was kind of forced, when he worried too much, and we found out only you and Orihime can heal me." She turned to Toushirou, and bowed.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-Taicho." I nearly gagged. He nodded at her.

"It will be a pleasure to have you in Seiretei, Kurosaki Yuzu. I'm much relieved to know that I will have someone there who can heal my third-seat.

"_And I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love.._" She whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the tears. But that didn't mean they had to know they were there.

"I'll be back in a bit." It looked like Toushirou had heard the words with me, and was already pulling the glove on. He stretched out his hand as I ran past, and my body crumpled to the floor, and I shunpo'd out the door. I just caught him explaining to Yuzu and Otou-San what would happen. It was a while before he joined me at the railing.

"Once you're sister's done packing, we'll take her to Seiretei." The sky was golden.

"I kind of miss this place. But you know what?" I said, as he sat down beside me.

"What?" He asked, his eyes solemn.

"I like the lake better, because no one knows where we are then." A vulnerability showed in his eyes, a soft aqua. His arms were like a castle, made to fit around me. Like my head was meant to fit on his chest. I didn't even watch the sunset while we waited for Yuzu to phone. All I saw, was his Haori. All I heard, was his heart beat. All I could feel, was his heat. All I could smell, was mint. He lifted his head from my hair, when my cell went off. I'd added several more ring tones, and Toushirou's grip tightened around me for a second when I winced at the words.

"'And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder.. If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...Tonight.'" Then, he let me go, and I sighed, before answering my phone.

"Hey Yuz... yeah, we'll be there in five minutes." I hung up, and winked at Toushirou.

"Race yah." This time, I just barely managed to arrive before him. Yuzu stared at us, when we collapsed on the lawn, gasping for breathe. When we could finally breathe again, I grabbed one of Yuzu's 3 bags, and Toushirou one of the others. When we entered Urahara's Senkaimon gate, I gave my bag to Toushirou, and gave Yuzu a piggy back ride, & we shunpo'd through the place. I didn't want Yuzu to have to spend any longer in there than she had to.

She gasped, when she saw the dirty town of Rukongai. I smiled at her as I set her down, and we took the bags back from Toushirou. I pointed at the white wall.

"We live in there." Her eyes turned to the wall solely. It shone like the sun compared to the town. I smiled at Jidanbō, when he climbed out of his post, and greeted us.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho! Third-seat Kurosaki-San! And who is this beauty." I my smile grew wider. Deny as she might, she had a beautiful, nurturing beauty that was an aura anyone could sense, be they as sensitive as me or no.

"Jidanbō-San, this is my twin sister, Yuzu Kurosaki. She's coming to learn healing." He raised his enormous eyebrows.

"If she is half as talented as you and your brother, she will be a valuable asset to Soul Society." Yuzu blushed, and bowed.

"I am not worthy of such praise. Like my father has been until recently, I had a very low reiatsu. Only recently have I been able to see my sister, and other spirit creatures." He smiled.

"Do not worry, young one. Your reiatsu will grow fast." She dipped her head in embarrassment.

"Jidanbō, if you would please grant us entrance, we need to introduce Kurosaki-San to her teacher, Unohana-Taicho." Toushirou said, with just a hint of firmness in his voice.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-Taicho." He turned, and struggled to lift the gate for us. We hurried under, and thanked Jidanbō before he let the gate go. Yuzu gazed around, and I smiled. I'd probably been like her when I'd first arrived here. Toushirou pulled over two of our squad members patrolling the borders of Seiretei.

"Take the bags to Third-seat Kurosaki's room. It will be sorted out later." He said, and we handed off our bags.

"Third-seat? What does he mean, Karin-Chan?" I smiled.

"In each squad, there are twenty seated officers, including a Taicho, & his fukutaicho. I am Toushirou's Third-seat when I am here." Her eyes widened as she comprehended what I was saying.

"Wow, Karin-Chan! That's really impressive." I laughed.

"What's impressive, is when the squads organized." I winked at Toushirou. "Though he has it that way fairly often, it's still an awesome sight."She laughed, and climbed on my back again.

"Fourth squad, or to see the Captain-Commander?" I asked. I was just starting to get the layout of this place, though I had to stick to the rooftops to be safe. I wasn't the only one who preferred that kind of travel, several other did, but they actually knew the streets too. When I used the streets, I stuck with Toushirou. From my back, Yuzu giggled.

"Karin-Sensei?" I looked down, and Toushirou stopped. Fujimoto jumped onto the rooftop, and bowed to him.

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya-Taicho. But the sight of Karin-Sensei was...astonishing." I rolled my eyes.

"Fujimoto, this is my sister, Yuzu. She's human, and still training to get her Shinigami powers. She's going to be training with Unohana-Taicho, as she is one of the only people who can heal me." It occurred to me, just then, that Toushirou could. Several times he'd already done so, when I'd injured myself. But, I had a feeling, he wanted to keep that secret. Orihime's powers were unique. Yuzu could do that because of her connection to me. People would start to question his connection to me. Fujimoto bowed to Yuzu.

"It is an honor to meet you, Kurosaki-Sama. To Have someone as amazing as Karin-Sensei love you so much, you must be a truly great person." Her grip on my shoulder stung, it grew so tight. I glanced at Toushirou, and he nodded at me.

"Fujimoto, you have duties, or surely other things to do. We have to introduce Kurosaki Yuzu to her teacher." Fujimoto bowed to him, then me, and Yuzu once more, before jumping down and running off. We resumed our trip to the Fourth Division headquarters. Once we arrived, I set Yuzu down, and I pulled down the shoulder of my Shihakushō, to check my minor injuries. They were bloody indents. Toushirou looked away when he saw them, with a strange look in his eye. I didn't have time to recognize it, because I had to calm Yuzu down, and stop her apologies.

"I'm so sorry Karin-Chan!" She wailed, and immediately began to heal them. I looked over at Toushirou.

"Is 'I'm sorry' one of the most common things the 4th squad says?" I asked dryly. He raised his eyebrows.

"No, its not, but one of our most commonly used phrases." A voice so pleasant, it was scary said. I turned to see a tall woman, with braids gently laying on both sides of her face, wearing a White Haori. Beside her, stood a _really_ tall woman, with short purple hair, had her lieutenants badge on her arm.

"Unohana-Taicho, Isane, this is my third-seat, Kurosaki Karin, and her twin sister, your new student, Kurosaki Yuzu." He said, and I glanced at him. He sounded totally bored, but he completely avoided my eyes. Yuzu finished healing the minor wounds on my shoulders, and I pulled my Shihakushō back up to cover me normally. Unohana-Taicho smiled at Yuzu.

"You have a natural talent for this, Kurosaki-San." I laughed.

"That's an understatement. When people who had been picking on her got their ass's kicked by me, and promise never to do it again, she would help them feel better." I'd always teased her endlessly about that, but she'd always replied that it turned enemies into friends. Then, we'd been young, and it had seemed stupid. Now, it made sense, not that I would admit it.

"Come pick up Kurosaki-San an hour before sunset. We should have her room arrangements made by then." I frowned.

"Excuse my rudeness, Unohana-Taicho, but I'd much rather my twin stay with me." I bowed, while saying that, to emphasize my apology. She smiled.

"How about we leave this choice up to Kurosaki-San?" I nodded, and we turned to Yuzu.

" Unohana-Taicho, until I actually become a Shinigami, would it be okay if I stayed with my sister, and then when I did, while I was in Seiretei, stayed with your squad?" She asked, a little hesitantly. I half smiled. Of course, she would make it easier on everyone. She could stay with me while she got used to this place, and until I was sure she could move around easy. I could make all necessary threats to make sure men left her alone, and she could get to know the people.. But that didn't make it any easier for me to accept that I needed her to be a part of this life.

"Of course, Kurosaki-San! That is a very good idea, one that surely your sister and brother will be comfortable with?" She turned to me, and I would swear, there was just a hint of a threat in her voice. My voice was identical to Toushirou's when he was pissed when I answered.

"It does not matter whether I am comfortable with it or not, it is what Yuzu wants. Since she is here, she should be as comfortable as she wants. That changes with her choice." I turned away. " I have paperwork." I stopped, just out of their sight.

"She's really upset that I'm here...and she keeps running off to hide it.." That stung, but of course, my twin would know what I was doing. We had been together, always, all our life. She knew me as well as Toushirou- almost.

"She doesn't want you near this place, and all the danger it holds. She's dealt with, and dealt the pain from this world. She wouldn't have you anywhere near here, if she didn't need you. She loves you so much, she doesn't want to have to lean on you. Just the thought, probably hurts her." Toushirou said, kindly. It was something not often heard in him. I bounded off, absentmindedly making my way to the administration room to actually do my work. It wasn't much, just four or five sheets of paper. It was lunch time when I finished, and I went to choke down some food- I didn't have much of an appetite today- before going to see if there was any swords work classes.

Toushirou had one, but, just as I was checking the schedule, a hell butterfly floated towards me.

"Kurosaki, you're to teach my class in the Dojo in five minutes. I know how you love short notice." I nearly screamed in frustration. He was trying to kill me. I would someway, somehow, get back at him. "They're Fujimoto's class, so just work on their blocks, with a few attacks." My lips twitched. Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad. At least it was a class that I didn't have to earn the respect of, _again_. That took time and patience, and I didn't have much of the latter at the moment. I walked towards the Dojo, and as tradition dictated, bowed before entering. It was only a couple minutes before the Shinigami began to file in.

"Karin-Sensei, you're back!" They greeted me eagerly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and Hitsugaya-Taicho order me to take over this session. I don't know about any others classes. Now, before you even get to practice with your swords, we are going to work on something. Drawing your swords. No doubt, most of you think you have it down. I am going to draw mine, and I want you all to pay very close attention." Sure Toushirou, I'll teach them blocks, but first, they really needed to master drawing the sword. I drew my sword, fast, & silently. The entire class stared at me with blank looks. I sighed.

"Now, I'm going to mimic how you take out your swords." I quickly slid Reitō-en back in her sheath, and pulled her back out, making sure to drag her along her sheath. I couldn't stop myself from grimacing at the scrape. "What's the difference?" Someone hesitantly raised their hand , and I nodded at them.

"When you mimicked us... its scraped?" A small girl, with pale brown hair, & light blue eyes answered.

"Exactly. You don't get to play with swords again until you can perfect drawing them. Now, lets get started."

By the time Toushirou came to see the class, they were drawing & sheathing their Katanas in synchronization, silently. He raised his eyebrows from leaning in the doorway.

"I thought I said blocking, Kurosaki."

"And would you like to loose them because they screw up an ambush? At least half of the people I've helped you train scrape. If they're willing to stay longer, I'll teach them some blocks, and if they wish, spar." I glanced at the class. Many of them stood up just a little straighter.

"Karin-Sensei, really?" Fujimoto's voice was filled with hope. I smiled.

"Of course. How many of you will stay to learn blocks?" The entire class raised their hands, and I winked at Toushirou. He rolled his eyes.

"I might as well help." I snorted.

"Maybe you should just train me, then let me take over all your classes." He glared at me, but his eyes were light & happy.

"No way in hell. But I could use an assistant." I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah uh no. Partner maybe. But I will never answer to the term assistant." He looked up, like he was thinking about it, but I could see that he was only doing it for the class' benefit.

"Fine. But you need two extra training classes a week. Change how early you get up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I hate you. I need a drink, take over for a bit." He nodded, and stepped actually into the room.

"Now, lets see you draw those swords again." I laughed. I'd had them do that for the last hour. They had it down pat. Plus, I'd told them, after fifteen minutes, that if someone scraped, they had ten pushups. It had only happened twice. I took my time, wandering down to the kitchen in the seated officers dorms, and grabbed a couple water bottles- one for me, one for Toushirou. I sighed, and stepped into a jog for my way back. I'd taken enough time getting there. He'd be pissed if I didn't come help. And, honestly, I loved working with the new Shinigami.

In my own way, I was one of them. I'd only unlocked my Shikai a couple months ago..when he'd been in danger. That moment was a permanent terror in my heart. I'd only just figured out one of Reitō-en's attacks. I was new to this world, and there was still so much I didn't understand. I belonged in this world though, just like my entire family. Ichi-Nii would try to protect Yuzu and me. I would protect them. Yuzu would probably attempt to protect us. Otou-San had been banished, but I was thinking of seeing if just maybe, I could get that banishment lifted.

I whipped the bottle at Toushirou head as soon as I got in the room, and he caught it without turning around.

"How _do_ you do that?" I asked, smirking as I walked up to him. He turned, and his eyes were sky blue with laughter. My smirk almost faded into a real smile, but with as soon as I realized, I pulled it back into a smirk.

"The same way you caught my foot back at Urahara's." I thought for a second, then realized he'd been monitoring my reiatsu. He'd probably been doing that the whole time I'd been gone. I saw something flash in his eyes, and instinctively, I dropped to the floor, just as his foot swung towards where my head had been. I pushed, and using my hands, spun around to try and knock his feet out from under him, but he jumped over them. He reached down to try and grab them, but I pulled them under me and jumped up, already throwing a punch. He just managed to lean sideways, but I felt my hand brush his hair. He grabbed my arm, and just when he started to pull, I used the momentum to turn into a flip,and twisted his arm into an awkward position. He let go. I promptly grabbed my water bottle & took a sip. He did the same. The class stared. And then, all at once, bowed. I raised my eyebrows.

"That was amazing, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kurosaki-Sensei! Have you practiced that?" I laughed.

"No, we never practice. Part of it is monitoring the others reiatsu, but the other part is just knowing that person." I told them. The seemed to be hanging on to every word. It was a little creepy.

"Could you guys fight blindfolded?" Someone eagerly asked. I glanced at Toushirou, surprised. He too, looked at me, then we both shrugged.

"Maybe." We coursed. I heard someone giggle, and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, it's a miracle I haven't had my head chopped off fighting with him." Matsumoto randomly walked in.

"It's true. Honestly, its amazing to watch them fight a herd of hollows together. But watching Third-seat Kurosaki's Shikai is also amazing." The class stared at her for a moment, before turning to me. It was like she had dangled a piece of meat in front of hungry sharks.

"Karin-Sensei, will you show us your Shikai?"

"What does it do?"

"What's your release?" I laughed, and held up a hand.

"This class is about _your_ sword training, not mine. But, tomorrow, if the Taicho agrees, I can show the squad my Shikai." Toushirou looked at me with narrowed eyes for a second.

"If you promise to behave?" I grinned.

"Of course I'll behave. But I'm not saying whether I'll behave bad or good." He tilted his head back as he sighed, but his eyes were still laughing when they looked at me again.

"Will you spar with people with your Shikai?" Someone asked. I groaned, but Toushirou saved me.

"Not unless it's me or her brother. Kurosaki doesn't have enough control over her Shikai yet." I stuck my tongue out at him again, even though it was true.

"Now, stop bugging me about my Shikai. We need to work on your blocks. You must be ready to draw your sword swiftly, silently, and be ready to block at all times." Toushirou attempted to hit me as I spoke, but I'd been watching his reiatsu for this. My block was in place a full second before he hit. I'd never made the mistake I had the first time he taught me blocks. I now always had my strength in them, even if they weren't going to be hit. As I pulled my block away from him, I spun, and attempted to his left kidney.

"You should also always be ready to move your sword at the slightest indication the your opponent will. Even if its just a muscle twitch, you need to be ready." Toushirou joined in. This time, I spun the opposite way, and aimed for his head. He tapped my sword with enough momentum to shove it away, and made an attempt to stab my side, but I was already moving myself back.

"And always, no matter what, give yourself enough room to block." We both said at the same time. I felt a flash of reiatsu.

"Konichiwa, Hisagi-San." I smiled at him over Toushirou's shoulder. He was solemn though.

"You're right about the blocks." He faced the class. "Never catch yourself without enough room to escape. It could cost your life." He ran a hand down the scar on his face.

"I was lucky, and lived. Another quarter inch, and I would have been blind in this eye." The class stared at him, wide eyed. I looked at him, and though I saw acceptance in his eyes, I also saw pain. I felt a flash of compassion so strong, tears tugged at my eyes.

" Hitsugaya-Taicho, if she is willing, may I also spar with Kurosaki-San when she releases her Shikai?" Of course, he wouldn't release his Shikai. I'd heard about it from Matsumoto. He hated his Shikai. Toushirou stared at him, with wide eyes. Then he turned to me. I shrugged.

"Should I just like, make a sign of sheet?" I winked at them, though I asked drily. And, of course, the class enveloped the suggestion. Someone offered to write it up.

"We could charge an entrance fee to anyone not in the 10th division!" Someone suggested. Toushirou raised his eyebrows.

"That's a really good idea. Kurosaki, what do you think?"

"As long as I don't fight Kenpachi." Anyone else, I figured was game. Fujimoto and his class gathered together.

"If I'm just going to fight, can I leave. They're obviously not going to learn anything today." Toushirou shrugged.

"Sure. But we'll move it to Friday, guys." It was Tuesday, I could get in lots of practice before then. Hisagi nodded, and one of the students ran off, then came back with a paper.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, please write your name here," He requested pleasantly. I saw Matsumoto running out of the room.

"Guys, limit the number of people I fight to like, ten or fifteen. Maybe I'll eventually move it up to twenty-five, but for now, that's it." Toushirou looked at me surprised.

"Do you not know your lieutenant is Seiretei's biggest gossip, Taicho?" I asked sarcastically. Understanding, then laughter filled his eyes.

"Drop the plans by room tomorrow, and I'll help you organize it." Toushirou told the group.

"Hai, Taicho!" They coursed, then immediately went back to their discussion about where to hold it. I don't think they even noticed we left. The sun was gone, but I didn't care. Neither did he anymore. The summer nights were warm enough that all we needed was a light blanket. But when Toushirou picked it up, I found Ichi-Nii outside of the seated office quarters.

"Hey Ichi-Nii."

"Whats this I just heard about from Matsumoto about you fighting people?" His eyes were blazing. I laughed.

"Just an idea that's gotten out of hand, but I kind of like it. We're putting up a sign up sheet, and people can choose to fight me with my Shikai. I think it sounds like fun, and I'll get used to fighting people with different styles." He considered that for a second. Then he grinned.

"Put me on the list." I nearly groaned.

"Go put yourself on the list. The groups probably in the Dojo. If they're not, ask around & find Fujimoto. I have a feeling he'll take over this." Toushirou laughed.

"Considering he's probably your biggest fan, no duh. He'll made a really good seated officer one day, especially with how your training them, Karin." His eyes were solemn. I tilted my head sideways, and smiled to hide my blush.

"I'm making it up on the go." Ichi-Nii wandered off, presumably to find Fujimoto and sign up. I leaped onto the roof, and took off. I was getting better at matching Toushirou's speed, and just maybe, one day I would beat him.

I skidded to a stop, on top of the hill. The moon was just appearing from behind some clouds. He was already setting up the blanket. I curled up beside him, and listened to his heart beat. It took a while to slow, after the run here. He smiled down at me, and it was so peaceful, I couldn't stop myself from leaning up to kiss him. At first, he was so startled, he froze. Then, he kissed me so gently, it was like there was nothing but him. Like he was surrounding me with silk clouds. {**this part SO doesn't match my mood right now XD im like, on sugar and coffee so im listening to a really bouncy song, & typing like a maniac. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL}**

Loud music disturbed the peace, and I winced. It was one of my ring tones.

"' Somethings getting in the way, somethings just about to break, I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should be. '" Ichi-Nii's ring tone.

" Yuh?" I answered my phone, purposely making my voice bright. Then I pulled my phone away from my ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He screamed.

"I'd tell you if I could hear myself," I responded drily. I cold almost feel him glaring at me through the phone. "Just shut up and put Rukia on the phone." I heard shuffling as he passed the phone off.

"Karin-Chan where the hell are you?" I sighed.

"You too? I went out for a walk. Whats wrong?"

"The Captain-Commander called a captains meeting, no one can find Hitsugaya-Taicho. Matsumoto's passed out. No one can really find him by reiatsu because of his extreme control. But you two always know where each other is. Can you either find him or come to the meeting?" I sighed.

"Got it. Gimme fifteen minutes, and I promise you he'll be there. He's pathetically easy to track by reiatsu for me." She hung up.

I sighed, and reached up to kiss him once more, before I whispered

"Lets go." He helped me stand.

"Somehow, I doubt we're going to get much sleep. Will you take the blanket to your room? I can pick it up after." He folded it and handed it to me when I nodded. As we neared Seiretei, I felt Ichi-Nii's reiatsu blazing. Immediately, I turned mine as low as possible. We hurried into Seiretei, and I located Ichi-Nii. He was pacing outside my room. I sighed, when Toushirou and I split. I snuck in through my window, and tossed the blanket on my bed, before circling around, and letting my reiatsu be felt.

"Karin-Chan, stop hiding your reiatsu!" Rukia scolded me. "Where's Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She spoke fast.

"Already on his way to the meeting, don't worry. Will someone tell me whats going on?" I asked. Rukia exhaled heavily, and took me to the kitchen to sit. Ichi-Nii followed us in cold silence. Honestly, I thought he'd learned a while ago, his silent treatment didn't work on me. Neither did his begging. Black mail, however, was another thing. And bribery.

"I heard this from Ukitake-Taicho, & it was just whispered to me, but Seiretei's been threatened." I stared in shock.

"Who is _stupid_ enough to do that?" I asked in horror. Her eyes were filled with terror, but met mine steadily.

"Your demon. He threatened them with true war, if they don't hand you over." I let my head fall on the table. The thunk echoed throughout the empty room. Then, I stood. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to hear this.

"He knows where to find me." I whispered, and by the time Ichi-Nii glanced up, and Rukia looked around, I was gone. I can't remember a single thing about the trip to the lake. I don't remember anything 'til he got there. Nothing, but hollowness. Everything was faded, & washed out. I didn't even feel him get there. I didn't scream when he touched my shoulder, nor move when he pulled me into his arms. The moon was already beginning its journey to its bed.

"Karin..." He whispered my name, over and over. It was the only thing that I could clearly remember. That I heard, & he was the only thing I really saw. But even that was blurred, just a little.

"I don't know what to do." It was agony to say the words. No matter what had happened, I'd always had some idea of what I would do next. I'd constantly made plans. Never, had I had no idea what to do. "I just don't know anymore." He pulled me closer, and I felt his forehead on my shoulder.

"We'll work it out together. They're not going to give you up, Karin. The captain-Commander himself swore it." He lifted his head as he said this, and his eyes were firm. And I knew, just then. It pierced my heart, and terrified me more than anything I'd ever known. More than the though of losing Ichi-Nii, or Yuzu, or Otou-San. More than failing them all. He would never let me go. He needed me, as much as I needed him.

He loved me.

And I loved him back.

I didn't feel the tears overflow, & only when I saw the darker spots soak into his Haori, did I realize I was. And I couldn't stop.

{Toushirou's POV}

The tears were silent, as they streamed down her beautiful face. Her eyes, usually so clear you could almost see into her soul, were pale & withdrawn, sick. But you could still see the panic, the pain. The fear. She was terrified. And this time, it was different. I didn't know how to make it go away this time. I didn't know what I could do to make her feel better.

"Toushirou.." Her eyes closed, and she leaned against me, her small frame so delicate. She was freezing, despite the fact that she'd been buried into the blanket longer than I'd been here. Her tears started to seep through my Haori, into my Shihakushō, but I didn't care. If it would make her stop crying, I'd give it up. Give it all up. Her body gently shook with sobs that would stop, and each one stabbed another poisoned toothpick into my heart, then yanked it back out, before digging it into a new spot.

"Karin.." She continued to sob, and, after a few agonizing seconds, lifted her eyes to mine. And I couldn't move. Her eyes trapped me, just like how they'd fascinated me when I'd met her. Just looking into her eyes soothed the raging pain in my heart, and stopped the tears pooling in her eyes. She reached up, and let her arms wrap around my shoulders. The soft weight calmed me, and I felt her muscles flex a little as she leaned up to gently press her lips against mine, before letting our foreheads touch.

"I love you." Her eyes were beautiful, and I could almost see the fire burning in them. It was like staring at the silkiest milk chocolate flames. They were so warm, it was easy to see that she had been born of fire, and cooled in ice. Her cheeks lifted, in the smallest, but most meaningful smile I'd ever seen, and made her eyes even softer.

"I love you too." She kissed me once more, before a flash of pale blue sadness appeared in her eyes. "We should head back." Her eyes said it all; tonight, while everyone calmed down, we would have to stay in Seiretei. She folded up the crumpled blanket once I got off of it, and let it hang over her arm, then she frowned.

"I don't remember getting this.." She murmured. I leaned over, and let my lips brush her cheek.

"You don't need to." She blushed, and looked down. But, when she looked up, she was smiling brilliantly.

"You're right. I already have everything I need." She reached over, and intertwined her hands with mine. I couldn't stop one of my cheeks from lifting in response to the smile on her face. Without letting go, we began to run, and make our way back to Seiretei.

{Karin's POV}

Seiretei was silent when we got back. Jidanbō let us in with only a greeting, and while they still bowed, and gave the customary greetings, all else was silent. No one was in the squad buildings when we passed them - I dropped the blanket off in the administration room,- so we made our way to the quarters.

As soon as I opened the door, I was pounced on by a heap of people. When I was finally let up, I saw who had knocked me to the floor- a combination of Rukia, Yuzu, Matsumoto, Orihime, Fujimoto – who was blushing like crazy- and Hinamori.

"Guys, I'm a human, not a beenie bag," I said drily. I looked beyond my attackers, and saw almost the entire squad (that was in Seiretei) stuffed into the cafeteria area. I stared in surprise. When someone from Fujimoto's group darted forward to hug me, I groaned. I was _not _a stuffed animal, either But, I was passed around his group, then to Ichi-Nii's arms. His were by far, the tightest. When my ribs were finally released from the attempts to crush them, and I could breathe again, I sighed.

"I'm going to bed," I said firmly, ignoring the groans of the group. It was like a stampede, when most of the squad filed out. Honestly, I didn't know how Toushirou put up with it all the time. Finally, all that was left was Ichi-Nii's gang, Matsumoto, & Toushirou.

"When did you get here, Orihime?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Rukia-Chan asked me come over and train with her." Her smile was dazzling, and normally, it would have made me jealous, but right now, nothing could make me happier.

"Karin-Chan what happened?" Yuzu whined. I smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I just needed a break. I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Rukia rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Depends on your definition of long. Five hours." I winced.

"Oops?" About half of them glared at me. Then Rukia started walking.

"I'm going to bed- it's been a long day." Most of them made their excuses and wandered off, but before Ichi-Nii left, I saw him glare savagely at Toushirou. It was wasted though, because Toushirou's eyes hadn't left my face. Once they were all gone, He stepped towards me, and enveloped me for a moment in his arms.

"Oyasumi, Karin," he whispered in my ear before he let me go, and walked to his own room. For a moment, I remained outside my door, staring at his back in wonder, before I spun, and ran to take a warm shower. The journey back to Seiretei had left me a little cold. Even after my shower had relaxed me, my mind was still wide awake when I slid into bed. I stared at the roof for what must have been an hour, in my mind, replaying that moment when he'd told me he loved me over and over. Even in my dreams that night, it had played constantly. And I never tired of it.

When I woke the next morning, I was completely refreshed. And this time, it lasted all through breakfast, to when I made my way to the administration room. I had no idea what I was needed for today. When I got to the room, Toushirou was already there, and had completed a stack of paperwork. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do you ever stop?" He didn't even glance up.

"Yeah, in half an hour, when we have a class to train." I laughed.

"Is there a class to train every day?" He looked up.

"Two. Sometimes three. In a couple weeks, the units on patrol will switch with the ones we have here." My eyes widened. "Don't worry, Fujimoto's class hasn't been assigned a unit yet. They all work so well together, they might just be assigned a seated officer. Or," He looked up. "They could just be assigned our backup unit. They're obviously okay with working with you me & Matsumoto. With how you're working with them, they'll obviously be prepared. We don't have a backup unit really assigned, but we could do with one." His eyes were steady, his face showing nothing. I thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"I'll run it by Matsumoto."

"Mkay. Who're we working with today?" He returned to his paperwork.

"Unit one. Koizumi is the unit leader." I frowned. His name was familiar... "The guy you fought when you met the squad." Toushirou reminded me. He hadn't even had to look up. I shuddered. It was kind of creepy how he knew me so well... But it was really a good thing too. I found the minor stack of paperwork I had to do, and set to work filling them out. I set down the last piece of paper just as Toushirou stood, and motioned for me to follow him. I glanced at the clock as I followed him out.

"We still have ten minutes," I commented. In front of me, he nodded.

"We need to warm up. We can really spar with these people, and show them how to fix any mistakes they do have. And, you can correct them on how to draw their swords." His eyes were twinkling when he glanced back at me. My lips pursed in laughter, and I stuck my tongue out at him, because I knew it annoyed him.

"I'll cut that off if you keep doing that," he warned. I grinned as I walked passed him.

"No, you wouldn't, for selfish reasons. Not that you could even catch my tongue." Suddenly, he pinned me against the wall. His lips were fierce against mine, he forced my mouth open -not that I really resisted- and bit my tongue.

"Caught ya." He whispered, and let me go. I leaned forward, and quickly kissed his nose before running off. He caught up with me just after I entered the Dojo. He drew Hyourinmaru, and I winked at him at Reitō-en slid out of her sheath. Just after she escaped her encasement, he charged at me, and I could see him calculating just where to strike. He stabbed forward, and I shifted back onto my heels so he completely missed. My eyes widened in horror as I realized he'd never meant to hit me with that attack, as he sung his sword sideways towards me, I barely got my block in place. Even though I got it in place, it couldn't hold, but I managed to deflect his attack , and I quickly aimed one at his head. Unfortunately, this left my side open, and _as_ I dodged, he took advantage of that. He turned his sword at the last second so it was the flat side that slammed into me. Then, he helped steady me, and looked me in the eyes.

"Calm down, Kurosaki. You have to be the one in control, not your nerves. They'll jump to early, & you'll be hit. If you panic, you'll be useless." It wasn't his words that soothed me, but his warm teal eyes.

"Hai," I whispered, and saw that flicker of movement. Now I easily blocked his attack on the side of my head. He reached forward, to try and grab my wrist, but I quickly stepped back, and moved both of my hands onto my sword, holding it firmly. Our eyes met, each steady, and we settled into the familiar routine, of training. Everyday, at some point, we would have at least one bout of sword training. I'd come to look forward to it. Each time, he'd beaten me, abut I was slowly, edging closer to matching his skill. The slap and grinding of metal was almost constant as our sword clashed over and over, and our feet moved, never stopping. I felt the reiatsu of several fairly powerful squad members come up, and I heard gasps when they reached the door & peered inside.

"It's safe to come in," Toushirou told them without a single hitch in his movement. It was slightly annoying to monitor theirs and Toushirou's reiatsu, but I managed. I felt myself slowly start to tense as we continued, and forced myself to calm down, talking a slow breathe with every three attacks.

"It's like dancing," Someone whispered. Toushirou's eyes flickered over to the sound, just as he was winging his sword up and me. I stepped back as his sword would have reached me, then managed to hit the opening. I just barely tapped it, but he immediately jumped back. He nodded as me, the turned to face the assembled class.

" You've all probably met her by now, but this is your recently appointed third seat, Kurosaki Karin. Now, shes found an issue shes worried might be common, so shes going to take over for a few minutes, the entire class if need be. You will listen and obey her just as you would if I were teaching it." He told the class, not as if he was looking down at them, but still firmly.

"Hai Taicho." They coursed.

"I'm not going to drill you like I did with one of the other classes. But one three, I want you all to draw your swords." I groaned, when I heard the scrape of the swords fighting to escape their sheaths. I heard Toushirou behind me laughing. He went to claim a spot on the wall, as I mournfully began to drill the class on how to _properly_ unsheathe their swords. Thankfully they were fast learners, & it was only fifteen minutes before they were ready to move on. Just before I let Toushirou take back over the class though, I warned them that they had to 100 pushups with me on their back if I ever caught them scraping again. I saw the smile hiding in Toushirou's eyes as he took over the class. Outwardly he was the same cold Taicho. But inside, he was the Toushirou that had saved my life, the Toushirou that I'd fallen in love with. He quickly ordered them to ward up with some sequences, and turned to me to continue our sparring. He knew there was no way I would do the sequences; they bored me to death.

I decided to try something different, as he charged at me. I focused less with my eyes, & more with my reiatsu. The images around me blurred, & though I could still tell what they were, I was seeing more in my mind. His reiatsu matched the color of his ice when he release Hyourinmaru. I blocked out the other hues, and focused solely on his. Just before he made a move, his reiatsu would flare in that direction, giving me the warning I needed to block every single one of his moves. Eventually, I notice it grew smaller, bit by bit. I grinned, looking exactly where I knew his eyes would be without opening mine.

"You need to practice your endurance, Taicho"

"Karin open your eyes." To the others, it sounded like a normal order. But I heard the underlying pain, and old anger.

"Whats wrong Taicho?" I asked Toushirou, carefully opening him. I sighed, thinking of how the colors looked so much duller. Reiatsu was pure, and way more powerful than colors, and it made everything else just look pale in comparison. The teal in his eyes faded, and I noticed a sad slant on the corners of his eyes.

"You looked like Ichimaru like that." I could see the ghost haunting his mind. And, I knew that this was the man that Matsumoto had lost. He'd cause a lot of hurt, that could never be fixed, no matter how many years he served Seiretei. Even when he'd tried to fix it in the end. It would never be enough.

My hands wrapped around my sword, just a little tighter.

"Gomen, Taicho. I didn't mean to." He nodded, but I could see the sadness & pain that remained in his eyes. Then he glanced at the clock. The class should have ended five minutes ago, but none of the warriors had said anything. They were trained not to fight any orders issued by their Taicho. He lowered his sword, and turned to them.

"Class dismissed. If you wish to remain, you may." Then he turned back to me, raising his sword once more. Side tap, blocked, shoulder strike, deflected, knee tapped ineffective. Our constant clash of swords continued, without and more pauses. I didn't even pause to wipe the sweat off my brow, of to check who was around us. We noticed nothing, our entire focus on each other. I kept monitoring his reiatsu, and just when my mind said he would do a different attack, it saved me from losing. We didn't notice when they lit the lamps, or as the light slowly lowered, or when several squad members brought some sand-witches, and left them in a corner for us.

I was completely aware of him, the carefully control in each of his movements, the precision in which he weld Hyourinmaru. This wasn't even about sparring anymore; it was a dance we were trapped in, unable to escape from. Yet it was a peaceful one, that was relaxing.

"Taicho?" The door slid open, but neither of us heard much more than a whisper of Matsumoto's words.

"Don't bother, just watch." Someone told her. All I saw, was the teal of his eyes, his hair waving with his shifting weight his muscles rippling with movement. His agility in which he countered every attack. I nearly screamed, when another sword disrupt our perfect rhythm. We both turned, to see Matsumoto holding Haineko firmly. When we pulled our swords back form each other, she sheathed hers. Behind her, Rukia said

"Matsumoto, maybe you shouldn't put your sword away," as she kept glancing at us. I felt separate from my body, numb. It seemed to move without my willing it so, and turned on Matsumoto. I distantly heard Ichi-Nii screaming at us, and way only brought back to reality, when I felt Yuzu enter the room. Her reiatsu brought reality crashing down on us. The moment I awakened from this trance, so did he.

"What the hell?" Yuzu asked, staring. I turned to Matsumoto.

"Next time, send Yuzu. Don't try & end it yourself." I told her. Ichi-Nii proceeded to explain to Yuzu what had happened, while Toushirou & I swallowed the sandwiches that had been left for us. I gulped down two bottles of water, and wiped my brow. She stared at me.

"Karin-Chan, why do you always get in trouble when I'm not around?" She scolded me firmly, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She reminded me of a mother hen. She quickly checked Toushirou & I for cuts, but found none. Only if we'd been seriously trying would she have found any. She gave us a little more trouble, before sending us to bed- everyone. As we passed a clock on our way back, I was surprised to see it was past two in the morning. It was Thursday. I paused with him, at his door- Matsumoto had chosen to go out drinking, as she often did. His hand reached out to grasp my wrist, but I barely felt it. Once more, it was like I was physically detached from my body. It would have been a scary feeling, except he was there, holding me in place. His eyes were what anchored me to my body. It was like _he _ was the gravity, and his lips were my earth. At first, when they brushed, it was the lightest touch imaginable. Then, without words tom communicate, his hands slid to my waist, and my wrapped around his shoulders. He kissed me fiercely, before releasing my lips to catch his breath. I let my head rest on his shoulder, and he kissed my neck.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips teasing the soft skin, as he whispered the words against it. My breath was unsteady, but his firm body we all the strength I needed to stay standing.

"I love you too." I let my eyes drift closed, and his arms tightened around me just a little. I lifted my head to look into his eyes, and he kissed me gently once more, before letting his forehead touch mine.

"We need to sleep." I nodded, and we let each other go, but it was harder to unlock my arms than it should have been, and I could almost feel the reluctance in his arms as they released me.

"Oyasumi, Toushirou," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek, before making my way to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I barely had the strength to shed my clothes, and climb onto my bed. By the time the sheet settled around me, I was fast asleep.

{Toushirou's POV}

I watched her silently, as she shoveled the food into her mouth. By the droop of her eyes, she wasn't even tasting it. Her movements were slow, and rough. There was none of the usual grace she glowed of, or the laughter in her eyes. She stood, almost shoving herself up, before following me to the administration room. She was like this almost every morning. It was like her body moved without her, and her mind stayed in her room for the next few hours. Then, it would slowly awaken, and she would react with her normal wit & humor. I closed the door behind her, and I couldn't stop my hands from slamming on the wall on either side of her. She blinked, a little startled, and I saw a flash of real awareness in her eyes, but it faded fast. I couldn't stand it anymore, and my lips seemed to move of their own accord and teased hers, almost mockingly. At first, there was no reaction, then, her lips began to hesitantly play with mine, kissing me back with amazing gentleness. When she opened her eyes, they were a brown so soft, I was tempted to just fold her in my arms and sink to the floor, and lay there for the rest of time.

"That was quite the good morning," She said quietly, smiling. A laugh escaped on a breath, and I could see the true warm chocolate returning to her eyes. She leaned up to kiss my cheek, but missed, & hit my cheekbone. A faint blush lit her cheeks, and her smile was peaceful. "We should get to work." The words rang of reality, & it was like it stabbed me.

"Usually I'm the one saying that," I teased her, and her eyes crinkled as a soft, melodic laugh echoed around us.

"Well I have to be serious about work once every few years." Her good mood seemed impossible, because it was seven in the morning- she'd only gotten five hours of sleep. But she was relaxed, and for once, completely calm. Not running away, because it was too much for her,not fighting to get rid of energy or hone her skills. Just...like she was in a dream. Which meant she probably was awake, but wasn't. Her mind was here, but her real consciousness, wasn't, her soul wasn't. She absently sat down, worked on the stack of paper assigned to her. Her hand flowed easily, marking the paper. Her handwriting was a little rough, a bit messy, but still, it was easily legible. Matsumoto wrote like she was drunk all the time, and the people who had only recently joined my division, usually they were so scared of offense that they couldn't give truly accurate reports. Karin had no such hesitation, but, several captains would frown at how blunt she was with her reports. And she kept having to write more, with this demon, attacking her. The temperature dropped, ever so slightly, but she looked up.

"whats wrong?" In her eyes, I could see fear, and worry. I nearly winced, at upsetting her. She came over, and pulled me up off my chair and into a hug. At first, I was surprised, but at the familiar heat of her body, instinct took over, and my arms slid around her. I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in her hair, the tips bloody red and midnight blue. Her hand gently rubbed my back, and I relaxed against her.

"Whats wrong, Toushirou?" The words slipped out, unmonitored, before I could stop the shake in my voice.

"The Demon.. Just his existance is too close to you." I looked up, startled, into her eyes. Her chocolate, beautiful warm eyes. She smiled sadly.

"It'll be okay, Toushirou. He won't get near us. We have eachother, and taht in itself is a force to be feared. But, we also have Ichi-Nii to butt his head in where it doesn't belong and protect us too. And yuzu to patch us up when its over. And Seiretei to come back to and protect when hes finally back where he belongs. We have too much to live for." Her eye were practically glowing, and she leaned forward to getnly press her lips, her soft warm lips against my cheek.

"But no matter what, remember, to me, you are worth dying for." We felt the flare of reiatsu, and stepped apart, a pang of regret in both of our eyes- and hearts. Yuzu burst in the door.

{Karin's POV)

I turned to face my twin, one of my hands moving to my hip.

" Kurosaki-San, I am not your twin right now. I'm the third-seat of the 10th division." She paled for a second, before regaining her composure. She bowed.

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Third-seat Kurosaki. Unohana-Taicho requests a meeting with Kurosaki-Sama, but she says you would be welcome at teh meeting too, Hitsugaya-Taicho." I raised my eyebrows, and turned to captain.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" He stood, and that was all the answer I needed. I turned back to my twin.

"Kurosaki-San, would you like some assistance getting back to your squad?" I offered. She hesitated, then nodded. We walked out the courtyard, and we both crawled up the tree, before she climbed on my back. Toushirou waited for her to settle on my back, before leading the way to the fourth squad. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering, so it was good that he was leading; all I had to do, was follow his reiatsu. Outside the fourth division, I set Yuzu down. The trip had only taken ten minutes.

"Arigato, Kurosaki-Sama. No, if I may be excused, I have other duties." I nodded, and watched my twin run off, and disappear around a corner, before following my Taicho into Unohana-Taicho's office. She smiled at us, and indicated the chairs, infront of her desk. Just the thought made me feel like I was back at school, and I was surprised when Toushirou said at the same time as me

"I'll stand, thanks." I glanced at him, and his eyes were green-blue with surprise. Unohana called out, and her leuitenant walked in the room, and firmly closed the door, before going to stand behind her captain. They turned to face us.

"Kurosaki-kun.. Your twin, has the most raw healing ability that has been seen in over a hundred years. " A piece of me froze. This was probably the bigest reason i hadn't wanted Yuzu here. I'd known, deep down, that this would happen.

"We would like, if she is willing, for her to spen all her breaks and spare time here, or with someone who can tutor her." The didn't want somone to tutor her, and we all knew it. They wanted her, plain and simple. It took everything in me not to look away.

They wanted to take her away. I felt myself fading away from the scene, my hans dropping from where I had them crossed, just under my chest. My right hand twitchedm towards my sheath.

"Kurosaki!" Toushirou voice swearing sharply brought me back. Everything in me still felt, just a little detachted. But I had to stay that way, just alittle. I would _not_ cry infront of them.

"I cannot give you the answer you want. You should be asking my brother. He is more suited to replying to your request." My voice sounded, cold, and distant. Toushirou glanced at me worriedly. Unohana cocked her head.

"But of course you are, Kurosaki-San. While he may be your older brother, she is your twin. No one has more right to her than you, and you would be the one living in Seiretei. Your brother, it seems, is determined to live out his human life." It took a lot not to snarl at her, to stay calm and controlled.

"No one but her. Ask Yuzu. I will not make this decision for her." I turned away, and walked out. I would never do that to her, makea major choicec about her life, without her consent. They were treating her like an object. I shunpo'd, almost blindly, into the practice courts. I didn't hear Hyourinmaru slide from his sheath, but felt it. The cold continued to wash over me in waves. As I turned to spar with my captain, my love, a single, nearly frozen tear slid slowly down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own bleach, or any of the songs used.{Okay, I know I've been a very bad girl and haven't updated in a long time. I'll make up for it, I promise. And, I've been thinking about also writing another fanfic – I might do a series of them ,for the following chars and they're all OC; Izuru Kira, Kenpachi, Hisagi, Byakuya Madarame, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Grimmjow, and another Toushirou one- this time with me and my twin- But the one I'm thinking of starting AS I write this one is the Izuru fanfic. I have the plot completely worked out! Leave a comment telling me whether you want me to do the Izuru fanfic after or during? And without Further ado, Chapter 8 :D}

Karin's POV

The movements were swift but I hardly felt them as our swords kissed again and again. I could feel my Shihakusho gliding through the wind shifting with my constant movements. I felt reiatsu's flare as more people came to sit on the railing surrounding the courtyard to watch my training-and purposeful exhaustion. I even felt Ichi-Nii pause, on one of the rooftops for a while, before a phone went off in the distance, and he left. Probably Rukia harassing him to get his ass moving. I didn't even notice a my eyes began to slide closed, the improvised rhythm coming to me naturally. It was all reaction. Finally, something startled me out of my almost comatose state.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho may I speak with you?" I screamed. There was a few thuds as people fell off the railing they'd been balancing on, and others clapped their hands over their ears. Ukitake held up his hands.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you, Kurosaki-San." Biting my lip, I sheathed my sword and bowed to him.

"No apology is necessary, Ukitake-Taicho." He nodded, smiling. His third-seats hovered a few feet away.

"Come to the administration room, Ukitake?" When Ukitake nodded, Toushirou gestured for me to follow. When the door was firmly closed,- I immediately felt the reiatsu of Ukitake's third-seats listening in at the door- Ukitake handed Toushirou a thick leather notebook. It was ancient, the pages yellowed in age. I felt a familiar, yet strange residual reiatsu on it. Toushirou handled it carefully.

"This is the only information I've found talking about a second Heavenly Guardian." Ukitake said, and his eyes flickered towards me, but Toushirou flew up, as if to hold them in place. "It is the journal of a young man, who apparently served under you in one of your previous lives. He was in love with the Fire Lady, from what I read in between the lines. But the journal ends right after the Fire Lady and the Ice Lord disappear. I checked the records, and he suicided. There is nothing else in the whole library." Toushirou nodded.

"Arigato, Ukitake. This means a lot, and any information is useful." He nodded, and stood. For a second he paled, and I was worried he would fall. But he recovered quickly and left, winking on his way out. I sighed, and, my with my hand shaking a little I reached for the notebook. Toushirou shook his head.

"No, we'll read this together, at the lake. It is your history as much as mine, Karin." His voice was gentle, but firm. I felt like pouting, but refused to show it. I didn't need him thinking I was more childish than he already thought. I could wait, and because he'd asked it, I would. He put the notebook in his desk, and started towards the door.

"Fujimoto's class." I smiled. Tomorrow was Friday. They would see my Shikai then. It would be at the very least, interesting. Hopefully they wouldn't mention it, and leave me in peace about how to deal with tomorrow- not that I had any options about it. I was going to fight, and fight hard. I was hoping to win maybe 5 fights, depending on which seats decided they could take me on. If I had to fight a bunch of people like Hisagi-San, I'd probably lose them all. But there was no way I'd just sit there and let them slice me up. But for now, it was time for focus on Fujimoto's group.

We walked into the Dojo, pausing for the customary bow and removal of shoes. I relaxed, feeling the wooden floor on my feet. We were early, but as usual, Toushirou wanted to warm up, again. Of course, just for the time alone with him, I was fine with that.

As I lifted Reitō-en out of her sheath, I barely felt her weight as my eyes met Toushirou's teal depths. For once, as I began to drown in the water it didn't feel like it was suffocating me. It smoothed my movements as I brought my sword up, and he moved forward. It wasn't our usual speed, where you barely had time to thinking, and had to rely on reiatsu to see. This time ever movement was clear, the light reflecting off our blades as a gentle breeze blew in through the window. Every though of the notebook faded from my mind in the soft light, as I watched the smooth roll of our Zanpakutou's. The metal hardly brushed as we rolled through the motions, our weight shifting. But as I felt my muscles begin to stretch, we slowly picked up speed. Our blades tapped each other now, just as you would to get someone's attention.

By the time the class started to wander in, my hand were numb from the force of our blades slamming against each other, and it was a bit difficult to see with reiatsu, we were moving so fast. But just as the last person trickled in- Ayo Hanae, the girl who'd correctly distinguished the difference when I'd demonstrated drawing swords.- I felt Toushirou's reiatsu drop from where it had been uncommonly high, to as if he'd been doing paperwork. He turned to face the class, and I stepped back.

"Today it's reflex exercises. Find a partner, and flip a coin to see who will be attacking and who will be defending. You'll switch roles in five minutes, and then once you've each had a turn you'll switch partners. Pair up." He said quickly, and almost distantly. He strode through the crowd and nodded at Fujimoto. I smiled, watching at Toushirou ordered Fujimoto to attack him. Fujimoto's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he moved forward. I nearly jumped, as I turned to focus on the girl standing in front of me.

Her hair -almost blood red- stood out, as did her pale hazel eyes. Her hair was strait, laying gently on her breasts and curving in at the ends. But the calculating gaze of her cold eyes would have made me step back if I'd looked straight into them a few months ago. Even now, it was startling. She was beautiful, in a fierce hunter kind of way. She bowed, but kept her head up so her eyes remained fixed on mine. Just a little defiant.

"I am Satomi Rika. Kurosaki-Sensei, would you care to spar with me?" I nodded my assent, and heard groans from the people who'd just started towards me, and I glanced over to smile at them.

"You'll all get your chance, now go partner up." I laughed quietly as they all turned to obey me, and looked back at Satomi. Her stature was harsh, rigid.

"Relax. When you're so tense, you can't react as fast as you need to. If you wish, you may come at me first." I adjusted my grip just as she came at me. It was difficult to fight the urge to parry back, but I firmly resolved to keep blocking. I needed to be able to control that instinct, in case I ever had to fight someone I wasn't allowed to kill. I had to learn to adjust.

I slid to the side as she attempted to stab my shoulder,, and had to hurry to block as she twisted her blade and brought it up into a side sweep. I felt Toushirou's reiatsu rise a little, and couldn't help the grin that came to occupy my face. Her movements were still jerky, but now I could see her muscles rippling, and could tell she was relaxed. It was hard to tell where she was going to move though. Finally, I started to get fed up with almost being hit, and closed my eyes. Satomi's reiatsu was blood red, and seeping off of her like a less intense version of my brother. As I studied her flowing reiatsu, I realized she wasn't actually moving roughly, instead she was moving in a confusing but smooth rhythm. She would move in one direction, then reverse it, giving me a split second warning of where she was going to strike.

The move I watched her, the more I realized that Satomi was fighting herself as much as she was fighting me. And I saw that because of this inner conflict, she was only reaching a piece of her potential. I felt myself frown, and promised myself that I'd train her more after class if she was willing to accept it.

Toushirou called for everyone to stop, and I opened my eyes. But the dull colors surrounding me startled me, and I'd moved too fast- Satomi hadn't managed to stop her sword yet. I nearly screamed as her blade, burning as it bit into my shin, and tore its way back out. I latched onto my lip, trying to cry with the pan. This was definitely worse than when I'd broken my leg, but hey, they didn't need to know that. I heard Toushirou yell, as my leg gave out and I collapsed onto the floor. I clenched my fist in pain.

"Fujimoto, go get Kurosaki-San please. I think we will require her abilities.." I said, gritting my teeth to keep my voice stable.

"No fucking duh Kurosaki! God, are you stupid or just Queen of the Obvious?" I relaxed a little, and laughed- it was a little shaky. I glanced up, and felt a pang of pity at Satomi's face. It had lost almost all color, and she had her hands clasped over her mouth in horror.

"It's okay, Satomi. This is my fault; I didn't check that you had stopped before lowering my blade." Reitō-en lay on the ground beside me, but everything fell away in a flash.

I didn't have to look around to know where I was. She sat on the branch beside me, her long arms wrapped around one of her legs, the other swinging below us.

"What do you think of The Child, Young One?" I stared out at the eternally full moon, forever rising in the clear night sky.

"I think she's scared of herself. She did something by accident, and now she's scared of her power. She second guesses herself so much that it makes her movements jerky when fighting. While it looks weird, its actually distracting fighting style that works well. I think she could be something more if someone helps her. My eyes flew to Reitō-en's. " I want to be that person. I want to watch her bloom, and learn to understand her power." Her face remained passive for a moment, stone, and then she smiled.

"Yes, for this, you are ready. You will both learn." She reached over and trailed her hand down my cheek bone. " Go Young One and learn more about yourself...and The Child.: It all flashed again, and I looked up to see Yuzu scolding me.

"Karin-Chan you really need to be more careful! Must I dress you in padding so think you look like a snow man before I let you pick up a sword. Or put you back with the wooden ones?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I've suffered ten times worse than this from wooden sticks, and try it and you'll be the one wrapped up." She glared at me, but cast her green glow over my leg anyway.

"Maybe I should leave a scar so you remember this lesson." I shrugged.

"You'll do what you will, Yuzu, and I won't try to stop you. All I want is to be able to train again soon." I looked over, and saw that everyone was standing around staring at me.

"Get back to sparring! It's just a healing, not the end of the world. I'll be working with you all again as soon as my twin finishes with me." The 10 young Shinigami peered at me for a second longer before returning to I glanced at Yuzu, and all anger had faded from her face. She was smiling slightly.

"It's just like with your soccer buddies at home." She murmured, and I laughed.

"Except they have to obey me." She rolled her eyes good naturedly. I watched, fascinated at the blood stopped dripping down my leg, and the muscle began to slowly knit itself back together. Part of me wanted to gag at the sight, but my twins healing made that impossible. Finally, all that remained was a pink line.

"Okay, you can train again. But if I get one more call from you today, I'm not talking to you for a week." I grinned as I stood up, and hugged her.

" I know that, and I love you Yuzu. Arigato." The disapproval on her face faded into one of her beautiful smiles. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her smile. She kissed my cheek and smiled once more before leaving the Dojo. I turned back to our class. Toushirou had been sitting out to keep the numbers even, and making pointers. I moved to stand beside him silently, as we watched the pairs move. I noticed they all had rhythmic grace to their movements. The would make fine swordsmen.

"Yes, they will." I was so focused on our students, that I didn't notice that I hadn't said anything.

"Have you talked to Matsumoto?" I felt him nod beside me.

"She rather liked the idea. Something about their devotion to you would make them easy to work with." I snorted. He called for a change of pairs, and this time, Fujimoto raced strait up to me.

"Kurosaki-Sensei, will you please work with me?" I nodded and laughed. Fujimoto was always so willing to learn.

"Would you like to attack first?" He shook his head, and I laughed again. He was a smart boy, watching what attacks I used, and trying to spot my opening. I was carefully as I attacked. He had strength, but I was worried he wouldn't pay attention and get hurt. I kept going easy on him, and he managed to block all my attacks.

"Kurosaki-Sensei you're not trying!" He complained.

"If I was trying you'd've lost your head already Fujimoto." I kept battering him with attacks as I spoke.

"But you try with Hitsugaya-Taicho!" He sounded like a pouty child.

"Are you forgetting the tittle he holds? Taicho. He can hold his own against me. Even when we do train together neither of us are trying to hurt the other." He was silent for the rest of the time. He really was like a little puppy in some ways. When he attacked me, there was barely any strength in his movements. I got bored fast. I paid attention to Fujimoto with reiatsu, and turned to look at Toushirou. He was working with Satomi now. He glanced up and saw me looking at him, and his eyes glittered with happiness.

"Save me," I mouthed to him and he snickered. And left me hanging for another five minutes of pure boredom before he switched us again. By the end of the class I was nearly crying.

"Kill me before I have to do that again." I begged Toushirou. He laughed at me, shaking his head.

"If you die, you'll be stuck here doing that every day." My eyes widened in horror at the thought, and he chuckled. "C'mon. We have paperwork to do." I groaned and he laughed again. "Now you know how I feel." I nodded mournfully as I followed him to the administration room.

{Karin's POV}

I squirmed, trying to get out from under the wriggling mass of black robes and pink hair. I tried to gasp for breath as Yachiru attempted to break my ribs in a breathe stealing hug.

"Fukutaicho Kujajishi please let my third-seat go; I believe she needs to breathe." Toushirou didn't even look up.

"Damn...you.." I said to Toushirou between gulps of air.

"Karin-Chan!" Her dark pink eyes stared at me. Though she had stop trying to crush my ribs, she was still pinning me down.

"Yes Yachiru?"

"There's going to be a dance on Saturday! Will you go?" I groaned. I didn't like dancing- and I'd had to do it in gym.

"Do I have to?" I already knew what the answer was- hello, look at who I was talking to.

"Yay! Tell Ichii to come too!" Then she ran off before turning around. "Shirou come too!" Then she was gone.

"Was that a pink hurricane?" Toushirou smiled faintly and shrugged. I frowned.

"She didn't tell us the time." Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"An you reminded me that my lieutenant is a gossip Well find out within a half hour." Right on cue, Matsumoto breeze in.

"Karin-Chan we're going shopping in the world of the living! There's a party Saturday night." I groaned. Yuzu had taken me shopping plenty of times. It was just plain boring.

"Taicho you're coming too!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Matsumoto how many drinks have you had?" She grinned.

"For once, I'm sober. Please Taicho?" He stared at her, unimpressed.

"You can't go in your Shihakusho Taicho! We all agreed! And all the Taicho's are going. Even the Sotaicho isn't wearing his robes." He sighed, and stood.

"Then let's go. I want to be back before it gets dark." He warned her.

{Karin's POV}

I watched, fascinated, and horrified as Matsumoto picked up several dresses that were too small to be for her. I'd phoned Yuzu to see if she wanted to come with us, but she was going with Hinamori. I winced when she came back with her arms full. And I groaned when I saw they were all pastel colors.

"Please no Matsumoto! Can't I pick my own candidates, and you help me narrow it down?" She somehow managed to put her hands on her hips, despite the ten dresses crowding each arm. She narrowed her eyes at me and studied me for a moment.

"No sleeves, It can't go beyond your knees. Those would both look horrible on you."

I sighed in relief, and nearly ran from the section she was looking at. Toushirou wandered off to the men's section. Apparently she trusted him to shop by himself. I took a breath and started sifting through the nearest rack. It mostly held whites and pinks, so I quickly moved through that rack.

I did however, find a couple dresses on the next rack. There was a soft sky-blue, with ruffles on the bodice and a smooth flow. The other was lilac, and wrinkles started at the far right and made their way across the bodice. Matsumoto appeared behind me.

"Need any help?" My eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"No, I'm good Matsumoto. Go look for yourself." She left, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued my search. I found a black cocktail l dress that dipped so low you would be able to see my bra. I winced, but added that to the pile of maybe's. I grabbed a couple more dresses- all black- and added them to the pile. Most were spaghetti strap styles. I made my way through the racks back towards the dressing room. When I was just a rack away, I found something. It had one side filled with jewellery. I glanced at it, but something caught my eye. It was a blood red dragon pendant, with midnight blue eyes. My colors. Stunned, I picked it up and flipped it over. Inscribed in the back was Protector. The moment I touched the writing, I felt heat flare, before it returned to its normal temperature a second later. I glanced at the price, and closed my fist. I was getting it, not for the party, but for me. I brought my finds over for Matsumoto to inspect. Immediately she put two on the rack. Toushirou appeared, and glanced at the dresses. Then he pointed at the cocktail dress.

"You were actually thinking of wearing that?" I shrugged.

"A random one I grabbed." He nodded, then saw the necklace clenched in my fist.

"And that?" My eyes flew to meet his.

"Something I'm buying." I opened my hand to show him. Shock fluttered through his eyes, then he reached out to touch it. The moment his and my hands were touching it the blue eyes began to glow. He immediately pulled his hand away, and the necklace stopped glowing. Matsumoto meanwhile had missed the entire thing because she'd been inspecting the clothes Toushirou had found. And she nearly threw a hissy fit.

"Taicho I've told you over and over this style of coat won't work with your body frame!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever Matsumoto. Will any work?" She shook her head.

"It's always so hard to find clothes that fit you Taicho." He glared at her, and she turned her gaze on me. I flinched

"Start trying on these four." She handed me the cocktail dress and I winced. I regretted ever picking it up. As I stripped free of my tight jeans and shirt, I bit my lip. I pulled the dress on and set it, and tried to hide my fear. It clung to every curve, outlining the shape of my body perfectly. It was terrifying- more so than a hollow. I tried to mask all emotions as I stepped out, and felt their gazes analyzing me. I wasn't afraid of Matsumoto's opinion as much as I was of Toushirou's. His gaze was dark as it traveled down my body, and made me shiver. And I almost never got cold.

"No, it doesn't look right. Something loose from the hips." Matsumoto said, and put the other black dress on a shelf, before tossing me the lilac one. I shrugged once I caught it, and went to try on that one. When I came out, Matsumoto grinned mischievously and turned to Toushirou.

"Taicho, what do you think?" She asked in a n innocent voice. His eyes flashed in annoyance. "She looks great, but are you implying that she ever doesn't?" I snickered at the political reply. Matsumoto pouted.

"Of course not Taicho! Don't be mean." She continued to argue with him but tossed the sky blue dress to me almost blindly. To my surprise it landed right in my hands.

I came back out of the change room just as Toushirou threatened Matsumoto to get her to shut up. Then they both turned to me. My heart skipped a beat when Toushirou's mouth dropped.

"Karin-Chan that is absolutely gorgeous on you!" I grinned to hide the blush I felt growing on my cheeks.

"Didn't know I could look so good Taicho?" I asked Toushirou, who's mouth was still hanging open.

"You're usually in your Shihakusho or shorts and a t-shirt, so I didn't think to expect it, Kurosaki." But his eyes told a different story. There was surprise in them, wonder..and pleasure. I looked over to the mirror, and saw why they had been amazed.

The ruffles clung to my chest, as did the fabric all the way down to my hips, where it turned into a loose flowing skirt. The ruffles exaggerated my breasts a bit, and the sky blue highlighted my hair. My mouth rolled into a smile. Yes, I could see why they had been shocked. I was a little, myself. I looked good, and it wasn't false pride saying that. It was a simple matter of fact.

"It wouldn't work for the party though." Matsumoto looked devastated. " I already know what most people are going to wear, and it's going to look like you got a mis-printed invitation.

"Then I'll buy it for myself." I decided on the spot. " I have plenty saved away from my allowance. I don't shop much." I explained to their shocked faces. Toushirou nodded, but from the glow in his eyes I knew he was pleased. As I changed back into my pair of cut-off jeans, and a red spaghetti strap- Yuzu had gotten me a bunch that spring, & I'd only just started wearing them. I was still wearing sneakers despite the heat. They were more practical in case I needed to run. And since we'd already sensed two hollows, it was quite possible. Once I came out, Matsumoto shoved Toushirou in the change room and closed the door, before tossing something black over the door.

"Try them on, for gods sakes!" She told him and I snickered.

"What'd he find?" She looked slightly pissed off, so I was a little worried about the answer.

"More like what'd he hide. They were in the rack he was looking at, and he left them there knowing full well they'd work perfect." I raised my eyebrows just as he stepped out, I saw the answer. They were a pair with black dress pants, stiff, and they hung close to his skin. And, embroidered on the side in blue, was a dragon. He was scowling so bad, that I just had to tease him.

"Awe! It look so good on you Taicho! You should definitely get it!" I exclaimed in a false girly voice. He turned his magnificent cold glare on me, and I smiled. Matsumoto immediately started gushing. He flipped her the middle finger and went to take the pants off.

When he came back out, Matsumoto was over looking at the jewellery spot where I'd found my necklace.

"Are you going to get those pants Taicho? They really did look good on you." I said quietly He studied my face for a moment then nodded. We made our way up to the till, an d put our stuff on the counter- I went first. As she scanned the pendant, I got an idea.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where you got the dragon pendant?" There were more of them, I was certain somehow that there were more. The clerk blinked then smiled.

"Certainly, miss. The pottery shop next door makes them, and he asked us to sell one since we get more customers than he does." I smiled at her as I handed her the money for the dress and pendant. While Toushirou paid for his pants with the divisions money -everything for the party could come out of that account- I pulled the pendant out of my bag and stared at it. It's tail was black, and every scale shone. Toushirou came up behind me and I jumped. He handed the bags off to Matsumoto, and reached for the chain of the necklace. Surprised, I let him take it, lifted my hair automatically. His hands brushed the back of my neck as the necklace settled in between the hollow of my breasts. It felt comfortable, and almost normal to be there, when usually it took me a week to get used to anything like that.

"C'mon, let's check out this potter's shop." He said to me and Matsumoto, but his teal eyes remained on me. I almost took his hand, but I made myself follow him. As we walked over a store, in a quick flash of warmth the sun gifted us with, my hand brushed his, and I smiled to look up and see his eyes doing the same. I walked into the shop, and passed the door to Toushirou. I rubbed the dirt off my shoes, and looked around. The walls were covered in shelves, that held carvings and sculptures or every creature imaginable. Matsumoto seemed fascinated with a carving of a hyena. I saw a young man sitting with his feet up on a stool, behind a display counter that also held a cash register. I felt Toushirou's reiatsu rise, then return to normal. Matsumoto felt it, and came over to see what had caused that reaction. She gasped in surprise, and nearly dropped the sculpture she was holding. I followed her eyes, and finally saw what had caused Toushirou's reaction. The man's eyes, which were on me, had no iris; they were pitch black

"Are you the artist?" He smiled, and the smile was almost sadistic.

"Most people call me the demon, and buy my stuff anyway. But to answer your question, yes, I am the artist." His brown hair curled down around his ears, and I could see his thin, but muscular arms in a fitted black t-shirt.

"I wanted to ask you about this necklace." I lifted it up, so he could see it- and not stare at my chest.

"Ah, yes. One of a set of thirteen, the only one I gave to sell at my friends store. I thought it might lead you here." My eyes narrowed, and Toushirou's and Matsumoto's reiatsu rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurosaki Karin, little sister to Kakura's very own resident substitute Shinigami, who works closely with Kuchiki Rukia, Princess of the Kuchiki clan. Twin sister, of Yuzu, and Protector. The first Heavenly Guardian.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taicho of the 10th Division, and brother of Hinamori Momo, protector of the same. Strongest Ice Zanpakutou, except once your little subordinate grows into her power. Then she might rival you.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya-Taicho here's lieutenant. A bit of a drunk, but strong, smart, and kind." He winked at her.

"And you?"

"Issei. The only person Hell and Seiretei refuse to claim." That stopped Toushirou's control, and the room turned ice cold.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto complained. Issei only grinned.

"No Shinigami goes near me now, with the exception of you three, and the ones that did, couldn't send me anywhere. The soul burial marker wouldn't stick, it just kept sliding off. The guy ran in terror." His grin was creepy now. But I refused to hesitate, or glance at Toushirou for support.

"Haven't you tried to get a Shinigami of higher rank to try?" He shrugged.

"It won't work. Besides, you guys are the first in decades not to run from me. Humans can see me, I still have a body somehow, I don't age, and I'm quite happy with this life." I nodded, and could feel Toushirou's agreement.

"May we see the rest of the dragon pendants?" I asked. Mine had been pretty cheap. He disappeared through the door for a second, before re-emerging with a big wooden box, that he set on the counter. He opened it, and it was clear it was the carrying case for them. Inside there was one empty space, then a dozen more necklaces. Matsumoto giggled and pointed at the one beside the gap that held mine.

"Look Taicho, this ones like you!" The dragon was white, but you could see silver ice clinging to its scales. It's eyes were teal, and astonishingly similar to Toushirou's.

"Yes, that would be his. And this one is yours." He pointed at a tan one, with pink quarts for its eyes. The scales shone perfectly, but in between them you could see that it was a little rough. The claws were sharp, but the face was round and soft. It's wings were almost too big for its body, like a symbolization of her cleavage. Her hand hovered over it for a second, before grabbing it firmly and flipping it over. All I saw before she flipped it over, was a S. But from the way her hands shook, I knew it had surprised her. Toushirou nearly reached for the one that mirrored him, and I could feel the battle within him, but he waited until Matsumoto set her down, and he closed the box. He looked up firmly.

"How much for the whole set?" The black eyes glittered.

"Unlike my brother, I don't hold a grudge. These are a gift, and all I ask is that you rough him up a bit."

"Who-" Toushirou started to say, but he stopped when I laid my hand on his arm. I knew.

"Seiretei could almost use someone like you., Demon." I said.

"Is there really a point for me to work for them?" I grinned.

"It's been nothing but interesting for me." He grinned back at me.

"Come see me again, and tell me about it." Toushirou stiffened, and I smirked.

"Sure. C'mon Taicho, Matsumoto, we still have more stuff to find." As soon as we were out of eye shot of the shop, Toushirou glared at me, and his reiatsu made the warm summer day chilly.

"What were you thinking, Kurosaki? Going back to see him? Absolutely not." I turned to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-San, why don't you go get a coffee? There's a shop right around the corner." I pointed in the direction- the far end of the street. I saw hesitation in her eyes, but then she nodded, and started down the street.

"Do you guys want anything?" My eyes flew back to Toushirou's.

"An ice-cap." His eyes were almost a steely gray

"A can of pop." The moment she was out of ear-shot, he started swearing. I waited his tirade out, until he was speaking -almost- reasonably again.

"What's wrong with you Karin? There is nothing we need from him now! I doubt we even need these!" I froze, fighting the urge to slap him. "You don't even know what or who he is!" He continued, obliviously.

"Wrong. Wrong. And stupidly wrong. He's a Demon, and the brother of the one who is hunting us. And I think he can help me get some of my memories back." My words met rock, the moment he understood what I was saying.

"Absolutely not. Ever. I forbid it." This time, my hand moved of its own accord, and flew towards his stunned face. But my hand hit something else- a wrist- before it hit him, and I reacted on pure instinct. I reached out to draw the arm up behind the back, but a foot tried to trip me. I jumped over it, and shifted my attacks to try and haul the person over my shoulder and slam them into the pavement. Somehow, they twisted their hand free mid-air, and landed on their feet in front of me.

And in front of me stood with a wicked grin on his face, was Issei.

"While he was being stupid, and not choosing the best method to talk to you, I figured you don't actually want to slap him." He explained. Toushirou snarled, his reiatsu rising, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, that is enough!" I said quietly. "Maybe you can get away with your childish temper tantrums, & little self-control back in Seiretei, but here it affects things. Get a grip on yourself, or go home." He took a step back, shock and pain breaking through the icy mask.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto came bounding back, then took a look at the situation, with wide eyes as she shoved our drinks in our hands.

"Uhm, on second though I saw a cinnamon bun in the shop that looked good. I'll be back. Issei, why don't you come with me?"

"I think I'll watch the show." He said, staring at us intently. I saw Matsumoto shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Uhm. Issei, you should come. Karin's... dangerous, when she loses her temper." I was tempted to smile. I hadn't really lost my temper in years. But something about Toushirou just made it..easy. Like he stole my control. Issei sighed, and followed Matsumoto.

"I'd never obey it." I told him, meeting his eyes steadily.

"I'd put a Shinigami on guard."

"You think that would stop me?" His eyes met mine firmly, but I saw a twinge of fear in his eyes.

"Karin, even if I have to station the entire squad around his store, I will not let you see him."

"Why?" That single word, and its meaning, froze him. "Say it, Toushirou. Give me one reason, and I'll consider it."

"Because you might fall in love with him instead." Suddenly, I understood the fear in his eyes.

"Toushirou.. do you think my love for you is that weak?" Against my will, despite the blood that began to slowly drip down from my hand, I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over. They covered my cheeks as they slid down my face. His eyes filled with horror, and he stepped forward to hold me. His arms were tight around me, and I leaned into his embrace. I welcomed the soft scent of mint that was forever on his clothes, on him. The warm, but still cool brush of skin as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and rubbed my head against his shoulder.

"No Karin, my beautiful Karin. I know, but I just.. I'm still scared. I know you'd never ,but I can't banish the fear." He murmured in my eyes. I could feel his fear too; he was incredibly tense, and you could hear his emotions in every word.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this.. Gomen nasai... Gomen nasai a thousand times." His sigh was heavy, and filled with despair.

"I know... but be careful. Even if he looks like a human, he's a demon. He may be helping us now, but he'd turn on us in a second if he got the whim." I nodded, and held onto him a second after he let me go, savouring the moment. His lips brushed my cheek. Our eyes held when I let him go, and a slow smile formed on both of our faces. Once again I was tempted to grab his hand as we walked down the street to find Matsumoto and Issei.

Matsumoto jumped up when we entered the Cafe, & choked on a bite of her bun. Issei slapped her back until she coughed up the chunk, then swallowed it properly.

"Is everything okay now, Taicho?" there was a hesitant note in Matsumoto's voice. Issei looked up from a cup of coffee.

"So are you going to come and visit me, or am I going to have to track you down?" He said, & Toushirou stiffened beside me. I reached over to let my hand touch his for a moment. He looked over, and sighed. I released his hand, and looked back at the pair.

"Oh behave, will you? Yes, I will visit you, but we have shopping to finish today." Issei's black eyes changed, and appeared softer. Kinder.

"What kind of wear?"

"Formal," Toushirou replied, & I could feel his confusion.

"I know just the place." He stood swiftly, and started out the door and down the street. I almost told him to slow down, when Toushirou and I were sprinting to keep up with him, but thought better of it. Matsumoto however, had other ideas.

"Issei slow down! If I go any faster my boobs may fall out!" Considering the very low cut of the summer shirt she was wearing, it was more than possible; it was highly likely when she was standing still! He glanced back at her and winked before replying.

"You guys want to be finished before sunset, right?" His eyes flashed over to mine, and I could feel everything tear away. Toushirou's reiatsu rose, but I could distantly feel my body still running.

I stood in the air, surrounded by Hollows, and most of them held a disturbing grin on their face. The setting sun cast creepy shadows on their masks, and their grins began to slip off their faces as they felt my reiatsu begin to rise. I was the leader of the Shadow Dragon's, the Kumori Doragons . I would not fall to these Hollow. I would hold out until the night restored my power, and my lord returned with my strength. The plans had been made. Tonight, we would escape, we would disappear, and our child-

I gasped, and slit to a stop beside a conveniently located garbage can, before heaving the meagre contents of my stomach into it. I slid down to the side walk, trying to catch my breath. Issei sank down beside me, and put his hand on my limp shoulder.

"Gomen. I can't control how the memories will come back, or which ones. What did you see?" I shook my head, before taking a sip of the water Toushirou offered me. I swished it around, before spitting it out to wash out the taste of my vomit.

"No, that information is irrelevant...for you." Toushirou paused, and the worry in his eyes grew deeper. He reached down to help me up, and his hand was freezing in mine. He frowned.

"She's burning up."

"It'll pass fast," Issei assured him." She was originally of fire back then, so her body temperature was a lot higher." Still, worry creased Toushirou's brow. He took off the black jacket he was wearing, and passed it too me. I slid into it gratefully, before Issei turned and led us into the store we'd been standing in front of.

Inside, the store was huge. Dresses hung on the walls, and the store was almost littered with racks. Three ladies stood waiting to greet us.

"Welcome back, Issei-Sama, may we be of assistance to you and your guests?" They said in synchronization. I would've bet they practiced that a thousand times.

"Yes." He suddenly lost the relaxed aura, and spoke firmly.

"Dresses for the ladies- I will be assisting Kurosaki-Sama myself. Two of you go with Matsumoto-Sama, she will require both. A suit for Hitsugaya-Sama. They need to be finished before night falls, so do your best." The nodded and smiled before replying -again in unison-

"Of course, Issei-Sama. They moved forward, as one. Issei gestured for me to follow him., and I stepped forward. She shuffled expertly through the racks, & I slowly checked the one beside it. The dresses were amazing, and all in the same color- a shimmering midnight blue, that was almost cold to the touch. I loved the once that flowed down in layers; they actually made me want to wear dresses. Then I remembered how impractical they were; I could never play soccer in them.

"Actually, we do have clothes you can fight in. I'll show them to you next time. For now, try this." He pulled out a gown, and I would have sworn that a queen somewhere had worn that in a different color, not the deepest black that glittered at me. This was something a Noble could wear, but not me. The under skirt was white with ruffles, but swinging down the sides was a black over skirt. They met at the waist, under a dark blue rose. I shook my head, trying to hide my longing. He smiled at me.

"You can wear anything you want, Karin. Never hesitate. But how about this?" He showed me a spaghetti strap, that just below the chest was laced like a corset. The back dipped, almost low enough to show a thong. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, no. Go away. I'll find something myself. Shoo." He stuck his tongue out, but left. I shuffled through the dresses, and discovered that they all moved up, but only in certain sizes- 3, my currently, 5, and 7. I couldn't figure out why.

They are the sizes you will be...Unless you die. Then you'll probably stay the same. I raised my eyebrows.

Gee, thanks. That's reassuring. She laughed, and her presence faded away. I continued going through the rack. I'd gotten halfway through, and had reached my point of boredom. When I saw a shimmer of silver ahead. I quickly skimmed ahead to it, and froze, my hand hovering about it. It was strapless, and flowed down to end in shards. The shards started mid-thigh, and grew in length to brush the tops of my knees. The soft whisper of silk, was hidden by a fine netting of woven thread embedded with silver. Toushirou came up behind me.

"How you doing? I'm done but Matsumoto's in heaven. I'm limiting her to 3 outfits. I spun, holding the dress. He froze, and then ran a hand down the dress.

"That one?" His eyes were practically begging. I nodded, still in shock over the find. Issei appeared beside me, and raised his eyes brows when he saw the dress before he broke out into a wicked grin.

"Yes, that would work perfectly, and it still looks amazing on you. Come over here and well find shoes to match that and the blue dress." I raised my eyebrows at him, unimpressed. "Fine, practical-ish and pretty flats?" I sighed, because it was better than high heels, and probably the best I'd get. I came out from behind a rack, with Toushirou trailing behind me, and found myself staring at a wall of shows.

"Issei...This place is creepy." I muttered, still staring at them all.

"No, it's perfect. That's why it scares you." I shrugged. He picked up a pair of shoes, and studied them for a minute before offering them to me. The matched the blue dress perfectly, and on the outer edge had sequins sewn onto them in a swirling design. As promised, they were flats, and I put them in the hand the dress was draped over. A pair of simple, shining black flats to go with the black dress.

"Issei, I'm not sure whether I should call you and Angel, or a Demon."

"Demon." He and Toushirou coursed, and a wry smile crawled over Toushirou's lips.

"You would recognize them, if not consciously, they would make themselves known." Issei said, a serious note in his voice. "Angels are hard to mistake, even the young and weak ones. Like the state you two are in now. You're so weak compared to the others, a newborn could kill you. And you're at half power, compared to what you can be- here. They drained half of your powers before you were sent to this world."

His tone on the last few words made me doubt the meaning. He was lying, or at least not stating all he knew. He was hiding something. But today had been too much already. I'd find out more later.

"Now, enjoy your night." He said, and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"But-" Toushirou started to say, before Issei cut him off.

"I own this store, count it as a gift of faith to soul society." He said, slightly exasperated. Toushirou hesitated, then nodded.

"Don't blame me, when Matsumoto takes advantage." Was all he said. Issei chuckled.

{Karin's POV}

I leaned against the tree, my eyes closed, trying to stop the trembling. And he waited, like he always had, for me to be ready. And I had to say it, because he would remember, sooner or later. I opened my eyes, and the beauty of his eyes still startled me. They always would. Because the one thing that my memories had taught me, was that no matter what, he would find me again. He would never abandon me.

"I was pregnant." I was 14, for god's sake. That was one thing I should never have had to say. But I was also so much older than that. He literally fell to his knees, pure shock taking over his eyes.

"What?" I slid down beside his, and he wrapped his arms around me so tight, it almost hurt.

"We were escaping, but you'd gone to check on the safe house, and I'd gone after you, despite it still being daylight. Sunset. Almost sunset, and they surrounded me. I knew I couldn't fall, not to them. It would disgrace the Kumori Doragons. I had to wait for night, and then for you." I closed my eyes, as my head met his chest, listening to the loud uneven thumping of his heart. It matched mine, perfectly. "I can't lose you," I murmured, and he let one arm go to lift up my chin, and make my eyes meet his.

"You won't. You never did." Those three little words didn't need to be said. Our eyes, teal and chocolate, said it all. And our hearts loved, without boundaries, without doubt. I love you's were just a way to left other people know, because they couldn't see the strings of our souls, woven together. It was unnecessary, but we still looked for comfort from them.

He leaned us back onto the ground, into the songs of crickets, and the whispers of grass as clouds raced over the horizon. The tree shrouded us from the rain that first joined, then drowned out the sounds of nature, taking over the song. Water on water, grass, rocks, trees, and animals that raced to their dens became the new songs.

And just as my tear slid down the crevasse of his Haori and Shihakusho where I'd pushed them open and his chest, a drop his my cheek. I slowly looked up, and saw the trail running down his face and knew we were crying for what could have been.

And for the chance to let it happen again.

{Karin's POV}

It was the hardest it had been to get up in a long time. Leaving his embrace, I nearly fell over as I stood up, before my balance suddenly caught up with me. He put a steadying hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed.

"I hope you remember what day it is," He said when he let me go, and started to straighten his Shihakusho, then Haori. I thought for a second, then swore, rapidly. No need for tea today. Breakfast, yes. A nice hot shower, yes. A change of clothes, definitely. I made this list on my way back, already racing towards Seiretei. Toushirou caught up immediately, and his hand captured my own. The surprise nearly made me trip. Usually I was the one who initiated any hand grabbing, but his shining teal eyes were confident. But time does past fast when you're happy; the fifteen minute trip felt like it passed in five seconds.

Too soon, my hand had to release his, and he had to head to the administration room to finish the extra papers the challenges had caused. But, he thought it was worth it. He'd been filling them out before Matsumoto had made us go shopping, and he'd mentioned that we were likely to make a profit from the tickets my little class had sold.

Even among the squad, I'd heard them referred to as 'Kurosaki's team'. Toushirou, Matsumoto and I had laughed in private about it. Half the time, Toushirou let me lead the lessons, and just gave me the topic. All of them still raced towards me, trying to claim me as their first partner. Except for Satomi; she'd interested me before yesterday's lesson, but it had always been passing. She always went to Toushirou for her partner. I loved the extreme respect for him I saw in her eyes, it made me so proud of him. Now, I found myself watching her each time she passed.

I walked into my room, and found Yuzu and Rukia waiting for me. They sat on my bed, with a cup of tea in each of their hands.

"Oh...shit." I muttered, and did my best to suppress the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Yuzu's cheeks flushed bright red in anger the moment she saw me, and it was so hard not to pull out Reitō-en to defend myself. I felt my stomach knot, and for once, I understood the fear most girls had when they asked someone out. But it was the opposite for me. It felt like letting them know, was intruding on our world.

"Karin. Where the hell have you been?" Yuzu stood, and I swear, I could see reiatsu radiating off of her in her anger. And it was strong, unlike it had been for the past 14 years of her life. Reitō-en stirred, and I could feel her pleasure.

Your sister is as strong as you are, Young One. I took a slow breath, trying to calm myself.

Yeah and she's about to cut off my ass and hand it to me on a platter. With a cilantro garnish. I decided to try my luck, and see if I could get away with avoidance. Before I even uttered the word though, I knew it wouldn't work.

"Out." Rukia picked now to cut in.

"With who?" I closed my eyes. This was the question I had feared.

"Please, don't ask. Just let this be, pretend I've been here all night."

"Oh?" Yuzu was so angry, she was almost sneering. "And what about every single other night I've shared this room?"

"Then too. Just please, don't ask." I could feel my hand shaking, and I couldn't understand why. I didn't want to say this, sure. I didn't want to let them into the world of peace I'd found. I started walking across the room to the bathroom, hoping during my shower I could escape. Maybe drown myself. But on my way I paused, and looked at them. "Yuzu, I've never begged you for anything, but I am now. Please, if you value the lo- the life I've found, and the peace, don't ask." My voice broke a little on the last word, and I cringed.

"We do value it, but Karin you're going to tell us." Rukia now too, stood.

"And you're going to tell us now. Otherwise, after your challenges, we're going to Ichi-Nii." I stopped, frozen. My knees too, now shook, and I couldn't stand any more. I wobbled my way over to my bed.

"You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, nor communicate it in any form. Especially not to Ichi-Nii. Never him." I said, fighting to keep my voice level. They both nodded, and Yuzu's anger subsided a little, but she refused to sit.

"Well, before I explain this to you and before you ask, I am going to swear to you upon Our soul, that my honour is intact." I said, and I saw relief flood Rukia's face. Yuzu's remained emotionless, and I finally, understood why people were so afraid of me when I was angry.

"Back when Ichi-Nii disappeared, and there was that whole fiasco with the soccer field, I lost my ball. It went towards the road, and I knew I wasn't going to catch it in time, but I went after it. When I got down the stairs, I saw a white haired guy holding it, and he tossed it to me, told me to be careful. When I looked up, he was gone. Next time I saw him, the challenge had been issued, and the whole team was down. We were walking home, and I asked him to join our team for the match. He refuse, and I kinda kicked the ball at him... or rather, the back of his head." Rukia smiled slightly, and Yuzu glanced away. She'd heard this part of the story, or pieces of it anyway. "He did a bicycle kick, and kicked it right into one of my teammates heads. We tried again to convince him, and when he didn't show up at our next practice, I went looking for him. He was in the same spot, and I tried once more, but he still wouldn't commit. I told him when the game was, but he didn't show up the next day. The teams moral was so bad, that we were losing badly. But I got hurt, and he'd showed up out of nowhere. When he saw my injury, he decided to play.. It was thanks to him we won, but he wouldn't admit it, cuz he made me score the winning goal.

"And then a hollow showed up. I'd seen them for months, but Ichi-Nii had called me crazy. The only thing I knew, was I could kill them with my soccer ball. But I'd never seen one that big. I tried to kill it, but when my soccer ball exploded, it just look like it tickled it. I saw his body fall to the ground out of the corner of my eyes, and then he was in the same black kimono Ichi-Nii wore, except he had a white coat. Just as the hollow was about to crush me, he stopped it. He killed it fast, and after I asked him if where Ichi-Nii was, all he told me was that he was getting stronger. Every night after that, I kept going to the same place, and talking to him. He would explain small things about this world, and for once.. I wanted to know. Even after he disappeared, I still went.

"And one I figured out that Jinta knew everything.. And I confronted him. He brought me to Urahara-San, and he explained it all – except for how Ichi-Nii became a Shinigami. He made me ask Ichigo about that. And he trained me, helped me control and raise my reiatsu, so I could be one of them. So I could protect my family, like Ichi-Nii has.

"After the war, when he came back, I told Ichi-Nii everything. And he finally understood, and decided to help me train. But in reality, Toushirou trained me more than him. And my real trainer, though no one knew, had been the white haired guy who saved my soccer ball. He trained me, and the more I was with him.. I didn't even notice it happening. At first, it was just that comfortableness of sitting around, then I was happy that he didn't treat me like I was wimpy girl when he was training me. And then it was that he understood me for me, only two people had ever done.. Okaa-San, and Yuzu.

"I still don't even know how it happened, but I fell in love with him. I love him, Yuzu, Rukia. I love him with all of my soul, not just my heart. Reitō-en knows it better than I do." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say now, how to explain it so they could see him burned into the very depths of my soul.

"And what does that have to do with where you were last night?" Yuzu asked, her voice nearly burning me in her anger.

Just then, Ichi-Nii and Toushirou burst into the room.

"What the fucks going on Karin?" Toushirou swore, and Ichi-Nii glared at me angrily. I threw my hands up in the air.

"For gods sakes, is everyone going to ask me that? Ask Yuzu- actually on second thought, don't. I'm scared of what she might say right now." I glanced at her warily, and her reiatsu flared a little more for a second. "There was a minor.. disagreement, for lack of better word, and Yuzu and Rukia were displeased with certain arrangements." I doubt the others noticed, but the room chilled for a second.

"And so why Is half of our squad on the floor from the spirit pressure?" Toushirou's voice was cold as he glared at me. I tilted my head back for a second in exasperation.

"I know were twins and all, but can you guys really not tell the difference in our reiatsu's? Honestly. It's Yuzu doing that, not me." I said, thankful that aggravation had replaced the fear. Before they could say anything though, I turned to Yuzu.

"Gomen nasai, Imoto-Chan. I never meant for this to hurt you." Our eyes met, and slowly, her reiatsu lowered.

"If you ever do this again, I'm telling him- and I mean everything." She warned me. I shuddered at the thought, but nodded. She was being fair, especially for what had happened.

"Of course. Now can I shower for the Challenges?" I asked the group, slightly amused. Ichi-Nii looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be warming up with Renji," He muttered before shunpo'ing away, while Toushirou did a face palm and walked out. The girls got up, and Yuzu finally smiled at me.

"Yeah, but you'd better hurry, Nee-San. I'll make you breakfast." For once I was grateful for the built in kitchen my room had as I disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time I got out of the shower, my muscles had relaxed in the hot steam, and I felt ready for what was sure to be a war. I still had an hour and a half, but I wanted to warm up for at least an hour. I was not going to be stupid and pull a muscle by charging right in five minutes before my first battle. Not to mention, I was freaking starving. When I walked in, Yuzu and Rukia were talking, and when they glanced up, I knew from the look on their faces, it had been about Toushirou and me. But sitting on the island was a heavy omelette, pancakes, and bacon. She'd made an American meal, sure, but at the moment I didn't care. Food in general was a good thing.

Just as I shovelled a huge bite of the omelette into my mouth, Rukia asked me a question.

"Karin-Chan, where was this place you always saw Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She said, cautiously. I choked on the omelette, and Yuzu giggled while Rukia clapped my back. After I finally managed to swallow, I swore.

"Where the hell did that question come from?" I said, turning to look at her. Her bright purple eyes glittered mischievously.

"Well you never listed the place, and it seems to be important to you.. Was it the railing?" Out of curiosity, I held back from answering strait away.

"Why would you ask if it's there?" I said, keeping my expression blank.

"You refused to sleep anywhere but there, when Hitsugaya-Taicho came back to Seiretei, nothing could pull you from that spot. It was like it was the only thing keeping you sane." I smiled. Although she said it logically, the look in her eyes told me she already knew.

"Yeah. In a way it's how I made myself remember that it wasn't a dream, that I wasn't crazy. That he accepted who I am completely. It was how I felt close to him." It surprised me that it was actually relieving to tell them. I nearly choked in laughter as a thought occurred to me.

"So have you been visiting Jinta on your trips back home, Yuzu?" She turned blood red, and I laughed. She stuttered, and still couldn't get anything out. I turned to Rukia. "You work with Ichigo every day, so you don't really need to visit him, do you?" She turned pale, and I grinned. "Don't dish it unless you're ready to be served, girls.

{Karin's POV}

My sword was gliding through my hands as Toushirou helped me warm up. Around me, I could hear people setting things up, and Rukia was ordering people around loudly. For events like this, she was an honorary 10th squad member. Or rather, she was Kurosaki Shinigami watcher. Yuzu wasn't one- yet. But from the reiatsu she had shown earlier, she would be. The only thing Rukia had requested for her help, was that Ukitake's 3rd seats got in free. I was safe from the Captain's, thanks to Satomi's brilliant idea that would save my ass from Kenpachi. All the Taicho's got a free ticket, on the condition that they agreed not to participate I swore when his sword gently tapped my side.

"Pay attention, Kurosaki. I don't want you to die out there- and you'll be facing multiple 11th squad members. They fight til they can't lift a sword anymore, or death- or you could knock them out like your brother does. But pay attention." Then, he added the word so quietly that only I could hear. Please." And the fear that I could feel from him, scared me. That he knew these people, knew their skills, and was scared for me said something. That they were strong enough they might beat me.

Suddenly, it was like a raging river tugging at my self-control, my calm. Tearing away the only thing keeping me from flinging myself into his arms and sobbing, finally giving into the fear that had poisoned me for a while. Toushirou paused, his eyes widening slightly, realizing he'd terrified me. Yuzu appeared behind him, and she was smiling. Her soft brown hair practically glowing, and she looked almost ethereal.

"Now I know why I felt the urge to grab this earlier. I knew you'd need it." She stepped forward and held her hand out to me. And sitting in it, was my IPod, and at even the sight of it, I relaxed. Somehow, she always knew what I needed. As I took it from her, I realized they weren't my headphones. I looked up, and she winked at me. "Urahara-San sent them. Said you'd find them useful. I don' know how he did it but they stick to you so the cord isn't hanging loose. Oh and Karin-Chan, can I put your hair up?" I shrugged, and she pulled a pair of decorative chopsticks out of her sleeve. She walked up behind me, and pulled my hair to the back of my head. Even when it hurt, I'd learnt not to complain. She'd started crying and apologizing, and I'd have to go through it all over again. I knew she was also making the bun decorative, but it was useful. I knew my hair wouldn't fall down, even though she didn't use a hair tie, or hair spray- I'd forbidden the latter years ago. When she was finally done, I looked down at my headphones and smiled when I saw that they clipped on at the ears. I could wear these, during the Challenges. I slid the headphones on, and waited as my IPod turned on.

I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did...I did.. I nodded at Toushirou, and as he came at me, I started singing along under my breath.

"But you were strong and I was not-my illusion, my mistake. I was careless I forgot, I did." The rhythm took over my movements, and I found my heart matching the beat. "And now, when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly you have won, you can go ahead tell them, tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skylines. All we had is gone now; tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open... Tell them what I hoped, would be impossible." Slowly, I felt my voice grow in volume, and my blows get stronger. I saw a bead of sweat form on Toushirou's brow as he blocked, not even getting a chance to strike back as the second verse came on.

"Karin-Chan, it's time." Yuzu came up beside me, with Rukia. I stopped, and paused my music.

"One sec." I started fiddling with my settings. "Since I'll be singing as well, its best I put it on intro so they can't catch into the rhythm." Rukia looked surprised.

"That's a really good idea, Karin-Chan." I nodded, then laughed as the Pokémon Johto theme came on. I stuck my IPod in my bra, and pressed the cords against my skin. They took me out of the large tent they'd set up for me, and found myself walking onto a rock field. There were pebbles everywhere, which made for bad footing, but the boulders provided cover. There were chairs on both sides of the field, and every one I saw was filled. I took a breath as I smiled, and walked out to meet Hisagi-San on the field. This was a battle where my previous knowledge of his talents would be useful. Toushirou came onto the field beside me, and started yelling.

"This battle is to third fatal wound, or fifth blood. No Kido, and weapons besides your Zanpakutou. Kurosaki-San will have released her Shikai, and her combatants are welcome to do the same." She quickly backed up to the edge of the field. I quickly muttered my release, and Hisagi nearly stepped back in surprise when he saw the flash. My Katana burst into flames in my hands, and I ran a hand up the blade. Just as she shouted go, my music changed. My body quickly adjusted to the rhythm, and I sung quietly as I attacked Hisagi.

" Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.." Hisagi looked up, surprised. "The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all I had him right where I wanted and," It was hard not to laugh when he quickly checked behind him for a trap of some kind. " She came along took him along right through the applause, she took him faster than you could say sabotage. I never saw it coming nor did I suspect it and I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like I drum," I hammered him with blows, and kept forcing him back. He couldn't see the boulder I was backing him up against, and it was perfect. "She's not a saint and he's not what you think, she's an actress, woah. And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress." Just then, it hit the one minute mark, and my rhythm changed, just as Hisagi was starting to catch on to it.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the boulder, and he shunpo'd to the side. I sighed, before chasing after him, and I adjusted my body to the new beat.

"She said get out of my way cuz I'm going somewhere-this is not where I wanna be. You can say what you want, you can tell me I'm wrong, la de da, la de de. Get off of my back stop saying that, cuz I'm not afraid of heights. I may never get where I'm going yeah, but then again I might." I slowly stopped singing, when I realized he was hiding amongst the boulders. I saw dust settling onto the ground, and looked up just in time to dodge his surprise attack. As we launched into combat once more, I allowed myself to sing- it always knocked him off guard. "I'm standing on the edge, yeah I know it's a long way down, but you can't walk the wire the for anybody else. I might hit the ground, but at least ill have a story to tell. She said, I, gotta find out for myself. She said, get out of my space and remember this face cuz its not who I wanna be. At the end of the day I got something to say, la de da la de de somewhere, nowhere, don't care, anyplace but here. If you don't believe in magic, then watch me disappear." Just then I feinted left, and managed to score a cut on his right arm. The blood welled up, and spilt over, sliding down his arm. I smiled, as my songs changed once more.

{Karin's POV}

I sat, my arm held strait out as Yuzu bandaged it, and I tried not to hiss in pain as she cleaned the wound- or one of them, anyway. There was a thin one across my forearm, a somewhat deep gash on my shoulder, a cut curving from the bottom to the top of my right thigh, and several scrapes on my left calf, but somehow my sword arm had been spared. Every time she healed me though, I sealed my sword. I didn't want her accidentally hurting herself on Reitō-en. And my team tended to stare, entranced by the blue flames.

"Ayo-San, who is next?" She glanced down at a clipboard she'd been carrying around, before replying.

" Zairoso Jun, 8 seat of the 11th squad, Kurosaki-Sensei." I sighed. That would be the fourth 11th squader I'd fought today. They really did love fighting- I'd doubted it, but now there wasn't a chance of that. Yuzu finished bandaging my forearm, and moved to my other newly acquired injury; the one halfway around my thigh. If that scarred, I was gunna be pissed. This one was harder to bandage, because first she had to clean the wound then put butterfly bandages on it before wrapping it. Afterword's, I'd be in for probably a hundred or so stitches, and possibly an overnight in 4th squad. But I'd enjoyed it immensely. If they asked me to do it again, I would.

I looked up to see Toushirou watching me. My eyes met his steadily, and he smiled- or rather, his eyes did. Yuzu tightened one of the bandages suddenly, and I bit my lip to keep quiet. If she adjusted it now, it'd just hurt more. She stood up, and grinned at me.

"You should last through one last fight." I faked sighing in relief.

"Thank god. Now I'm gunna go lay down for the rest of my hour." They'd arranged it so, after each fight I got an hour to recover energy. Usually I spent it lying around, keeping my heart rate low, and letting my body rest to prepare for more abuse. Toushirou tended to sit around near me, doing paperwork. But it always got left in the tent when I was working. No matter what, when I was fighting I could feel his support. I gingerly stepped off the table they'd had me sit on, and when my limbs felt solid, I moved to the cot they'd set up for me. Toushirou was already working on paper work when I finally settled down on to the bed, but he wasn't injured and therefore could move a lot faster.

Just as I got bored, and was about to stand up, Toushirou started singing softly. He'd found he liked the relaxation of my music, and wore it whenever I wasn't in battle. His voice, a gentle tenor, echoed quietly in the small area, and soothed me.

"What would it take, for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow. And I know, this isn't much, but I know, I could, I could be better... I don't think I deserve it selflessness find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer. What would it take for things to be quiet..." I smiled, and laid back down, enjoying just the sound of his voice, and knowing that he was watching over me.

{Karin's POV}

I swung Reitō-en in crescent moons, and adjusted my footing as I watched Zairoso. He was typical of what I'd seen so far from the 11th squad- tall, largely built, and obviously muscled. Short black hair didn't reach his eyes, and he towered over me- like every single one of my opponents. That didn't matter, because it worked to my advantage. They took longed to move, and by the time they turned around, I would've already scored blood.

But every time I blinked, or closed my eyes, I felt a strange reiatsu from him. I swore, and called a timeout. Everyone started muttering, and asking their neighbours questions. Toushirou, Yuzu, Rukia, and Ichigo came out to meet me halfway off the field. My eyes however, were for Toushirou and Yuzu. Through me, Yuzu would be able to sense it until she gained her own powers, but Toushirou would be able to see it on his own.

"There's something wrong with that guy. I don't know what it is, but check his reiatsu- don't try it Ichi-Nii, we don't want you blowing up something by accident." Rukia fought back a smile. " Watch him. His reiatsu's on the verge of making me sick." Toushirou nodded, and I knew that as I traveled back to the center of the training field, his eyes hadn't left my opponent. Yuzu's just the same, hadn't left me. I plugged in my headphones, and waited for him to charge at me. I needed the advantage of know generally what his fighting style was, as he already had mine. But he refused to move, standing there, as still as stone.

Finally, I close my eyes. He would not win this little game he was playing, and never like this. When I let go of my eyes, and gripped the world on this level, I could almost see the moves before they happened. As I adjusted to this sight, I had to fight to keep the meagre contents of my stomach down. His reiatsu was a sickly brown, tinged with never ending black. He wasn't right, there was something inside him. My eyes flew open and my sword flashed up to just block his. Zairoso's eyes were now red, and he grinned evilly.

"Remember me?" I fought not to puke, or call out for Toushirou. He was there, and so were Ichi-Nii, and Yuzu, and all my friends. Suddenly, I felt a reiatsu rise from the sidelines, that was neither Toushirou's, or Yuzu's, or Ichi-Nii's. Satomi raced on the rocky ground, her sword already swinging. He started cackling loudly, too loudly, as he turned to face he. I glanced down at her path, and screamed when I saw the Kido planted onto the ground in front of her.

"Satomi jump!" Somehow, it still had the air of a command, and she obeyed it without question, skidding a little on her landing, before breaking into a run. I turned to face him. I hadn't even released my sword yet; for this battle, I'd thought I wouldn't need to.

"You've crossed the line." He just laughed, as those red eyes met mine, filled with the depths of Hell. "You just tried to kill one of my students. Just as you've killed so much else of mine. And I will not forgive you! Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reitō-en!" He stumbled back a little at the flash, but I was already moving. Somehow, Satomi had abandoned her reversing rhythm, and was alternating with mine perfectly, as we hammered attacks on each of his side. But even though he was forced back a few steps, we gained no further ground on him.

"Karin!" I heard Toushirou shout, and I smiled at his next word. "Kido!" I saw people running from the area behind the demon, and I smiled.

"Satomi, you might want to back up a little. And it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine." He froze, and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Soren Sojatsui. Chiniko ho Kamen, Bansho, Habataki, hito no na o Kanso mono yo! Soka no Kabe ni sore o Kizama Itaikano fuchi o enten ni tematsu." {there's a translation at the end, but it's the incantation for Twin Lotus Blue Fire} As the blue flames shot off my hand, the demon yelled something indescribable, and it all slide to the side of him. Reiatsu burst behind me, and everything flashed a pure white.

There stood my twin, almost floating off the ground, with a white reiatsu surrounding her, and an aura of authority. A long gown of the purest silk hung off of her, and her shore hair had grown hip length in a matter of seconds, and she was taller, with a willowy body that suited her perfectly. Her eyes held the wisdom of centuries, and her form that of the most trained warrior. She held no weapon, and she had no need to.

"You are to leave this place, without another word, or harmful action towards these people. Now." I could see it try to resist, but she brought her arms up, and they crossed right over her chest. As she brought them down, I saw the demon torn from the body. A hell gate opened behind it, and it darted away before we got a good glimpse. As soon as the doors shattered, Yuzu collapsed, and I shunpo'd over to catch her.

She landed heavily in my arms, her body shrinking, and her extra hair fading away into bits of reiatsu that floated away on the wind. My knees almost buckled, and Ichi-Nii appeared on the other side of her, and lifted her from my arms. Rukia grabbed one of my shoulders, and Matsumoto the other as they helped me back to the tent, while fourth squad raced out to try and saved the shattered shell that had once held a soul.

{Toushirou's POV}

She had no idea I was doing this. And she would kill me if she found out. But I was tired of the secrets, of lying to everyone about why I didn't answer my phone at night. Plus, she might not get the chance to kill me. I took a deep breath as I walked up the steps of the Kurosaki household an knocked on the door. From this moment forward, her brother and father had rights to killing me. Not that she'd care.

The door flew open, and I almost smiled to see my old captain again. He'd been the life of the squad, the heart. He made everyone feel welcome in their own way, and had made the squad a family. It was something I still hadn't completely figured out how to do. And yet, unconsciously, his daughter was doing the same. The whole squad liked her, even if they were all scared of her. It was the same way it had been with her father. In a lot of ways she refused to see, she was like him.

"Hitsugaya-Kun!" Isshin exclaimed, and practically dragged me in the door. "How are my daughters? Yuzu especially?" As I pulled the coat off my gigai, I answered.

"Your worries are unfounded Kurosaki-Sama. Yuzu is settling in very well in Seiretei, and making many friends. Her sister has taken over one of your sons duties, and threatened to kill anyone who tries to hurt her in any way." Isshin chuckled.

"With Karin, that's not a threat. That's a promise. Would you care for tea, Hitsugaya-Kun?" He offered and stepped into the kitchen, already grabbing the pot. I smiled. Unlike some of the other Taicho's, Kurosaki had always favoured tea over sake.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Kurosaki-Sama."

"So what brings about your visit, if not about my daughters, Hitsugaya-Kun?" He asked as he sat down. His eyes were twinkling, and I had to swallow before I could reply. On my lap, one of my hands clenched into a fist.

"Actually, it is about one of your daughters." His smiled faded into his stone mask, that gave away nothing. It was always the expression we had feared. Most of the squad got 'sick' the days he walked in wearing that face. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. The worst that could happen was death, wasn't it?

And that's when I realized, it wasn't. Death was nothing, compared to the idea of surviving without Karin; it couldn't be called living. She is my world, and the one thing I would give anything to save. As long as she's in the world, it's a better place. And even if I never got to see her again... that would be enough. To know that she was okay.

"Kurosaki-Sama, I come before you today to ask permission to court your daughter."

Okay, yeah, I know, I'm evil with my cliff hangers. But they're gunna keep comin', sorry... kinda. And okay, major apologies on the WAY late update. I've had some stuff going on, and it's hard to keep up with. Promise my updates will be more often now. Issues with internet at home, have to post it at school. And okay, I did not expect the three new major twists I added. They just keep coming to me. If you guys want estimates on update times, or just wanna talk to me, you can add me on Facebook – my names currently Raina Knyte, or msn, not that I can get on it atm () if you're in Canada and U.S. & wanna text, that you gotta msg me for. Anyway, again, Gomen nasai! Oh and in case it got changed with all the file transfers (my school comps won't accept my word program) the Protector and S from the pendant scenes are supposed to be in font.

Pain in the ass translations;

Rukongai; the town just outside Seiretei, occupied by spirits brought here by the Shinigami

Shinigami; Death Gods

Seiretei; the city within the town of Rukongai, occupied only by Shinigami.

Shihakusho; the black robes the Shinigami wear.

Reiatsu; spiritual pressure

Zanpakutou; A Shinigami's weapon that is a part of their souls.

Kido; Demon Magic

Hado; offensive demon magic

Shikai; initial release

Bankai; Final Release.

Otou-San; Father

Okaa-San; Mother

Onii-Chan; (older) brother

Onee-Chan; ( older) sister

Bakudo; binding magic

Sho; thrust

Oyasumi; Good Night

Sensei; teacher

Shunpo; Flash Step

Gomen; Sorry

Arigato; Thank you

Taicho; Captain

Fukutaicho; Sub captain,

Sasayaku, Jigoku no Reitō-en; Whisper the frozen flames of hell, Reitō-en.

Gomen Nasai; I am very sorry

Soren Sojatsui. Chiniko ho Kamen, Bansho, Habataki, hito no na o Kanso mono yo! Soka no Kabe ni sore o Kizama Itaikano fuchi o enten ni tematsu. : Twin Lotus Blue fire. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, Ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.

Imoto-Chan- Little sister

Arigato Gozaimasu; thank you very much

Haori; (this is not a literal translation) captains coat.

Kumori Doragons: Shadow Dragons

Songs;

Impossible, Shontelle

Better than Revenge, Taylor Swift

She Said, Brie Larson

Louder than Thunder, The Devil Wears Prada

(and somewhere in there, the Pokemon Johto theme)

I think that's all of them. As you probably noticed, music was a big theme in this chap. It'll keep coming back too, because I like to think music is a way Karin focuses. Not that I'm completely caught up, but I love that she's actually playing a part in the new arc. Now Kubo just needs to make her a Shinigami :3

And last of all

Thanks to;

Rose- your amazing girl, dunno what I'd do without you.

Luna- The girl I cannot live without. You are my world sis, and this is always dedicated to you.

Tyler- even though you don't read it online, I love ya. You're mah bestie, you claimed it :3

Jordie- I got you started on bleach, now you might read this :D And thanks, for always being there. Even when I'm a bitch.

Cie- you don't read this either, but I love you. You are so much more beautiful at heart than you know.

And to everyone else who's been supporting me, I wouldn't be here without you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, woot! Okay, yeah I know I've been very bad with my updates and I'm sorry. It's summer and i should be able to write more now that I'm out of the hospital & shit. And I'm gunna work to get at least 3 chaps out this summer, ( yes I know, only 3, but you have to remember the obscene word count i have per chap.) Any way, please tell me if you like the twists I've been adding. I don't even know where this stories going, but I know the general ending. I'm going do entire fanfic series from this. The next one is the Kira one :3 But, enjoy chapter 9! ( I do not own Bleach, All rights belong to their respective owners)

{Karin's POV}

My team went quietly through their training session. Even Fujimoto was solemn. They had all been subdued since the attack yesterday. I frowned as I watched them. I had no idea where Toushirou was; he'd left me a note with today's topic, saying he wouldn't be in Seiretei and I was to take over all classes, while Matsumoto dealt with the aftermath of yesterdays attack.

They barely broke a sweat, but I didn't think pushing them too hard after yesterday was a good idea. They were all nearly as stressed as me, I could see it in their every movement. Most of them were pale, their attacks sloppy. Finally, I gave up and sent them out.

"Satomi, would you stay a moment please?" She turned back, and waited til the rest of her class filed out before coming up to me.

"Hai, Kurosaki-Sensei?" I met her steady, pale eyes. They practically burned with anger- at the demon, I was sure- but in the back, there was a hint of fear.

"Satomi, if you are willing to accept... I would like to train you. I see it in everything you do, you're scared of yourself."

"I am not!" I saw a hint of red around the edges of her pupil, and her reiatsu started to rise. The, something in her clicked, and she looked away as she calmed down. "I'm scared of my Zanpakutou." I put my hand on her shoulder, smiling faintly.

"But your Zanpakutou is a _part _of you. You'll never be whole without it. I was just like you..I was scared of my powers, I refused to accept them. They were something best left alone, not to be considered using. It almost killed me. And It hurt Reitō-en. I was always aware of her, but I left her all alone. I lost my mother to this world. But you know what? Now I'm proud to be a part of it. Because I can stop it from happening again. I can protect Yuzu, and my friends and my dad. And If i ever get the chance, Ichigo.

"I can show you how to do that, how to gain control of your powers so you don't _have_ to be afraid. You would make your decisions. If you didn't want to fight.. you wouldn't have to." Something flashed in her eyes, and suddenly tears were poring down her face, and she leaned against me as she sobbed. ?When the tears finally stopped, and she let go, her eyes held shame.

"I'm so weak.." she whispered, in way of apology. I tilted her chin up.

"Tears aren't a sign you're weak... They're a sign you've been strong for too long." Slowly, her eyes brightened.

"Hai... Sensei." For the first time, I saw real respect in her eyes.

"We will train tomorrow after class, alright? Unless there is an emergency attack. Then you are to find me and accompany me. Let the team know so you don't get in trouble. There are to be no miss-communications between the squad, especially now." she nodded, and bowed before leaving. I smiled, before going to find Toushirou.

{Toushirou's POV}

I met Isshin's eyes, trying to stay calm. His face was stone, unreadable.

"Karin, I assume?" I nodded.

" Hai, sir." He closed his eyes for a second,before taking a deep breath.

"I can not give you permission, for it is not my choice to make. For that you should talk to

Ichigo." I grimaced.

"I knew you would be the easy one. I'm just praying I can survive the night." He chuckled, and stood up.

"I'm sure you can track Ichigo. You were always quite good with reiatsu, and he's the equivalent of hollow bait." I smiled faintly, and said farewell before attempting to track the man who could probably easily kill me. To my surprise, I found him standing in front of the very spot Karin had always taken at the railing. The way he was staring off at the sky, preparing to set, suddenly reminded me very much of her. The way their eyes shone with peace, and inner strength.

"You should go after something you love, shouldn't you?" I came up beside him, and leaned on the railing.

"Hai, I believe so..at any cost. Don't you?" He nodded.

"But what if it could hurt the one you loved, and you weren't even sure they loved you back?"

"No matter what, if you love someone... there will be pain. Whether it's your fault, or someone else's. All you can do is hold them, and hope that your being there helps. And as for if they love you.. try and find out if they like someone else, or tell them, but let them know.. that their happiness is whats most important. If they've found someone who loves them better, or who they love you won't interfere. _They_ are the most important thing to you." He shouldn't really be asking me, because I had every few important people in my life.. Granny, Momo, Karin, and Matsumoto. But they were enough to have taught me.

Ichigo turned to look at me, a smile in his deep brown eyes.

"Go.. and never let a day go by that you don't let her know you love her." My face broke into a smile, and I raced myself back to Urahara's.

{Toushirou's POV}

"YOU _WHAT?_ I stepped back in surprise, when fury lit Karin's eyes and she started to scream. She'd been doing some kidō training with her twin in the courtyard. It was around around 8, so everyone but them was getting ready for bed-or, like my lieutenant, drinking. Her voice echoed through the halls, and Karin's right hand slid down to her sword. Reitō-en flash, and flames hit Karin's hand but she ignored them and pulled her out anyway. The pure _anger_ in Karin's eyes didn't even flicker with Reitō-en's warning, if anything, they grew stronger.

I put my palms out, and forced my voice to stay steady.

"Karin, what's wrong? Calm down and tell me." I literally saw flames light in her eyes. They burned in a red so dark, it matched the blood trailing down her hands, her grip was so tight on her sword. That brought forth old anger, but the last time, it had been Hinamori's blood. I took a breath, and slowly let it out as I took a step back when Karin approached, Reitō-en ready in her hands. This was a different time, and getting angry would only increase the bloodshed.

"_How dare you!_" She snarled, and it came from so deep in her throat, I would've sworn she would scrape her throat raw. It sounded familiar in a way, but I couldn't place it and now was _so_ not the time.

"How dare I what? Karin, tell me what...you find offensive?" The last part was fell into a question, because I had no idea what was wrong. She snarled again, and lunged at me with Reitō-en swinging towards my shoulder. I jumped off to the side, and heard Yuzu calling for her twin to stop it. Her sword came at me again, and it took all my skill to avoid it. Yuzu puffed a sigh behind her, and two hands appeared on either side of Karin's head, and slammed into the base of her neck.

"Good thinking," I told Yuzu. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as watermelons, like Karin's had been when she'd first seen Jidanbō. I grabbed Reitō-en and slid it into Karin's sheath, even though her eyes followed my movements, glaring at me with what seemed like hatred. It stung, and just for a moment I let her see that.

"I'll take care of her. You might wanna get out of here." I nodded, and stopped to kiss Karin's cheek.

"I never meant to upset you Karin... I'm sorry I did. I would never do that to you on purpose." Then, so Yuzu couldn't hear, I whispered in her ear "I Love you. I'll be at the lake..if you decide to talk." I walked away, to my room to shower. But the moment I was in the steaming water, I slammed both fists into the tile. My jaw clenched so hard my teeth ached, and blood trailed down my forearms, fighting not to cry.

As soon as I'd told Karin I'd asked permission to date her, she'd tried to kill me. And I knew, she could've. I wouldn't have stopped her. If I'd known this was how she would react.. I wouldn't have done it. It was like what the humans referred to as the great canyon in my chest, filled with lava. Just for a second, when I'd let Karin see _my _ eyes, and let her know I was hurt..I thought I'd seen a flash of pain in hers. But it had been overwhelmed by Fire.

I'd known then, that our past was true. Up until now, it had seemed so distant.. I could understand it, but it hadn't seemed real. I knew now, there was no way it wasn't. Karin, truly had been born of fire. And in sometimes, I could _feel_ the frozen element within me.

There was a knock at my door, just as I finished changing into a fresh Shihakusho. I opened it, and found Yuzu. She came in, and glanced behind her as she closed the door, like she was paranoid about being followed.

"Karin's fine, but were keeping her... lets say _guarded_ until she really calms down. As in, when the plants stop bursting into flame, and the cookie dough in the fridge that I put out finally stops baking and cools down." I looked at Yuzu in surprise.

"She's baking cookies with her reiatsu?" She shook her head.

"No. Reiatsu _couldn't_ bake the cookies. It'd flatten the package til it exploded. She's literally, emanating heat."

"That's a new one. Like, new to history that's been recorded. I've _never _heard of that happening, and I don't think even the Captain-Commander could do that. Without taking out his sword."

"Oh and that's another thing. Her sheath... well the outsides got ice crystals on it." I nodded, and then stared at her next words. "And there's flamings shooting out of it."

"Okay, this just hit the point of bizarre. When you hit that point, you don't say anything about it to anyone or you tend to loose the cause to one or Kurostuchi's experiments." Yuzu laughed.

"Oh, this? Nothing new. Unusual, rare, but not new. I've seen Karin like this before.. twice. Once, a ref expelled lost Karin's team the game, on a goal that everyone saw clearly. Like, everyone in the stadium- and it was the finals. She nearly killed him, and would have if not for Otou-san and Ichi-Nii. It took me 3 days and about 15 spoons -she broke all of them- to calm her down." Huh.

"And the other time?" A smile slowly spread over Yuzu's face.

"Ichi-Nii ate Karin's brownie. The very last one." I burst out laughing.

"She nearly killed him for that? C'mon, Ichigo's done _way_ stupider stuff that than. There's plenty of other reasons to kill him, and she chooses a _brownie?_" Yuzu nodded.

"She was very pissed. She didn't talk to him for three weeks. And in the end, it depressed Ichi-Nii and he made her 3 batches of brownies- 1 per week- and she forgave him. And ate them all."

"How the hell did she eat them all?" My jaw was pretty much glued to the floor.

"She can eat quite a lot. She just doesn't need to most of the time. Or want to. She spent two days with a stomach ache." I chuckled. It was hard not to like Yuzu. But she wasn't _Karin_.

"Think me baking brownies would make her forgive me?" My words were half hopeful. Yuzu shook her head.

"Not for this. You don't understand _why_, she was upset, Hitsugaya-Kun. My sister.. is very prideful. She values that she stands on her own, and she hates having to rely on anyone.. even me. I don't get upset with her about it. She knows when she needs help, and she comes to me. But, she's always stood just a little away from everyone. At the very heart of it.. she's scared. We relied on Okaa-san for _everything_. We were her shadow, except for when she took Ichi-Nii somewhere. We didn't like it, but Otou-san would distract us so they could get out.

"When Okaa-san died... it tore away the reliant part of Karin, she has to make her choices. She will go the complete opposite way you tell her to if you say it wrong, or ignore you. I don't know how to say it in a way that will tell you just how much it means to her. She _has to choose for herself_. When you talked to Ichi-Nii, and Otou-san, you completely bypassed her... and didn't give her any choice. You think by now they'd know they can't do that by now but.." She grimaced. "You disregarded Karin-Chan, and gave her no choice. That hurt her, and you did it in a way no one else can. And then that pain turned to anger, and it..pretty much tears her will away, and there's nothing but the anger. No one even can really go near her but me.. Ichi-Nii's probably getting beaten up right now." She said it matter of factually.

"Yuzu.. I think I know a way to calm her down. But like you, I would be the only one who could do it. It would be.. far away." She studied me for a moment, and her brown eyes paled to almost white, before returned to their natural honey brown.

"Yes, I think you just might be able to. But be careful she doesn't burn you." I shook my head.

"That'd just piss her off more. Hyourinmaru will protect me from the heat." I touched my hilt and smiled.

{Toushirou's POV}

Yuzu opened the door to her and Karin's room, and I was blasted with heat. The desert had nothing on Karin. Nor did any convection oven. Ichigo was dodging Karin's attacks, and while her hands were bound, her feet most certainly were not. And neither had much in the way of clothes on. Yuzu gave me a sheepish smile.

"It's always best to put her in that when she's like this, or she passes out from dehydration."

"That sounds good about now!" Ichigo said, and Karin's foot smashed into his jaw. I glanced over at the counter, and almost laughed when I saw a giant cookie sitting there. Considering Karin noticed me about then, that would have been a _really _ bad idea. As it was, she raced towards me, abandoning her attacks on her brother. I studied her speed for a second, and 5 feet in front of me, I bound her feet with kidō. When she would have fallen, I stepped forward and tossed her over my shoulder. I figured it was the only way to get her to go anywhere that wasn't chasing me. As it was, her bound hands and feet started pounding me, and I grabbed her feet to make sure she didn't can me. Ichigo laughed, and tossed me a blanket.

"Good luck kid. Yuzu's the only one who's ever managed to calm her down." I shrugged, and that stopped her fists slamming into my back for a split second. Yuzu opened the door for me, and I raced out, praying none of Seiretei saw this... and of course, on my way out, I ran into Matsumoto, and heard Hisagi and Kira yelling in the distance. She fell over, and I knew she was _wasted_. There was no way she remembered her name, and no chance she would remember this tomorrow. Or any time soon. I jumped to the rooftops, and over the gate.

By the time I managed to reach the lake, I was pretty sure she'd cracked several ribs, bruised my lungs, turned my back black, and knocked my back out of place. I spread the blanket out one handed, and laid her down on it gently. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Karin... Please, give me one minute. Reign in your anger and _hear _me. I know I hurt you and I would do anything to take that back. Anything. But right now, your only continuing loosing control, loosing your _choice_. The one thing that should matter more than anything, remember?" Something flashed in her eyes, and I knew I had a chance. "I didn't think it through, I didn't realize what I was stealing from you. I wanted the whole world, -all of them, really- to know that you are _mine_. That I would fight anything in the world, just to see your smile, to know you were happy. You are the single most important thing in my life."

The fires went out instantly, when a tear slid down her cheek. And one mirrored her on mine, for making her cry.

She somehow got her bound arms over my head and pulled me over, so I lay with my head on her shoulder- I'd been careful where it landed- and she held me close. I could hear every beat of her heart. I dispelled the kidō, and convinced her to let me go long enough to untie her hands.

She had struggled against them so much she'd worn past skin, and when I pulled it off, she gasped in pain when it tore the scab off. I winced, and laid my hands just over her wrists. My gaze slipped off them and into her beautiful eyes, but I didn't stop healing her. It took almost no focus, and barely any energy.

When I was done, she tried to curl up against me, and I couldn't stop the wince of pain. Instantly, her eyes filled with worry. I protested when she pushed open the top of my Shihakusho, but the quick glare and the fear behind it made me stop. I knew, she wouldn't stop worrying, until she'd decided I was okay. And she wouldn't forgive herself, if she didn't heal it.

Pain filled her face when she saw the bruises, and the bump on one of my ribs. Her hands laid over them immediately, and a soothing warmth seeped from her hands. When she finished healing my chest, and made me lay on it I winced when she gasped. It had to be bad. I jumped when something touched my back, before I realized it was a tear. I wasn't in any more pain than I'd been in after the winter war. I looked back, and I saw agony it her eyes. It was killing her to know that she'd done that.

"Karin.. it's okay." She shook her head, and her hands were shaking as she green light flowed from her hands. When the bruises were almost gone, she began to massage my back. She kept glancing at my face, to make sure she wasn't hurting me. Her hands were feather light against my skin.

"I am not an egg, Karin. That's not gunna do anything but tickle." She glared for a half a second, but I smiled when she put some pressure on my back. It was relaxing, just watching her as she focused on unlocking all the knots stress had recently created. I could tell she was working by reflex, because her eyes glassed over. After a while though, she looked over and smiled at me.

"I'm going to train Satomi." Her voice was soft. I wasn't surprised though. I'd seen Karin watching her, with that thoughtful look that usually meant trouble. "I see so much of how I used to be in her.. it's almost scary. Do you remember when you saved me and the others?" I knew she meant at her soccer game. I understood why it had been so important to her now. She wouldn't be pushed around in anything. That was her decision.

"Yeah. How could I not?" She stopped rubbing my back, and I rolled over. When she laid beside me I pulled the blanket over us, and then wrapped my arms around her.

"She's just like I was back then. Too scared, uncertain to use her power.. and I don't want the same thing to happen to her. I was so, so lucky back then. You saved me. If it comes to that.. I want to be the one to save her. You were there for me while I was learning, you probably saved me from myself a thousand times. I want to do that for her." I kissed her.

"I'm glad. Maybe you will grow up, Kurosaki." I laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"That's as likely as it snowing in hell." I started to offer to try, and she kissed me. I knew it was to get me to shut up- mostly- but it made me happy anyway.

**{Now, after that ice- I mean nice little dose of Toushirou's mind, how about we switch it up? -grins evilly-}**

{Matsumoto's POV}

I stumbled into the office, having finally woken up from my little sleep with a bush. It had taken a nice liking to my hair, and I knew twigs were sticking out of it.

"What the hell did you do with Karin Taicho?"

"Wait wha- Matsumoto just _how_ drunk did you get last night?" He looked honestly shocked. And more than a little amused, damn him. But this wasn't a time to be cursing him. I'd seen him haul Karin off, who had been bound, when I'd first met the bush.

"Not to drunk remember you kidnapping her." He let his head fall against his desk. Then, I heard a familiar laugh, and Karin walked in with one of the team- through my pounding headache, I pulled out the name Satomi-.

"Karin. Please tell Matsumoto I did _not_ kidnap you." He said, mild aggravation on his face. She shrugged.

"But you did." I glared at the Taicho. Satomi watched this, laughing quietly.

"Did not! I took you for forced relaxation."

"The definition of kidnapping is being taken somewhere against your will, Mr. Prodigy. I most certainly did not want to be taken anywhere by you."

"You would have chased me had we let you. And don't bother arguing that one, Yuzu _and_ Ichigo will back me up on it." I gave up, and poured myself a cup of tea from the set steaming on the table.

"They won't if I say you were shirtless." The sip I'd just taken drenched the flowers.

"WAIT WHAT?"Karin looked over. "Oops. Ehh. She'll kill for an explanation anyway. Matsumoto, you tell anyone and I will slowly kill you." I wondered whether it was that good gossip, but nodded.

"I let my temper loose, and tried to Toushirou." I shrugged. That wouldn't get more than raised eyebrows. "My family tried to calm me down, and when it didn't work, Toushirou kidnapped me and took me to a place that... always calms me down. I bruised him more than a little along the way, and when I finally calmed down, I healed him. I couldn't do that without seeing the injuries." A thought occurred to me, and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening.

"Uhm, I have a few issues with this. Karin, honestly you should know better than to attempt anything like that!"

"What?"I saw my captain realize my problem, and he actually blushed and started banging his head against a table. Karin looked over at him, and got what we were thinking. She shot me a dirty look. "Honestly Matsumoto, I can't believe you thought of that!" Satomi fell collapsed over the back of the other couch laughing. "Well, I guess I can. But _nothing_ like that happened. Just... no." Toushirou looked up.

"Matsumoto, you've caused enough hell today. Go sleep off your hangover." I shrugged, and stumbled my way out the door.

{Karin's POV}

I glanced over at Satomi, who was still gasping for breath, and turned to Toushirou. "Why did she have sticks in her hair?" He shrugged, and continued working on his paper work.

"Fell asleep in the bushes. Again. Fairly normal occurrence." I stared for a second, then walked around Satomi to sit on the couch. She crawled over it to sit beside me, and Toushirou finally stood up and joined us.

"Satomi, we have an offer for you. Matsumoto _would_ be here but, she doesn't generally think well with a hangover that bad. She already agreed to this." She glanced over and me, an Toushirou fell silent.

"We want your class as Toushirou's, Matsumoto and my backup squad. And we want you as their leader." Shocked flitted through her pale eyes. Then, they warmed, and I would swear bee's would've mistaken them for honey.

"Of course, Taicho, Sensei. It would be an honour." She stood up and bowed. I laughed, and pulled her back down beside me.

"No need to be formal Satomi. Stick around long enough and you might see the Taicho crack a joke! Like say, in a thousand years or so." He glared, and she smiled.

"Kurosaki. Urusai." I raised my eyebrows.

"Make me." He smiled slowly, and I realized he could. And as it was just Satomi around, he might."Uh, scratch that."

"I thought so. Karin, why don't you take Satomi and do some one on one training?" I nodded, and we stood. When we got to the courtyard, she spoke.

"Kurosaki-Sensei... If I may, I have something to show you. I believe it will be important to my training.." I nodded. I hadn't had anything planned, so this would save me from having to think something up. She led me into Rukongai, into the 11th district.

"We're going to my old home. I grew up here, with my best friend. We were saved during a hollow attack when we were little, and from then on..all he could talk about, was becoming a Shinigami. I didn't want to, but I would have followed him anywhere. Seth...was my world." **{Yeah, I know the name doesn't really fit but it's all I could think of atm. And I wanna use that name x3}**

"You said was, past tense. What happened?" When she glanced back to look at me, her pale eyes were haunted, and shadowed with a pain not her own.

"You'll see. But I grew up." She led me close to the tenth district, and in a cute little house.

"Seth, it's me. I brought a friend." A tall man walked around a corner, smiling. Black, curly hair covered most of his face, and every step was slow.

"Of course it's you, Rika. I would recognize your footsteps anywhere. He walked over and held out a hand in my direction. I grabbed it an shook it, and though he couldn't see it I couldn't help but smiling.

"I am Kurosaki Karin, third seat of the 10th division." His smile faltered for a second, but returned more brightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't imagine Rika would bring home someone of such high respect in the squads. Even in Rukongai, we know of your brother." I laughed.

"My...accomplishments are very different than my brothers. But Rika herself is worthy of the same respect. She has just received a promotion." he turned towards her, his smile brighter than ever.

"Really Rika? That's amazing!" Her smile was hesitant.

"I'm now the leader of Hitsugaya-Taicho's back up team. And Kurosaki-Sensei is going to tutor me... so i can control my powers." The smile slipped off his face.

"Can you guarantee she won't get hurt while you're training her?" I almost shook my head, but something was nagging at me.

"No. Life itself does not guarantee that, and I will never make a promise I'm not sure of. But I was once like Satomi.. it nearly killed me, and my friends. My Taicho saved me then, and then continued to save my life while he trained me. I would be dead a thousand times without him. And I will not see that happen to Satomi, not if I have the chance to make sure it doesn't happen." He stood still for a second.

"I see why she brought you here. If you're going to train her, you should know what her powers can do, uncontrolled." His hands came up to his face and pulled his hair back. What would have been a handsome face was marred with scars that stretched across his face. His eyes stayed closed. "I would have still joined the academy, but I lost my sight. There's no way I can fight, like this.." His voice broke. And I knew, I couldn't just help Satomi.

"Actually, there is a way. I close my eyes when I'm fighting, and I still haven't quite lost my head to the captain." He stiffened.

"Rika why didn't you tell me about this!" There was pain, and anger in his face.

"She didn't know. It's not common knowledge, and it... bring back bad memories to those that do know. Ichimaru Gin did it. You don't need eyes to be a Shinigami. You just need a heart." Rika snickered.

"Kenpachi doesn't have one." I smiled.

"I think, somewhere he does. Why else would he have taken care of Yachiru?" She shrugged.

"Why don't I make some tea, and you can explain to me this...technique." Seth said, and walked back to the kitchen while Rika took me to the sitting room.

"Kurosaki-Sensei do you really think he can learn it? I talked to Unohana-Taicho, and she said there was no way to heal him.." I looked at her, a thought sparking to life in my mind.

"Maybe there is. When we get back to Seiretei, I want you to find my sister and send her to me, and ask my brother where Orihime Inoue is." I said. She nodded.

"They're both healers, but even Unohana.." She trailed off.

"My family is a little out of the ordinary. My brothers reiatsu is so high, it began raising his friends at school and they developed abilities. Ishida already had his Quincy powers, but Sado developed his arms. And Orihime, was so gentle she developed a healing power. She literally _reverses_ the damage, so it's as if it never happened. And Unohana told me just the other day, that my sister has the rawest healing abilities shes ever seen. I'll talk to them, and see if they might be able to help Seth, okay?" She nodded, but misery still clouded her features.

"What if they refuse?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"They won't. That I _can_ promise. Orihime would do it because she could, and she hates seeing anyone in pain. Yuzu would do it for those same reasons, and because I asked." Seth walked in, and set down a tray with tea. While Satomi pored us cups, I began to explain to Seth.

"It's not something that would work well in the human world, but in Seiretei, it's perfect. It requires control, and you'd want to work on it for at least 6 months before you even try getting into the academy. It's seeing... with reiatsu."

{Karin's POV}

I sat, waiting for my twin for a day trip to the human world. I didn't even really think of it as home anymore. We would visit Otou-san, Orihime, Urahara, and of course... the mall. Yuzu was insisting on getting our hair done for the party tonight. I nearly gagged at the thought, but I thought I should visit Issei. Just maybe he knew. I pulled out my pendant, and stared at it. I hadn't really thought about it since I put it on, but I could always feel it, just like Reitō-en. When my twin walked in, i couldn't help but smile. Her hair had grown, and now just teased the top of her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Karin-Chan?" She folded up a huge bag, and then stuffed it in her purse with her wallet. I nodded, and followed her back out the door, to the Senkaimon gate. I slipped my one of my headphones in as I walked, still think about Satomi & Seth. The soothing voice of Kagamine Rin, apologizing to her dead twin soothed me. I grabbed Yuzu's hand, and we ran through the shifting world. When we came out on the river bank, we paused to catch our breath. As we lay beside the flowing water, a dragonfly zoomed past us, and I heard a dog bark in the distance. I smiled, listening to the familiar sounds of my hometown. It was nice to be back, even for just a little while. Yuzu stood, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, Karin-Chan!" I couldn't help but laugh as she pulled me up, and we ran down the streets, just like we had when we were young. Goat Chin was standing on the lawn, waiting for us. Yuzu tackled him, and she would have done a football player proud. I smiled, when she turned red, Otou-san hugged her so hard. When he let her go, and started towards me, I used one of the tricks Yourichi-San had taught me. I jumped and slammed my right foot into his chest, and using the momentum, spun and my left foot slammed into his face. I landed on my palms, and did a hand spring. When I turned, he was cupping a hand to when my foot had landed on him, and surprise had taken over his features.

"Karin-Chan, you've gotten better... it's impressive. What seat do you hold?" I stood there for a second, shocked.

"Third seat of the 10th division." He nodded.

"They might try and force you into captaincy if you power continues to develop at this rate." I snorted.

"No, they wouldn't. And I wouldn't; I have no desire for that power, and I am most definitely not dead yet." He stared at me for a second, before smiling.

"Those that do not desire power, are often the best leaders. Perhaps, you may become one yet, my little Karin." I punched his arm, but it was half-hearted. I was too busy thinking to put any effort into it.

Goat-Chin, was a Shinigami- or he had been. Maybe, during his own time as one, he had heard of a cure. While Yuzu went inside to get us lemonade, I turned to him.

"Otou-san, have you heard of a way to heal someones sight destroyed by a Zanpakutou's abilities?" He frowned.

"What kind of ability?"

"Fire."| Immediately, he shook his head.

"Fire is the destructive element, Karin. It is extremely hard, if at all possible to heal a wound caused by it. There is Earth, the passive element, and it is slow to call- most users are destroyed in battle before they can use there powers. Air, is the timeless element, and is wild, almost uncontrollable. But when it is used, it is with precision. Water is the ever changing element. The one that provides sustenance. It is, in a way, the mother of life. And then, there is fire. A Fire Zanpakutou is the most dangerous weapon there is- Why do you think The captain-Commander is so powerful? It destroys, but it also renews. Some seeds cannot grow until they have been in a forest fire. The phoenix is born from the fire, and returns to it. Fire can save lives or end it. But to heal an elemental Zanpakutou burn requires more power than I or Unohana-Taicho has." I nodded.

"Otou-san, did Ichi-Nii tell you my Zanpakutou's name?" He shook his head. "Her name is Reitō-en." He stared at me for a second.

"You can both sustain, or destroy, Karin. Beware, and be careful with the power you wield." I nodded, and changed the subject.

" You would be proud of Yuzu. Unohana told me she has the rawest healing power she's ever seen." He chuckled.

"It makes sense. There has to be a way to balance out your and your brothers destructive powers. And she balances you." I stared at him, for a second, before sighing.

"I think, for a long time, she wasn't the only one who balanced me. Do you know more stories about the Fire Lady, Otou-san?" He nodded.

"Hai, but I shall save those. I think, you will have need of those later." Yuzu came back out, and handed each of us a glass. I sat back, and listened as Yuzu told our father of what she had been learning, and the new friends she'd made. She sounded so happy, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she belonged there too. But when she started talking wistfully about everything she missed here, I knew she would live out her human life, just like Ichi-Nii.

Somehow, I couldn't help but wonder if I would.

{Karin's POV}

I glared at Yuzu once more, before leading her into the pottery shop. She had forced me to have my hair done, and I was freaked out by the change. It was so _weird_ to have all my hair but a few strands on one side. They'd piled it onto the right side of my head, and given me side bangs. Then, they'd curled it all, and stuck liberal amount of hairspray, curling gel, and other _gunk _in my hair. It was disgusting. And worse, we'd paid for it. Issei stood the moment we walked in.

"Kurosaki-Sama, and her beautiful twin. Welcome to my humble store." I stared, and was surprised at how he'd sounded just like Urahara for a moment. I laughed, when Yuzu let out a surprised gasp.

"Yuzu, this is Issei." I turned towards her, and saw a figure behind her, for just a second- the same woman she'd been when she'd order the demon away. I put my hand on her arm, and shook my head. Issei bowed.

"It has been a very long time since I have seen the White Lady, and the Fire Lady together. All that's missing, is the Ice Lord." I glared at him.

"What do you mean, the White Lady?" A grin spread over his face, and it reminded me of his true nature.

"Why Karin, have you forgotten your twin too, but remembered your-"

"You know damn well I remember almost nothing!" I swore at him, then paused. "But that's not why I came here. I want to know if there's a way to cure an injury from an elemental Zanpakutou, that's almost exactly like mine used to be." I met his black eyes steadily.

"Back then, there was one way, but we never had access to it. Even among your _true_ kind, your sister had an extraordinary healing power. Now, you have two powers able to do it at your disposal- but it will kill them if they loose control at any point." His grin was malicious.

"Why?" I watched him closely, for any hint he was lying.

"They are undoing a power that surpasses their own exponentially. They have to make up for the lack of power with focus. The entire spell is dangerous, and loosing control, more so." His black eyes turned from me, to my younger twin. "With this spell you must bond with the injured person almost completely, until it's hard to tell who's who. Then you have to relive the injury with them, and then heal them strait away. The entire process is extremely painful, to both the healer and the injured. It is almost...not worth it." His tone put me on guard.

"Why is it not worth it, what are the side effects?" His gaze stayed on my twin.

"There is a 50% chance the healer will loose their powers." I turned to her, feeling panic rise up within me.

"Your not doing it, Yuzu." But the moment I met her eyes, I knew, even if she didn't that she would never be able to unlock her true potential until someones life as at stake..Her own, and Seth's.

"I have to, Karin-Chan." Though it killed me, I slowly nodded. And, just then everything flashed away, and agony shot down to my hips as I collapsed into the memories.

I lay on a bed, Toushirou's hand in mine and my sister stood over me, worry clouding her features. She looked older, but the fear on her faces made her younger, somehow, like I still had to protect her- yet this time, she was the one protecting me. I looked over at Toushirou, but as I did, my gaze flew over my own body, and my stomach was swollen. My hand slid down over it, and I felt the baby kick through my stomach. Toushirou's hand bled, I was clenching it so tightly with every contraction. But his eyes held no fear, no pain, nothing but reassurance.

Everything flashed back, and I found myself staring back into my twins wide eyes.

"Karin-Chan, are you okay?" I took a breath and nodded. But her warm brown eyes told me she'd seen it with me, and she was waiting to ask me. She too, didn't trust Issei. I stood up, and turned to Issei.

"We'll be back sometime soon. For now, we have a party to go to."

{Karin's POV}

I stood there, mildly annoyed as Yuzu sprayed me liberally in Sakura scented body spray, and then covered my dress that lay on the bed beside me too. While she sprayed herself, I set some music playing on my Ipod, then jumped when someone knocked.

"Uhm... Kurosaki-San, Yuzu-San, may I come it?" I recognized the voice as Hinamori, and quickly opened the door then jumped behind it when I saw Toushirou standing behind Hinamori.

"Thank you for walking me here, Hitsugaya-Kun." She said, and bowed. I watched, my head poking out from behind the door.

"No problem, Hinamori Karin, why are you hiding behind the door?" Perceptive bastard. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Because I thought it was just Hinamori, and I'm not dressed. Now go away!" Hinamori stepped in and I closed the door in his face. I could practically see him rolling his eyes as he walked away. Hinamori laid her dress on the bed beside mine. Yuzu had arranged for us all to get ready together, though I wasn't sure why. But I obliged when Yuzu tossed me my dress, and ordered me to get dressed. Her time among the Shinigami was starting to change her- it was subtle, and only one who knew her as well as me could tell. My twin was starting to get an air of strength, much like Unohana. I smiled at her as I pulled my head out of the folds of silk. Before I could lower my arms she grabbed the lower folds of my dress and pulled them down to smooth them out. Hinamori's gentle face broke out into a huge smile. My twins was slower, but it was smug.

"Black nail polish," she declared. "With silver over coat." I rolled my eyes, But then she shoved me in front of a mirror, and I stared at a total stranger. A single strand of curly hair hand slipped away, and framed the side of my face not surrounded by curls. Strong chocolate eyes glared back at me, and the dress seemed to whisper of danger and Shadows. Yuzu was right- the black and silver nails would compliment it perfect. Hinamori slid in to use my shower, while my twin made me sit down at the table to work on my nails- there was no way she'd ask me to do hers. We'd found out years ago I had no talent for that sort of thing. I smiled and sang along with the music, fighting not to shift. By the time Hinamori got out, my nails were done, and I was fighting not to use my hands. It was driving me insane, to be unable to do anything. But my twin and friend were enjoying it.

I could understand their love to relax and be pampered- I loved it every now and then too- but I preferred being useful. By the time I could use my hands again, I'd carefully switched between songs so many times Yuzu turned to glare at me.

"Next time, you're using the fast dry stuff." I grinned sheepishly. Being all dressed up like this was so limiting- you always had to be careful not to mess up your make up or chip your nails, or trip in your heels. Thank god I'd insisted on getting flats- unlike everything else I was wearing, it was practical.

Hinamori had painted her nails to match the soft glitter that shone from her pale pink dress, and she'd used decorative chopsticks to secure her hair in a bun. She was absolutely beautiful. My twin had chosen a dress that had surprised even me; a scarlet red dress, that was in a way almost identical to mine; it had the black shimmering net over it, and she too, held a look of danger. Her hair, now teasing her bare shoulders was teased into curls that would tempt any man. I smiled proudly. We would make an entrance, for sure. There was a knock at the door, and I raced the others to open it. Of course, my constant racing Toushirou made it no contest what so ever. I flung it open, and laughed at the look of shock on my brothers face.

"Karin? Yuzu? _What the hell?_" Then he winced, as Rukia kicked him and ordered him to get out of the way. He stepped aside, and Rukia too stared. She broke out into a grin.

"You all look _beautiful_! Even if Ichigo is so busy choking on his on tongue to say so." She exclaimed. A few people passing my room poked their heads in to see what the commotion was a bout. They stared for a second, then practically ran off. I smirked as we stepped out of the room.

"Karin-Chan, where is Hitsugaya-Kun?" Yuzu asked. Unlike me, she didn't have someone to escort her. Jinta was still in the human world. I'd been approached for her, but I'd directed the requests to her, and she had politely refused. When I'd teased her about it, she'd turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm meeting him there, so I could enter with you." It would be hosted by the Kuchiki family, so it was surprising that Rukia had come with Ichi-Nii to pick us up. As we walked there- it wasn't far- I asked Rukia about it, ad she smiled.

"I convinced Byakuya-Sama to let me pick up our Honoured Guests." MY eyes widened in alarm and I squeaked

"_What?_" Ichi-Nii smirked. "I thought this was just some random Squad party!" Rukia too, held a smug look on her face, which she carefully covered up in the perfect hostess smile.

"Of course not, Karin-Chan. Soul Society wishes to honour the Kurosaki family. Many times they have helped us, and we would be rude to completely ignore it. We even went to the effort to invite Kurosaki Isshin, but he declined to attend. Your brother was a tremendous help in the Winter war, and we have no doubt that you will be equally helpful during this war with the Demon." I smiled faintly.

"I'd rather not talk about the demon tonight." She nodded.

"Of course not. All captains and lieutenants shall be at the party, as well as a few other people. Even Urahara-San has decided to come for a visit." Making sure Yuzu couldn't see, she winked at my, and I fought to hide a chuckled. I knew she had done it just so Jinta would come, and please my twin. As we entered the manor, Rukia led us into a courtyard that had beautiful lights casting down shadows among the group of people laughing and talking. They'd had probably 11th squad set up music playing, and to my surprise it was all new. They were probably inheriting some of the real worlds culture.

The song changed just as we came out, and everyone looked up at the change of music -you couldn't completely tune out battle instincts- and saw us. I swear, the only sound for a full minute was the music as people gawked at us. And to my amusement, among them was Toushirou. Immediately, people rushed forward to talk to us. Thankfully, most went to talk to Ichigo and Yuzu- I wasn't known for my diplomatic abilities, because I completely lacked them. That was better left to Yuzu, cuz Ichigo had even less than me. She could tactfully reply to anything. It was a trait she and Rukia shared, and I smiled watching them. Toushirou grabbed my hands, and kissed them.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I couldn't stop my cheeks from glowing like a beacon. " If I hadn't already told everyone I was courting you, you would have a hundred offers for your hand." I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit. But I have to say, you look very... cool, Captain." I smirked when he glared at me. "Oh just shut up, and accept a compliment." He wore a teal dress shirt, the first button undone, and the dragon on his black pants glittered. And, to my surprise, his own pendant glittered white, just hanging out of his shirt. I smiled at him, and he held out his arm. I grabbed it, and he led e over to the captain commander. I almost fell over when I saw him and his lieutenant in suits. Surprisingly, his eyes were open. I bowed.

"Konichiwa, Captain-Commander. It is a pleasure to see you here." I smiled at him.

"The pleasure is mine, Kurosaki Karin. You look most magnificent tonight, like a black pearl; a rare, dark beauty." I blushed again, but this time on purpose.

"You honour me so, Captain Yamamoto, I am not worthy." His sharp gaze met mine.

"But of course you are. Your family has done great things for Soul Society. As it is, you have the strength of a warrior unheard of in years, especially for one your age." That kind of bugged me, but I must seem like a newborn to him.

"It seems to be a hereditary trait, though I am grateful my twin seems to have missed it. I have absolutely no desire to see her in battle, even if it is to heal. But if it does not endanger her, and that is her wish I would never deny her that. It is as much a part of her as Reitō-en is a part of me." He almost frowned.

"I am surprised you brought your sword with you." I stared, surprised. Toushirou had just shown me today how to manipulate my swords form, and she glittered on my wrist as a bracelet. She was a thin silver chain, that met into a coloured metal flame at the inside of my wrist.

"I have been attacked when least expected before, and that is part of the demons game. He wishes to make me paranoid, and scared. To feel like I am safe nowhere. Besides, it does not feel right to part with my weapon, and one of the people who knows me best."

_Karin... I would like to meet this man, and see him through my own eyes. His Ryuujinjakka is very strong.. it is alarming._ I smiled. "Would you care to meet her, Captain-Commander? She is most eager to meet the person who put this all together." He did not smile, but he did nod. I reached with my mind into my bracelet, and pulled. It took a minute of full concentration to pull her form into the physical world. When people stared, I realize Reitō-en had also planned this; to startle them again with my power. She bowed to the Captain commander, and her clothing looked totally out of place, yet it still suited her. Sexy, strong, almost arrogant, but still holding an air of danger, like she was an assassin, searching for her mark.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, it is a true honour to meet you, and to have spoken with your Zanpakutou. I am truly happy to have met another fire elemental Zanpakutou and wielder." To my surprise, he smiled.

"Yes.. You hold much power, young one. And even so, you differ in many ways from me. Such as how you are fused with ice. Such contradicting elements in a Zanpakutou is unheard of. You are unique in many ways. Such as your _true_ third release." I frowned.

"What?" Reitō-en turned to me.

"You will understand in time, Young One. Such as The Child will." I turned to Toushirou.

"Why is it _always_ riddles?" He snickered.

"You have no _idea_ how fast things are moving for you. It would take me years to solve _one_ of b Hyourinmaru's riddles, before he would speak to me again. You solve hers in days. And you have achieve in under a year what takes at least 25 here." Suddenly, I heard running and turned to see Satomi.

"Satomi!" She stopped on a penny, and bowed to us.

"Kurosaki-Sensei! I am so glad you're here, and Kurosaki-Sama too! Can you please help me? I do not believe it will take long, but I would like you guys to check on.. my friend." Immediately I nodded., and waved Yuzu over. At my frantic motioning, she hurried.

"Of course. What can we do to help?" Her face tightened with stress.

" He did as you instructed, to see with Reiatsu, and its working.. but he started crying and collapsed." I turned to the Captain-Commander.

"Please excuse me and my twin for a little while, we have something to do." He nodded.

"Before you go, Kurosaki Karin, it is quite normal to collapse the first few times someone sees with reiatsu. I would know... I am an expert." I broke into a smile, and raced away. Seth's house wasn't far, and Yuzu were soon at opposite sides of his bed. She laid a hand on his forehead, while I measured his heart beat.

"No fever." He woke up at the sound of our voices.

"I'm fine, I swear.. I can see you all!" Then he paused. "With reiatsu." He looked directly at Satomi, and the softest smile lit his lips.

"Everything will be okay now, Rika. I can finally become a Shinigami." We cautioned him against it, but he got out of bed anyway. " I promise I'm fine." Satomi looked at me, and I swear I saw pure joy on her face. It brought out my own smile.

"In that case, why don't you come and meet the Captains, so you can meet those who will command you one day?"

When we made it to the party, Seth followed us strait over to Toushirou.

"Captain-Commander, Hitsugaya-Kun, this is my students best friend, and a future Shinigami." The Captain-Commanders cold gaze seemed to contradict his fiery element. I looked around and saw Reitō-en smiling at Rukia.

"Are you so sure you want to lead this life? You have already suffered damages from it, and it is dangerous." Seth stared at the Old Captain, with no fear in his eyes

"Hai. It is because of these damages that I want to, more so than I had. I want to make sure even less people suffer what I did. And if possible, I would like to join the 10th squad when I graduate the academy. Kurosaki-San has been ever so kind to me, and given me an opportunity I thought lost. And anyone she cares about as much as she does for her Captain must be a truly amazing person. Rika has told me much about them both." I almost glared at Satomi. But then, here I'd thought she almost hated me. The Captain-Commander nodded, though Seth couldn't see it.

"A worthy choice. They are both huge assets to Soul Society. Kurosaki's methods and strength have surprised many of our warriors." I threw my hands in the air.

"If apologiesay one more praising word about me, i'm going to go and talk to other people." Toushirou grinned.

"I'm honestly surprised you lasted this long, Karin." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he snapped at it with his teeth and I quickly withdrew it.

I saw Yuzu smile suddenly, and looked over to see her watching Urahara. But I searched for Jinta's reiatsu, & he was hiding behind his employer. I made our excuses, and took my twin over to them- with Toushirou of course. He was my date, and it was extremely unlikely I'd be able to get away from him.

"Urahara-San, it's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed. Ururu and Jinta stepped out on either side of him, and Yuzu almost screamed in surprise. Then she jumped forward and to everyone's surprise, even mine, she hugged him. A soft glow lit her cheeks when she let him go, and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Yuzu, do you think you could grab me a drink?" I knew she'd seize the opportunity.

"Of course, I'll grab everyone drinks. Jinta-Kun, would you help me carry them?" He nodded, and they hurried away.

"Well that was subtle," Urahara said smiling behind his ever present fan. I snickered. " How have you been, Karin-Chan? Whether it is obvious or not, this place is dangerous. Politics are ever present with the Nobles, and sometimes the Shinigami who protect decide they are above the ancient laws." His eyes unnerved me, the way they always did when he spoke seriously. Ururu chose now to pipe up.

"You look beautiful, Karin-Chan!" I had to fight to hear her soft voice, and I smiled when I heard what she'd said.

"Arigato, Ururu-Chan! You look beautiful as well" She wore a light purple dress, and a butterfly hair pin pulled her bangs back. She smiled at me. "I am fine, Urahara-San. My twin may be better at politics, by I haven't really met many people who it would be dangerous to offend. They usually have some level of respect for my when they do, however. It tends to be dangerous if they don't." Urahara grinned.

"Beware of our wondrous host then. He is well known for his arrogance. Usually his biggest concern with your brother is him protecting Rukia, and how Ichigo refers to him by his first name." I grinned. Our family was pretty informal. Rukia appeared beside me, and she grabbed my hand.

"Karin, you must come meet my Onii-Sama!" She practically dragged me over to a table, leaving Toushirou in the dust, where a pale man stood. I'd see him every now and then of course. I bowed, to show _some _respect, whether I would get it back or not.

"Konichiwa, my name is Kurosaki Karin. Thank you very much for organizing this party, Kuchiki-Sama." His cold gaze was so arrogant, I was surprised he could see me at all.

"Call it my honour, Kurosaki-San. Your Taicho has kept you very guarded. The only people who have met you are those than you have trained with, or have seen you in the 10th squads offices." I stared at him in surprise, and smiled.

"If I had known someone of such high standing had wanted to meet me, I would have made myself immediately available to you, Kuchiki-Sama." He nodded, still as cold and arrogant as ever.

"Your skill with weapons preceded you to Soul Society, and I was curious to see if you are as good as your brother. I think your Challenges did not even begin to touch your skill." To my own surprise, they had been a lot easier than expected; most were double digit seated officers.

" I think everyone fought well, and a lot of luck was involved." If he decided he wanted to fight me, that would be _way_ bad. I was definitely nowhere near strong enough to take on Kuchiki Byakuya. Hell, I'd probably die taking on my brother if it was a serious fight.

"Your manners are much better than your brothers; his are barbaric." I pretended to blush.

"I am not worthy of such praise. But yes, my twin and I believe his manners were beaten right out of him." Rukia hid a smile.

"One thing he has retained in surprising amounts, is his Honour. Even Nobles are hard pressed to match his." I bowed. I might not be as good as Yuzu, but I was doing fairly well- for politics.

"Thank you very much, on behalf of my family." He nodded again, and I saw a glimmer of respect in his eyes.

"I must see to the others guests. Enjoy the party." He wandered off, and Rukia turned to me.

"Well I'm surprised I haven't grown more arrogant just from talking to him." She chuckled.

"That's how he was raised. He is a noble, through and through." A shadow cast over Rukia, and we looked over to see her Captain.

"Captain Ukitake! Would you like a seat, I can get one- I mean have one brought." It wasn't obvious often, but Rukia seemed to have trouble shifting from Shinigami, to Princess of the Kuchiki Clan. Ukitake shook his head.

"I'm fine Kuchiki. This is a wonderful party." Ukitake wore a white suit, and a blue tie with yellow rubber ducks printed on it.

"Arigato!" A servant came up to Rukia, and she excused herself to deal with some problem that had arisen.

"Has that notebook I found for you and Captain-Hitsugaya appeared useful?" I flushed, for real this time.

"My appologies, but we have been extremely busy lately and have not gotten the time to look over it. I'm sure it will tell us lots, we just need to sort out a few other things first." He smiled.

"Of course. After all, you have your entire lives to learn about your pasts, Lady of the Fire.." My eyes flashed to his. It shouldn't surprise me that he'd figured it out; honestly we should have expected it.

"Yes, I guess so. But still, it would be so much easier if we understood now, why the demon hates us so much. And maybe it would show a weakness, some way we could defeat him and see no one killed. Make sure my twin never has to heal me, Ichi-Nii doesn't have to go into Bankai.." I sighed.

"Maybe, Kurosaki-San, you should think about your own Bankai." I looked at him, startled.

" No, I don't think I'll need it. I don't want to need it. And to me, it's not about forcing Reitō-en to obey me. It has always been about balance, and us being equal; we used to be one." He smiled.

"And maybe that will keep Yama from offering you captaincy." I smiled at him.

"I'd refuse. I'm still human, I still want to live my human life. And I don't want that responsibility. Some are born leading others. Others are born to lead. And there are those that are taught to lead. I've had Yuzu tell me a thousand times I'm the first, but it doesn't mean it's what I want to do. I enjoy living like this. That's not going to change with my squad, or what world I'm in." He chuckled.

"Very few would even think about saying no to Old Yama, yet you seem unafraid of the thought. It is interesting. You are a brave young woman, Kurosaki-San. Soul Society is lucky to have you, even if it is only part of the time." I laughed, and Toushirou came out of nowhere to lock his hand with mine.

"Having fun?" He asked, a teasing glow in his eyes. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"How could I not be?" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Ukitake, thank you for looking after her for me. I hope she hasn't caused a riot yet."

"Yet? What the hell do you mean? There's nothing I could do at the moment to start a riot." He smirked.

"Men will do anything for a pretty girl in a pretty dress, never mind and astonishingly beautiful girl in an amazing dress." He said, his eyes laughing, but there was a hint of seriousness too." I squeezed his hand.

"No, Kurosaki-San has been extremely well behaved, and has even thanked our host, talked with me, and several other guests." He started to discuss what he'd read of the diary with Toushirou, and I kind of tuned out. I had half an ear to their conversation, as I watched everyone. All of the captains were here, and their lieutenants, along with a few other guests, and some nobles. It was nice, to watch people mix and mingle, to let go of the stress of their lives and just laugh and enjoy it- even if Matsumoto was already drunk, with Hisagi and Kira over halfway to joining her. I smiled faintly, and was surprised to see my twin in a corner, kissing Jinta. _Well, _I'd have to talk to her about that later. Yourichi was laughing as she talked with some of the older captains she knew, from the days of her own captaincy.

I wondered if Ukitake had been serious and Captain Yamamoto might actually offer me a spot as a captain, even if it was just to fill one of the empty spots. I hoped not, because I didn't want to turn him down. But it'd hurt more people if I _did_ because my heart would still be with the 10th squad, and I'd be putting them before my squad. So I could never switched squads; it wouldn't be fair to anyone involved. And that was assuming Toushirou would let me, which I knew he wouldn't. And for that I was thankful. Because I knew, he would never let me go.

"Soul Society to Karin-Chan, are you there?" I focused, to see Urahara-San in front of me. I chuckled.

"Sorry, I was thinking. How has your evening been, Urahara-San?" He answered slowly, as he tended to.

"It was nice to get away from all the murders in Kakura, and see some old friends." I frowned.

"What murders?" He smiled that ghostly smile.

" There has been a murdered raging on Kakura, and by the time your brother gets there the spirit is gone too. I've managed to trace the reiatsu lingering at the scene, enough to discover that it is your little demon." All colour drained from my face, and I leaned against Toushirou.

"What do you know about him?"

"His name is Asodelus, and he's a Demonic force that has manage to escape hell, with revenge as his purpose." I raised an eyebrow.

"We knew all of that but his name." I pointed out.

"I'd be willing to bet money that you don't know this; he has a pet hollow, and he plans on feeding it Shinigami, like rich people eat caviar." I nearly gagged, and glared at him.

"Wish I still didn't know that. And how did you find that out?"

" Ah, he told Ichigo when he managed to arrive early enough to see the hollow feeding on a soul." I snorted.

"Joyful. An Ichi-Nii's gunna have his ass handed to him for not telling me this himself." He chuckled.

"There's more danger for people trying to protect you than if they'd just told you what ever was already a danger and they're hiding." He said with a smile.

"Of course. Because them not telling me makes it easier to be surprised in battle and that puts me in danger. Therefore, keeping those secrets puts me in danger. That in turned makes is dangerous for everyone around me, including my subordinates. I will _not_ let something so stupid endanger them, not when they are under my command. Not when this entire thing was my fault." There was no way Urahara didn't know already. He could have a wire on every person in Seiretei and know less. The Scientists around here were too smart for their own damn good. One day they'd find out something that would get them killed. I just hoped I didn't do it,.

"Oh, I'm surprised at how much you've discovered Karin-Chan. Maybe sometime in the next decade you'll uncover_ all_ of it." I glared at him.

"Karin,behave." I turned my glare onto Toushirou, and he smiled faintly as he reached out a hand to brush my cheek. "You look even more beautiful when you smile." Despite my annoyance that drew one to my lips. Urahara hid a smile behind his fan.

"Ying and Yang..." He murmured. "The whole world depends on balance. Yuzu-Chan is yours and Ichigo's, Karin-Chan. And Toushirou is the Ice to your fire. Rukia is the cold to your brothers fire. Water and Fire, Earth and Air. Balance. Find the Demons, and you might have a chance of beating him." I groaned as he turned and walked away.

"Does this entire damn world revolve around riddles? I would be happy to never hear another one, honestly." Toushirou chuckled, and pulled me away from the crowd. We eventually wandered away from the crowd and found a seat in one of the gardens. The marble was cool beneath us, but that didn't bother either of us.

"You know," I whispered "next time it should just be us. Somewhere quiet, with no politics." He chuckled, and the soft smile grew on his face. It was a tender look, That I hadn't seen him use on anyone else. His hands slid over mine, wrapping it like a Christmas present. His eyes locked on mine, and I leaned over to let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I wish you could see just how beautiful you look, Karin. If I didn't already love you, I would have fallen in love with you all over again." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Nuhuh! You couldn't learn enough about someone to fall in love with them in just one night." I argued.

"Yes I could. I'll tell you just what I would have learned.." He pulled our hands up to kiss mine.

" I've learned you're absolutely beautiful, even if you ignore it most of the time. You're completely devoted to your twin, and would do anything to protect her. You see what's beneath the surface, like how Rukia and Ichigo love each other, even if neither know it. I can see that under your loving disrespect for your brother, you care for him and do respect him. I can tell you hate politics, even if you're good at them. You know how to read people, and see the reactions they hide. You have a noble heart, and won't just sit around while someone's hurt; you have to help them. That you inspire people, and they trust you. That you would do anything for those you love. How you're sensible and wary, strong and independent, smart, amazing, a born leader, and all around... The only person I could fall in love with." One of his hands released mine to gently tip my chip up, and softly touch his lips to mine.

And of course, with our luck, just the Ichigo burst through the the bushes and drag us back to the party, his face set in stone, and his grip on my arm too tight. I knew that look, and I felt a strand of despair circle my heart and squeeze it. I took a breath, and glanced at Toushirou. His face too, was cold. I gently toyed with the flaming clasp of my bracelet. It heated up at my touch, and I smiled, knowing Reitō-en was ready for battle. We reached the courtyard, and Reitō-en reformed into a sword, heat emiting from her blade. I froze when I saw the Demon stood at the center of the courtyard, Satomi held to his chest, and a black claw at her throat. Reitō-en clattered to the ground.


End file.
